Lorazepam and new experiences
by kebab-chan
Summary: What happenes when a shy guy with some problems, falls in love with one of the most outgoing guy in the new school. What will the outcome be? AU, KibaNaru, fluff?, and lemon in later chapters.
1. Cigarettes

**NARUTO POV**

How I ended up here, that's a very good question. I ask myself that every morning I wake up in a random place. At this point in life, I've figured out that I'm a sleepwalker. What else I do in my sleep, I don't really know. This is an average morning; the sun is shining bright through the window, blinding my eyes making me even grumpier. I've never been a morning person. The cold ceramics is making me even colder, 'wait what, ceramics?' rubbing my eyes feverently trying to open them, to find out where I am. As I finally managed, I was met with a suprise.

'how the fuck did I end up in the tub?'

My neck is killing me, not expecting less from the position I slept in thoug. Stepping out of the tub, I get satisfying cracks from my back. This bathroom really is steril white; I visibly cringed from the feeling of beeing in a hospital. The room is only half lit since only one bulb on each side of the mirror is on. I don't want to flip on the light in the roof, that would just be to bright, most likely burn my eyes. I shut the door, so no sunlight would creap in.

The two cerulen orbs that stare at me are so lifeless and dull. Raising an arm to rub sleep out of my eyes, I watch as the one in the mirror does the same. "You look like shit" the voice comes out rough and hoarse.

I'm actually really tan, but my skin looks awful from the lack of sleep, I've started to look more and more pale lately. I've gotten a really bad complexion now, and the bags under my eyes are a pain in the ass. I just look sick, that's the thing. Not only am I mentally disturbed, as my pshycologist say, but I look like shit. 'What a way to attract people' the sarcasm is put on thick, as I smile weekly to myself.

One of the first things I do in my morning routine is shower. I hate the thought of being filthy, or the thought of people thinking I smell bad. The hot water hits my back like needles, as I crank up the heat a notch.

One thing that not many know is that my skin smells like a hint of vanilla. Since my mom always insist on buying me these girly products, that says things like"makes you feel beautiful from head to toe!" or other kind of redicilous things. Not that I care, I hold my three feet away from people, it's like a rule. I can't handle people coming closer. It happend once, and that ended in a panickattack and the E.R since I hit my head really bad as I fainted on the asfalt. I guess I've always been a bit weird put togheter, my brain that means. But I guess my parents never wanted to belive that I was not totally 'healthy', I do think parents in general don't want to belive that about their kids.

The shampoo made a pool in my palm, with a weird squicking noise emitting from the bottle.

I guess I've got to ask mom to buy me more shampoo, huh.

The smell of vanilla filled the room and had a relaxing inpact, making my shoulders hang down not being so tensed. And another weird quirk about me, that not many know, without counting the ones that bullied me for it in my old school, is that I shave my pitts. There you have it world! I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, here by declare, that I shave my arm pitts. My brain is a weird place to be, I find it kind of entertaing sometimes.

I'm done shaving, and continue with rinsing my whole body from more sented soap.

Since I'm a very unupservent person, I didn't notice that the bathroom floor was soaking wet from my shower. How I manage these things, is another good question. I slipped, hitting my head hard against the showertub thing that I have. Lying on the floor I could see all these weird light patterns dance over my eyes, wow that hurt like a bitch. Tilting my head, I realize that I've got to learn how to pull the showercurtains completly shut. Sighing outloud I try to get to my feet, and with sucsess I lean against the sink for support. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I frown. I still look like shit after the shower.

Opening the the drawer and fumbling with my hands, I find what I'm looking for, my contacts. I put them on, and blink hard adjusting my eyes. Ah, finally I can see clear.

I walked out of my room dressed in my favourtie skinny jeans. They once were black, but now they're dark grey-ish. It's all worn out and comfy, just how I like it. My hoodie is so big it almost covers my whole ass, and it's almost the same blue as my eyes, only one shade darker. It has a big brand name in the front that I've never heard of. But I like it, it looks cool. My headset hangs securly around my neck, having 'A day to remember' played loud enough for me to hear. I walked down the stairs, succeding in not to fall on my ass the second time this morning. The whole first floor was deserted. I looked down at my phone noticing the time; I guess this is what you get for being awake at 05:47.

The cold liquid filled my stomach and dribbled a little on my chin; I dried the milk of with the back of my hand, and put the carton back in the large fridge.

The sound of a carhorn could probably be heard through the whole block, it was that loud. I took it as my que to leave. I grabbed my bag, my keys and an apple for lunch.

Outside I was met by the sight of the coolest car ever. I think I started drooling, wiping my chin I felt a sticky fluid. Yep, I'm drooling. The car in my driveway was a Chevrolet Impala, the'68 model with a big red bowtie across the black hood; it was the car of my dreams. I ran to the car and was greeted with a smiling girl; Sakura is the only one I know here since her family is friends our family. I'm glad that I atleast know one person in this new town. It looked like her face was going to break in half when I practiclly jumped into the driver seat. She handed me a set of keys, and my heart jumped out of my chest. "Gratulations with a new car dude!" my mouth hang open as I got the keys in my hand. The only thing I managed to stutter was

"h-how? How can this be m-my c-car?" she had a smug smile as she said"your parents got you an early birthday present, so you could have it from your first day of school". Ohgod, I can't belive my dad actually listen when I was blabbering about how much I loved the car, and how much I wanted one. This is unbelivable. "I'm going to say thank you so many times, he's going to get deaf".

As I twisted the key in the ignition I almost creamed my pants. The sound was orgasmic.

The school was huge, not just big. But it was HUGE. How many people go to this school? It must be over a thousand. The building infront of me had three floors a footbal court in the back, or atleast I think it was.

"This is the school?" my voice came out trembeling, not confident as I was aiming for. I looked at Sakura seeing that she gave me a reassuring smile. "You're going to be fine! It's a bit big, but you get used to it. Most of the students here are really nice"

'to pretty girls like you mabye, not outcasts like me' I could feel my confidence sink to the ground. Noticing how nervous I was she clapsed me at the shoulder. "As I said, you're going to be fine! I'm here all the way, and I'm gonna give you a tour since we're early" she made it sound like every thing was easy, she should only had known.

The tour around the school was insane, it was just so big. She didn't even have enough time to show me everything before the bell rang. "This is the bell that signalizes that it's 15 minutes to class, and since we don't have the same class I'll be leaving now" it was like a flood of students, they all came at once. It must be atleast a hundred of them. My head had started getting heavy; I could feel the panic creaping up on me. "S-sakura, where is my class?" oh great, I had already started stuttering. She gave me a kind smile,"Do you remember where I told you the biologyclass is?" I was searching trough my brain as if I was going to die, but I remembered, and thank god for that. "Yes"

She waved a goodbye and said something about seeing me at third period. I started walking fast trough the huge crowd, why weren't the hallways bigger here? Everything else was. It was like the crowd never ended. My ears had started ringing and it felt like my head was filled with helium. In the state I was in I didn't pick up so quick on my surroundings, so before I new it I had bumped into someone and knocked both of us over. I didn't dare to look at the person as I grabbed my bag and hurried along. I put my headset on and put the volume at max, because I was afraid he would yell something after me. The music overtuned all of my thoughts that were spinning in my head, and made me calm down. The crowd was starting to dissapear as I got to the second floor. My breath regained to normal and I begged to god that I didn't look as terrified as I felt.

The problem didn't look too bad, apperently I had used so little time from the first floor so there weren't many students here yet, not that I saw they're faces. I looked straight at the wall as I found a seat in the back at the room.

The bell rang signalizing lunch, oh god how much I had looked forward to lunch. My first two classes had been hell. I had to introuduse myself in all three of them, and I had all the fucking attention at me. I didn't stutter and I'm so thankfull for that, I'm also thankfull I have third period with Sakura after lunch. I rushed through the people trying to avoid attention. Finding my locker Sakura had shown me earlier, I pushed the whole bag inside and closed it before it could fall out.

Now I only have to find a place without people, that shouldn't be to hard?

The outside of the school was pretty nice, for a highschool to be. And it was pretty empty to, apperently all the students eat inside in the cafeteria and thank you god for that. I must say I thank god alot for someone that isn't very Christian.

I sat down under a tree in the outside of the school, so no one would see me, or atleast I could hope.

It was actually kinda peacefull here, when all the other kids was inside. The sky was blue, but the sun was behind a cloud making some shade. I could feel it on my body that it was soon autum. There was a cool breeze that was making me shiver. I fumbled out the pack of cigaretts from my pocket and took two out, putting one behind the ear. I flicked the lucky stirke lit with my neon orange lighter; it was pretty cool if you ask me.

I inhaled deep, and felt the smoke go deep into my lungs. I exhaled, already feeling more relaxed.

When I started to think about it, I'm acctually really short. Compared to every other guy in the school I'm really small. I'm at the girls' height for god's sake. I was always told that the growing sprout hadn't hit me yet, but at an age of seventeen, I figured this is how it's going to be. Atleast people don't notice me that much, and I appreciate that.

I've learned to live with my 5'4, or I'm trying to atleast.

"Hey, dude!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up with the cigarette in the corner of my mouth. At first I thougt he was talking to someone else, but I started to dubt that now. Since I was the only one around and he was coming my way. Fuck, why does he have to be so god damn gorgeous? The guy that were coming my way had dark chocolate brown eyes, olivetoned skin, and his smile was bright and made him look quite hot. He seemed like a skater, with the dark blue worn out skinny jeans that were ript at the right knee. He wore a grey zip up hoodie, he had it open so I could se the the blood red vans t-shirt, also wearing a vans caps that was the same color as the shirt. He was completly smokin'.

He was now standing infront of me and hovering over me. He grinned and started to talk to me,"Yo, could you be sweet and borrow me your lighter?" he smiled innocently, flashing of his perfect pearls. My words got cought in my troat and nothing came out, I didn't understand shit at the moment. Why was this good looking guy here talking to me, asking for a lighter? I guess he was desperate for a light thoug. I pulled my bright orange lighter out of my pocket and gave it to him. The next thing he did was so unexpected. He sat down beside me under the big oak. He flicked the cigarette on and inhaled deep. He turned his head and looked at me with that breathtaking smile "Thanks dude" I took the lighter he reached out, and with an axident my fingers touched his palm.I suddenly felt really warm inside, and my cheeks were burning. Shit, I hope he doesn't see that I am blushing.

I glanced at him and it didn't look like he noticed it, since he was focused puffing smokerings. He looked so dreamy, I doubt that he is singel and definetly not gay. I bet the girls were swarming at his feet.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new or something?" I turned my head to look at him, not sure if he was seriously trying to make conversation. He was looking me dead in the eye grinning. My blush grew back, shifting my sight to the ground I managed to respond,"Yeah, I'm new here and all." it came out weak and almost a whisper.

When I managed to man up and look him in the eyes, I was met with an unsure look. It soon dissapeared and was replaced with a smile. "I guess that's cool" he inhaled deep of the cigarette and looked at the trees across the field. Wow, if this wasn't awkward then I didn't know. I fumbled with the cigarette behind my ear and put it to my lips. My hands were shaking and I coulnd't gett he fucking lighter lit. Fuck. I'm going to freak the guy out if I get a panickattack here, right beside him. And I think he tought I was wierd already.

I didn't notice the worried glance my way. What I did notice was a zippo ligthing my smoke, I took a deep breath and managed to stop the trembling hands.

It hit me. Why was he even still sitting here? He had finished the smoke and didn't know me. So why was he sitting here. Is he going to go soon and I'm just keeping him here by accident?

Before I managed to voice an apology outloud, he spoke. "Hey, why are you so shaky? Your hands were shaking pretty bad. Are you alright?" I looked at him in shock, not understanding this caring act. I plasterd on the best smile I had,"yeah, I'm f-fine. Just nervous, since it's the first day of school and all." he were looking at me with an expression that Sakura sometimes gave me, unsure what it meant I tried to smile brightly trying to convise him. "I guess that makes sense, it is a bit stressfull on this school. There are like 3000 students on the school" it felt like someone shot me in the head, my ears started ringing and I was starting to get really dizzy. "Are you okay?" when I opened my eyes I didn't notice was closed; I noticed he was really close. He was sitting infront of me on his knees, each arm on my shoulders. When he saw I was looking at him he had started stroking my shoulders in a soothing maner. It was easy to breathe, and my shoulders slumped down again. It was starting to scare me, this calming effect he had on me.

He sat back down beside me breathing hevy out. Shit, the one thing I wasn't going to do happend. I wasn't gonna freak people out today. For the love of God, get your shit together Naruto.

I was used to this by now, using myself as a puchingbag. It made me remember, I needed to act normal and to stopp scaring people. He snapped me out of my train of thougths again,"Ey, blondie. I didn't catch your name?" why does he want to know my name? Does he need to know so he can avoid me easier? You're overreacting, calm down. "Dude, are you thinking about answering me or do I have to guess?" his smile was so bright and kind, if I were standing I would had gotten weak to the knees. I tried to look at him and not blush, but failed terribly. "Oh, sorry. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, third year"

He had started smiling like a mad man"sweet! We're in the same grade and shit. I hope we have classes together" now I was starting to lose it. He was either crazy, or trying to get on my good side so he could kill me. Or he was a geniuly sweet guy. Would you look at that, this school may actually not be that bad.

The loud sound of the bell signalizing the end of lunch rang. I was actually alittle sad that 'this' had to end, he seemed nice and reeeally good looking. "Ah, fuck. Well see you later Naruto, it was really nice to meet you" I blushed, I may have gotten my first friend here. "It was nice to meet you too" my voice wasn't as shaky as I feared. "I hope to see you around then" and with that he left.

What a weird guy, he seemed nice but quite weird.

The classes were finally over, and I could atlast go home and do nothing, to then wake up to this hell hole of a school. The last three classes were awful; the seets in all the classrooms were divided into two. So I always had to sit right beside someone, someone I didn't even get the name of.

I cracked my neck as I walked down to the car, it gave me a couple of satisfying cracks and I breathed hevy out. I was just about to put my headset on and blast my brain out when something stopped me, at the parking lot stood that guy. The guy I had met earlier was standing talking to another guy, a weird guy that was to. His hair was pulled up in a short ponytail that spiked. He wore a plain white tee, had kakhi pants and quite the amount of bracelets and concerts wristbands decorating his wrists.

I didn't dare to stare at them anymore so I pulled the headset on and blasted 'sticks & bricks' by A day to remember at full volume. It tuned out all of my thoughts and made a bit of the anxiety go away.

As I reached the car, I almost started to drool again of the sight. I unlocked it and got in.

I traced the wooden details with my fingertips before turning the raido on and putt the bag and headset in the front seat. I started the engine and was granted with a sound from the heavens. Man I can learn to love this car.

The car trip home was long, I realized now when I was driving alone how far from the school I actually lived. It had already started pouring and it was litterally rainging kittens' ouside. The front route of the car was getting blurry, I sat the windshield wiper on so I wouldn't crash and kill innocent people.

It was still weird getting used live in a new house. Standing under the front door I fumbled in my pockets after the key. Started to belive I had lost it, but in the last glimt of hope I found it. Opening the door I was hit in the face with warmth. "My babyboy is home!" I was attacked with a strong hug before I could manage to escape. "Mom. Air. Please." She released me and patted me on the sholder. "How was your first day at school?" she was so entustiastic that it was almost dripping of her. "It was fine" I plastered the best smile I could on, and prayed to not raise suspision. "That's good, made any new friends?" when I thought about it, I actually did. Or I do think so. "Yeah actually"

A thought popped up into my head and I gave my mom a hug, I murmured into her shoulder "thank you so much, it was everything I could ask for"

I got off her and she smiled "You're welcome. So I take it as you liked the car?" my smile was sinciere as I gave her a kiss at the cheek "it's perfect" at this point she was giggling and patting my head. "Oh right, where is dad?" she tilted her head. "I almost forgot, he's in the kitchen. But don't bother him too much, he is working" the words stung, but I carried on to the kitchen with a smile.

The kitchen was as peacefull as ever, with my dad seated in the middle of the room at the kitchen table. I hugged him from behind and whispered"thank you so much, I love the car. I love you for remembering. Good luck with your work" before he could even turn around I was out of the kitchen and heading up to the second floor. When I got to my room the clothes were already flying, I threw the boxer in the hamper and headed for the shower.

I only took a quick shower to get the warmth in me, and it worked quite well too. Stepping out of the shower I was extra carefull not to trip on my ass again. Rubbing the mirror from the dew, I was met with the same old dull blue eyes. It was even starting to get hard to see those dull orbs; my bangs had started growing wild again. Thinking about it, it would explain why I had problems seeing from times to times. I guess that tomorrow I have to drop by a hairdresser.

When I got out of the bathroom that was connected with my room, I realized it was already dark outside. Shifting my glance towards the clock beside my bed, I saw that the green numbers said 09:06 AM. My cheeks puffed out, what am I supposed to do when it isn't time for bed yet? Walking across the room towards my closet, I opened the doors and took a pair of boxers and a really big black hoodie out. I pulled on the boxers and the hoodie, and then headed to bed. The twin-sized bed was a bit big for one person in my opinion, but I guess my parents were hoping for me to get a girlfriend to have on sleepovers or something. To bad they didn't know I was gay. And it didn't seem like they had picked it up either. I reached for the dark old orange book that was wedged in between the bed and the wall, opening it and finding a blank page. I took the pen that was attached to the side and began writing. Watching as the light orange ink flowed on the page capturing my thougths.

_Wedensday 23/August/20XX_

_Today I started the new school, in the new town,_

_It was intimidating, and it scared me pretty bad._

_My parents got me a new car, they actually got _

_Me a chevy Impala '68. If I died right now, _

_I would die as a happy man._

_But the weirdest thing that happend today,_

_I still haven't realized or understand it. _

_I have met someone, maybye he's a friend? _

_I don't know. It was really odd. He was so kind,_

_and didn't get freaked out by me. The worst thing_

_was that he is seriously good looking, and smoking hot,_

_and I'm never going to dare speak to him again. _

_The only thing is, I didn't get his name. But I really_

_Want to know his name. I'm sure it's a really pretty name.._

**A/N: This is my first published story on here. And I'm an awkward turtle, so don't hate on me. I hope you review and tell me what you think, constructive critisism is welcome. I hope you guys like it, so tell me if you like of the story so far. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~ kebab-chan**


	2. Blond and blue eyed

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**KIBA'S POV**

I just made it inside before the bell rang, with my luck the teacher hadn't turned up yet. I scanned the classroom after a place to sit, and when my glance hit the backrow my breath hitched. At the back beside of the window looking out, was that guy. The guy that had runned me over ten minutes ago and made me drop all my books, wich almost had made me late. Now when I got a better look at him, I noticed he was really cute. He had blond hair with a bit of lenght making it ruffled with long bangs in the front hanging over his eyes, I couldn't see his eyes that well but I could see they were blue. Fuck, I've always had a thing for blue eyed blonds. If I get to know him, it won't end well. Someone with that face could never be single, c'mon look at him, he is gorgeous. Maybye I could get to know him, he could be a cool dude and-

"Yo, Kiba! Are you gonna stand there all day and stare? Come and sit down you idiot" truning my head I noticed Shika looking pretty pissed off, man I don't like him pissed off. Taking my bag of my shoulders with a sigh of relief, I sat down next to Shika and threw him a smile"what's up dude?" wiggling his brown looking curious at me"dude, what's up with _you_? Don't tell me you were drooling over the new guy?" I blushed, and looked over my shoulder to make sure 'blondie' didn't hear what Shika was saying. It would be to embarassing.

Turning back I realized he was looking rather smugly at me. "What?" He had started snikering at that"dude, you're blushing. And you are so diggin' the new kid, you should have seen him come in though, he was looking quite nervous" I was wondering why he was so nervous, he wasn't the kinda nervous people were at first day of school, and he looked terrifyed when he ran into me in the hallway. He was looking rather tensed now too.

"Oi, boke! Don't space out on me. You know he's gonna realize your oogling him?" shifting in my seat looking pissed at shika, the only thing that came out of my mouth was"Shut up!" he grinned"You know" he lowered his voice scootig over to me"you're still blushing" I punched him in the arm,"dude, seriously, fuck you"

"no thanks, dude" he was starting to tic me off"Would you just shut up!" at that moment the teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, came in catching up on my last sentence"language "

The class had ended, the way I found that out wasn't the bell ringing. It was Shika waking me up with a pounch to the stomach. I wiped sleep from my eyes, and tried to glare at him groggily. "What the fuck did you do that for?" it came out through clenched teeth. He looked at me not bothered at all, rather bored. "You didn't wake up when I flicked your head, I had to wake you up somehow" getting angry wouldn't get me anywhere, a couple of deep breaths Kiba, a couple of _deep_ breaths. "Anyway, lets get going" I got up, following him out of the room. Casting a glance back I noticed the 'blondie' had already left.

Just as I got out of the room I was attacked by another certain 'blondie'. Who could've known a little girl could have that strenght. "KibaBABY, I've missed you so much. You didn't call me when you got home from your uncle's cabin!" she put pressure at the 'baby' for everyone to hear, I was positive she did. I had started to get sick of the screeching. Plastering on my best smile and gave her a quick peck. "Sorry about that hon', I forgot to call you. Too catched up in the packing" I hope she buyed that smile, because that was the best I could deliver at this point. Looking at her I saw that she was already pouting. "Anyway, I've to get to TenTen. She's already waiting for me" and with that she left. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and rubbed my stomach. It still hurt, and that Ino attacked me didn't help either.

"nice save dude, with the whole 'I was caught up in unpacking. Classy" he always had that dumbass smile glued to his face when it was something about Ino. He really enjoyed bothering me, it sucks that I care so much for that asshole of a bestfriend I got.

"aaaaanyway, let's go sit down somewhere. My belly hurts like a bitch you fucker" as always he had that dumb smile on his face, he agreed nonetheless.

I coulnd't remember that it actually was this many students to this school, did the school really have that many freshmens this year? Nudging me in the side with his elbow"So when are you gonna speak with Ino about the _important_ stuff?" turning to him a bit confused about why he was asking about this now? "I thought about doing it at my place, but then she is most likely gonna kill me without any withnesses. So I figured a place where it is not gonna be too much or too little people, maybye a café. I don't know yet. Gotta figure it out soon, dunno how long I can manage this". He shrugged his shoulders in agreement, knowing him for a couple of years, I interpreted it as a 'feel ya' bro'. But with him, I could never be sure about what he was thinking.

The second period didn't exactly fly by you could say. It was excruciating, and who decided math to be so boring? What made the class even more boring, was that I didn't have second with a certain 'blondie'. I sighed outloud as I put all my books in the locker, I really needed to clean the house and find my backpack. I didn't see myself carrying all of my books for hand for the rest of the year. I fumbled the pack of Marlboro out of the back of my locker and put it in my front pocket. And if I now succed in ignoring Ino or TenTen I could maybye have a nice lunch.

I dropped by the already loaded cafeteria, Iand pushed through the growing crowd desperetly trying to buy a sandwich. Lucky me being liked by the cafeteria lady, she oversaw me sneaking in line and gave be a chicken-sandwich with bacon and waved me goodbye.

I ate the sandwich on the way outside tossing the wraper in the nearest bin. I made my way to the regular spot for my 'lunchbreak'. As I got closer I saw who had already occupied me regular place, it was the cute blonde. Now I only needed a good excuse to bother the said blonde.

"Hey dude!" A smile was brought to my lips as I made my way over to the there.

He started glancing my way as I got closer, I couldn't put a finger on the expression on his face, and it made me starting to have second thoughts about coming here. Was he displeased with me coming over, or was it my outfit? Ohgod, I've started sounding like a girl.

I was now hovering over him since he was seated on the ground with his back supported by the strain of the tree. He looked up with the cigarette hanging in the corner his mouth; he furrowed his eyebrows and looked pretty confused. "yo, could you be sweet and borrow me your lighter?" it was the best cover up I came up with on the spot; I actually had my good buddy 'zippo' in my backpocket. He fumbled with his pocket and pulled out a neon orange lighter and handed it over. It was quite exentric, I guess he liked the color. I brought the cancer stick to my lips and flicked it lit. I sat down beside him and inhaled deep on the cigarette. I turned my head and looked at him trying not to smile like a madman,"thanks dude" I handed over the bright colored lighter. He reached to grab it, and in a split second I could feel his fingertips brush lightly against my palm, even in that split second I could feel how cold he was. He started to stare at the ground like as if it was really interesting, I could also see the light blush dancing across his cheeks.

I didn't understand the action, why was he blushing? Was he emberassed of me sitting here? Should I leave? Or would it seem rude if I did?

As I snapped out of the daze I noticed I had started to kick ass in blowing smokerings, ouh that one was pretty good. I was staring at the smokerings dissapear into the air like as if I was in a trance.

I was started to get desparete, I hadn't heard his voice yet. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind desperate to strike a conversation. "so, I've never seen you here. Are you new or something?" He turned his head looking really confused at me. I looked him in the eyes, or atleast tried. His bangs were relly long; I wanted to see those emotions hiding behind them. He blushed"yeah, I'm new here and all." his voice was barely audible as he spoke. My nose frowned up and I could feel it in my stomach that I was worried, or I was still sore after Shika punching me. But I don't think it was the latter.

He glanced up at me, meeting my eyes. I smiled reassuringly, not sure for what but I wanted to see him smile. "I guess that's cool" I inhaled deep of the cancer stick, and looked off across the field. I war trying to avoid the edgy tension that was starting to form.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, noticing he was having a problem lighting his cigarette because his hands were trembeling so bad. His breath was coming out ragged and short, and he had started so shake a little. I snatched the zippo out of my backpocket, not thinking about that I would blow my cover. I lit his cigarette and he inhaled deep, he calmed down and began to breathe more properly.

It looked like he was trying to say something, but I cut him to the case"hey, why are you so shaky? Your hands were shaking pretty bad. You alright?" he looked up at me in shock and I could see right through his smile he put on"yeah, I'm f-fine. Just nervous, since it's the first day of school and all." the stuttering didn't make his case better. I was starting to get curious and maybye a bit worried, I really wondered what was bothering him. I breathed out"I guess that make sense, it is a bit stressfull on this school. There are like three thousand students on the school" when I turned to look at him I saw he had closet his eyes shut hard, and he had started shaking even worse than before. His breath came out short and it sounded like he was going to start hyperventilating. I panicked, what was I going to do and why was this happining?

I didn't know what I was doing, but before I knew it I was sitting infront of him on my knees holding his shoulders with my hands trying to reassure myself I wouldn't loose him.

He opened his eyes but his pupil was still dilated, he looked at me and started to breathe normal. I didn't know what I was doing but I was rubbing his shoulders in a soothing manner. I could feel his shoulder slump down and he started to relax.

I saw he had regained to normal, so I sat back down before this got awkward. I breathed hevy out as my back hit the tree. I casted a quick glance at him seeing that he was looking distressed. Figuring starting a conversation again would be the best thing now. "Eey, blondie. I didn't catch your name?"

It looked like he was thinking about what to say.

"Dude, are you thinking about answering me or do I have to guess?" he looked at me a bit nervous, I just smiled at that. I couldn't stop the problem that was creaping on my lips, he looked cute with any kind of expression he had. He started blushing and I think he got even cuter. "Oh, sorry, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, third year" I stared at him now positive that it was the guy from first period. "sweet! We're in the same grade and shit. I hope we have classes together" he smiled nervously and glanced away.

I was about to say something but the bell cut me off. The sound of the bell caught his attention and he started to tense up. I got up and dusted my pants"ah, fuck. Well see you later Naruto, it was really nice to meet you" It actually was.

"It was nice to meet you too" he blushed at that and I think I was going to start blushing myself, he was so damn cute. I figured I shouldn't be late for class so I took it as my cue to leave. "I hope to see you around then" I threw him a wave as I walked away.

The rest of the school was a real pain in the ass. I would have most likely done something drastic in the fourth period if I hadn't had practicly every period together with my best bro. Shika really could be a lifesaver, well those days he did bother with coming to school that was.

But now it was all good, the school was over and Shika was crashing at my place tonight. So it would be a long night with Halo 3 and pizza.

"Dude, I guess were going straight to your place since I already have all I need for the night" I flashed him a grin as we reached the parkinglot. We headed straight to the only Dodge Ram 3500 in the parkinglot; it was my midnight blue baby. I reached for my keys in my pocket and got it out and started to spinn it around my fingers.

"Kiba, I hope this time we won't be interupted by your noisy girlfriend" I groanded, I was starting to belive it was Shika's hobby to complain about her. I had to adimt, she was rather noisy.

We had ended up talking alot of bullshit infront of the car; I spaced out when I noticed blondie get into his car. And what a nice car that was! He was riding a Chevy Impala '68, it was a sweet car. I saw him get into the car and-

"YO KIBA, WOULD YOU STOP SPACING OUT ON ME YOU BOKE!" he was waving his hand infront of me almost hitting my face. I grabbed his hand and grunted annoyed, was it me or was he impatient today?

"Yeah what ever dude, let's just get going" he only shrugged and jumped into the passenger seat.

I got in and twisted the ignition, giving a pleasing sound. I stepped on the gas and headed home.

It had already started pouring when we got home; as we got out of the car we were getting drenched imideatly.

As we got out of the car we almost runned towards the sitter that were located in the ground floor under the house I was renting, we ran around the house down the little hill towards the basement floor. The door was located on the backside under the terrace from the first floor. I quickly unlocked the door and got in, Shikamaru came right in my heals, locking the door. "I say dibs on showering first" the bastard"just you be quick you fucker, and no jerking off in my shower!" he only grinned as he got into my bedroom getting his spare clothes he always kept here. I threw my hoodie, shirt and pants in the hamper that were located outside beside the bathroom door. I plopped down on the couch almost naked except my black boxers covering up my pride. Glancing around the combined livingroom and kitchen wondering how the fuck it could get so messy in such little space. There were laundry everywere, the dishes needed to be done and it needed some serious vacuming because the dog hair and dust bunnies were almost taking over. I didn't want to think about my bedroom. The place may need a serious cleaning up, and that was putting it nicely.

I whistled loud waiting for my 'little' companion, to come and keep me company. It was a few loud barks and then almost smotherd by the dog that came jumping up on the couch. I pushed him aside making him lay down next to me. "Akamaru, good to see you my boy" he barked in response"It wasn't that long you know, I guess you aren't used to school yet. But hey I'm home now" I started rubbing his belly getting a couple of satisfying sounds. I grabbed a cigarette that were laying on the coffetable and lit it with the nearest lighter I could find. Inhaling the smoke I pulled out my iPone and started texting Ino, this could never end well.

Shika came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a towel he was drying his hair with. "if you're done cuddling your dog, I was just going to say the shower is free. And don't be so long, there isn't much hotwater left, sorry about that anyway" he waved his hand in an apologetic manner and sat down on the couch.

"You fucker, why do you always use all of MY hotwater you fucker" I got up from the couch and made my way towards the bathroom throwing my boxer in the hamper"and don't forget to order pizza now you asshole, I think I put the wallet on the counter" I got a mumble in response as I shut the bathroom door.

The water was cold; it was like having hail coming out of the shower head hitting my back like needles. I muttered fucker under my breath as I massaged shampo into my scalp. I repeted the act acuple of times getting totally clean, I rinsed a last time turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. As I dried myself I looked into the mirror seeing I needed to shave, I was looking like a man from the woods. It was maybye a bit of exagerating, but I did need to shave.

I got out of the shower clean and smelling aftershave. I heared a door shut and I saw shika coming in with a pizza setting it down on the coffetable. "Just in time, I'm starving" he glanced at me looking displeased"Atleast put some pants on berfor you dig in dude" I guess he was refering to the towel around my waist. Getting the hint I made my way to the room on the quest to find pants.

I came out dressed in dark denim shorts that went down to my knees and a black hoodie. I sat down on the couch next to shika almost ontop of Akamaru. I grabbed the xbox controller and shika started the game.

The round finished and shown that I had won"that's 10-7 to me shika, I crushed you tonight!" He grunted in response and muttered something under his breath like 'troublesome'. A loud yawn broke trough my lips and I wiped the tear that escaped from my eye. I threw a glance at the clock at the wall, I groaned as I got up from the couch and walked over to the TV and shut it off. "Time for bed, Shika" it came out like a mumbled yawn; opening my eyes after rubbing them I noticed shika had already fallen asleep on the couch with Akamaru. "those two are some serious weirdos" I threw the nearest blanket over them and retreated to my own bedroom.

Walking inside I didn't close the door completly shut if akamaru wanted to come in, hell he was the only one who shared my bed with me at the moment. I threw of my clothes and went to bed in my naked glory; I pulled the cover over myself and hugged the nearest pillow. I turned my phone on and saw eigthteen missed calls and seven rather furious textmessages. I browsed quick through them and sent a short reply

"come to my place at next thuesday, we have to talk" I pressed send and put it away on the nightstand and plugged in the charger, I sat the dogbone shaped alarmclock on six AM and put it back at the nightstand. The letters 03:04 AM lit up the room weekly green. I groaned of the thought of being grumpy and sleepy tomorrow, it was going to be a long day that was for sure. I rolled over on my back facing the cealing; I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. It was going to be hard with certain 'blond' in my thoughts; I groaned and punched the wall in frustration.

A/N: The first three chapters are introduction chapters, just so you know. The story will be in both Naruto and Kiba's POV.

And I'm still an awkward turtle! But you know you like it that way, so this is how it's going to be!

~ kebab-chan


	3. Break downs and break ups

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

**NARUTO'S POV**

I really didn't want to be here, not now of all times. The morning had already started as shit, and didn't look like it was going to get better. Mom had her panties in a bunch over me getting a haircut, I had already thought about it though. Thinking about it, my hair was growing as weed hanging randomly in my face. I must just look so attractive like this huh?

Distant I could hear my name being called by some lady. "Mr Uzumaki, if you would please get to your appointment. Your pshycologist is ready for you now" she turned quick on her heels when she saw she had gotten my attention. She seemed grumpy, just like my mom this exact morning.

I got up from the too comfartable leather couch, I was sure it was made for my ass exactly. It must have been freaking expenceive. I walked slowly towards the door with the big golden sign saying 'Dr. Hatake' I knocked in a hope of not pissing off anyone else this morning. A short "come in" could be heard. I stepped in nervous about the new person that would call me even more crazier than the last one.

The office was quite nice really; he had a huge desk with a lot of documents and a bigass iMac. The walls were eggwhite, with painted decorations and the window were clothed with light brown curtains. "Take a seat as you please" thinking he was sarcastic since it only was one chair without the one he was already sitting in. I walked over and made myself as comfortable as I could get.

I looked up looking at him for the first time after I got in; he smiled at me warmly and pulled out a notebook.

"How are you settling down in a new big city?" he looked up from the notepad and waited from my answer. I felt so uncomfortable talking to a stranger. We really had to move when I just had started to get used to my last pshycologist. My words came out shaky and unsure "f-fine I guess" he looked sceptically at me and continoued scribbling. "I pressume you have remembered to take your medications regullary, everyday I mean" my eyes almost popped out of my head. I hadn't taken my 'normal pills' in a whole week, fuck. I hope he doesn't get pissed. "Y-yeah, I ha-have" he wiggled a brow" Naruto, tell the truth. You aren't taking them are you?" he looked dissapointed. "Okay" I cleared my throat before I continued speaking. "I've forgotten the last week or so I think, I haven't been acting weird I swear" I souned pathetic and pleading, I sounded like a hurt girl.

"Naruto, it's extremly important for you to take your medications. Schizofrenia can be dangerous without, have you been taking the anti-depressions atleast?" there wasn't no more lying that was for sure, apperently he could see right through me. "No, no I haven't" my sight was directed on the floor only while i spoke. He sighed, and scribbled even more down on the pad he held in his right hand. I wonder how much negative he already had written. "I'm going to call your parents and have them take care of your daily dose medication. They will make sure you take them" ouch, they are going to be pissed after the phone call, especially if dad is taking the phone.

"While we already are talking about medicaments, I will make you aware that you will be put on stronger anti-deppresions and the schizofrenia. Also the same goes for the anti-pshycosis medication, and it's getting considered if you are being put on sleeping medication too " he scribbled something on a post-it before speaking. "I'm sure it will make you more stabile" I got pissed off by the use of words he had just spoken, he really saw me as a pshyco like everyone else, including my parents and everyone at my school old. Frowing as I spat at him. "Tch, you mean normal huh?" the guilt shot through me as soon the words escaped my lips. Shock was evident on his face but only for a moment, but he only scribbled what happened down. "I-I'm s-so s-sor-ry, I didn't mean i-it like t-that" he features warmed as he looked at me. "You know, Naruto" I looked him in the eye with doubt "This is what I'm talking about, it's important that you take your medications. It will make you more stabile and you will have more controll about your thougths and speach".

I sighed knowing he was right. I had gotten that speach before, atleast three times. "Yeah, I understand" he smiled "Will you promise me that you will be good and take your pills?" I nodded, looking at the floor in shame.

The clock had runned off showing I had survived the first twenty minutes of the appointment. I had warmed quickly to Dr. Hatake. He was nice, and had good insight on my thougts and meanings. "So, about your new school, it's been a week already, have you got some new friends yet?" I smiled at that. "I'm actually not sure about that" his brow furrowed leaving him looking confused. "There is this one guy though. He is really nice, he always greet me when we meet. And he always has a smile plastered on his face. He lookes pretty hot too, he have a nice body. I've overheard rumors that he has a bitch of a girlfriend though, I want to get to know him but I don't know how" I continued blabbering not noticing how open I was being with the new pshycologist. And what thoughts I was revealing.

I had stopped my rant about Kiba blushing, I had the creeping feeling that i found him rather attractive.

"Naruto, I've one question. Have you figured out your sexuality, are you aware of it? There is many teenagers that are uncertain so I'm wondering" I looked shocked at him with a obious blush staining my cheeks, the only thing that came out from my mouth were "I beg your pardon? What are you implying?" my mouth was hanging open when finished speaking.

His interest semed perk as he carried on speaking;" From the look of it I would thake it that you are gay or bisexual, doubting the latter though" I was in a complete shock, was I an open book for this man to read only? I thought I was the only one aware of my sexuality.

I closed my mouth, cleared my throat and tried to answer with out stuttering like an idiot"I-I see myself as gay." It came out stuttering and weak.

He scribbled it down, like he did with everything else I said. "I see, so are you aware of the sexuality of Mr Inuzuka" what was he implying? That if Kiba were gay or even bi he would never give me a second glance. And why was he using his last name? This was starting to become so awkward in a too quick phase. "W-what are you saying?" I was blushing bad at this point, it was getting embarrasing. He put the notepad down and crossed his arms before speaking " It seems this Kiba Inuzuka has caught your interest, so tell me what do you think about him, Naruto?" he was looking awaiting at me, curiosity presenst in his eyes. I gulped not liking where this was going.

The room had started spinning and my eyesight was flickering. My ears had started ringing and it was loud and piercering my eardrums. I could hear the pshycologist call my name, I couldn't remember his name but I tried to speek but nothing came out.

I could feel a firm grip on my wrist and my hoodie being pulled up tp my elbow, there was a stinging pain in my arm before I could feel oxygen come flooding back into my lungs. As my vision was clearing up I could see he was putting a band-aid on, on the inside of my elbow. What in the world just happend? I pulled the hoodie down quick, and I tried to speek proporly but it came out very hoarse "what did you just give me?" He breathed out and sat down in his chair.

"You were having a panickattack; you were starting to hyperventilate and shaking uncontrolled. So I gave you a sedative to make your muscles relax. And for you to calm down. How are you feeling now?"

My breaths had started to come out more properly but my heart was running a mile by the minute. I snorted

"I feel like shit" I looked up as he cleared his throat,"Well, I guess that is expected. But the selfharm on your arms we have to speak about on the next appointment. But I think it's important to speak about Mr. Inuzuka now. That is if you think you can talk about it" I was feeling extremly nervous, a lump was forming in my throat. I took a deep breath before daring to speak "W-why do you know about my s-scars? No one knows about them" the last part came out almost inaudible. He cleared his throat and I didn't dare look at him "Naruto if you remember, I just gave you an injection. And the scars on your arms looked pretty bad. Some of them should have been stiched up, but I guess you wouldn't exactly go to the emergency room for that. It will be the topic for the next appointment" I tried to swallow the lump in my troat but failed completly. And my voice came out trembeling. "I guess it would be okay to atleast tell someone about it, and I'm sure you wont tell my parents, atleast not in the begining. And I think I should talk to someone about Kiba too." He had smiling wrinkles forming around his eyes "that's right; I do have confidentiality you know. And I wont judge you, the scars, or your prefrence of gender" it was reassuring to see him smiling like that to me, and the smile helped to. How much he had confedentiality about I didn't know, but I could atleast give this a try.

"A-alright, I guess I can say I trust you"

I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself down enough to try and speak. "I met him at the first day of school; the day had been awful since I didn't know a single soul or the school area. I had to present myself in every class, and I had all the attention on me. I even runned someone over, but I was to afraid to look at the person not in the least apologize. So, the day was turning into complete shit. When it was time for lunch I was feeling so nauseous that I went outside to find a place for a smoke. And since this school has a whole hour for lunch I had quite some time for a cig'. I camped under a tree and lit one, it was then he suddenly came over. He was asking for a lit, I thought at first he was joking since he could ask someone else, but then I guessed he was desperate for a lit. When he was done, he sat down beside me. And that wasn't the only thing that suprised me, he started talking to me and asking things making conversation I can't remember all he said though. Becasue I was staring at him out of the corner of my eye. Telling you this is really embarassing." A light blush tinted my cheeks as I shifted my glance from the window to Dr. Hatake, something was evident in his eyes if it was interest, curiosity or facination that I didn't know but when he saw me blushing he smiled reassuringly "I can promise you, I won't judge you. I want to try and help you with this, to try and give you advice". A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. A silent 'thank you' escaped me, if he heard it or not was unknown. But I hope he did. I cleared my throat "He started talking about things that I don't remember, I just remember that I couldn't calm down, so I tried to lit a cigarette but my hands were shaking so bad I couldn't mange to get the fucking lighter to work. But then he lit it with a zippo I think, I inhaled deep and managed to calm down". I needed to buy a lipbalm because my lips were starting to get chapped up, I licked my under lip before continuing "he asked why I was so shaky, he then said it was reasonible because it goes like three thousand students at the school, and I lost it and had a panickattack. When I was starting to come to it he was holding my shoulders asking if I was okay, when I had opened my eyes he was rubbing my shoulders. It really soothed me and my shoulders slumped down and it was easy to breathe again. It scared me." he frowned then coughed "what exactly did scare you with the situation? Was it the panickattack or that it was a person you didn't know?" It was so quiet in the room the silence was deffening, I coughed nervously and carried on "the thing that made me scared, was him. His calming effect on me. I've noticed through the last week, everytime I meet him. I might be nervous around him in the begining but then I eventually warm up to him. And I've never been scared if he has gotten too close. The action scares the shit out of me, how the hell can he have this effect on me? I practicly don't know him! But why do I want to?" It was silent for a couple of seconds before Hatake spoke. "you know, this is maybe me guessing. But I think you may actually have a thing for this Mr. Inuzuka. Or have I totally lost it? Nee Naruto" I swear I've never blushed this bad in my whole life; I could feel my ears turn red. The atmosfear in the room was starting to get awkward, atleast on my part. "I ac-ctually h-have thoug-ht about the sa-me" the wrinkles arouns his eyes were evident, the same went for the warm smile he had on his face. "So what do you think?" the blush wasn't going to give in soon, I could feel that much. If I didn't know better I would think it grew stronger. "I've never felt this way before, I-I don't know if I just want to get to know him and keep him as a f-friend. Or get to know him w-while l-liking h-him, a-and hoping h-he l-like me t-too."

I almost didn't dare to look at Dr. Hatake; there was a silent pause while he was pondering about something. "If you want my advise. I would say that you shouldn't think about that now. You should just focus on trying to get to know him, because I think you would like to. So try and be brave and take a single step out of your comfort zone and start with greetings, small conversations, conversation starters or even ask if you should do something. But it's only a suggestion from my side" it was a piercing atmosfear for about a minute"But you know, it's only a suggestion. You choose yourself" this really had my thougths going, if it worked it would have been great. And I could maybye understand what I was thinking about him along the way. It seemed like a good plan though. "You know what; I think I'm going to try it". The blush was only a light tint at this point. "You're already doing progress by accepting the idea, now you only have to go through with the plan. And that is half the job" I for the first time in a long time, I could feel a little proud inside. The smile that were creeping on my lips was inevintable and a giggle escaped my lips "thank you so much Dr. Hatake, you have actually helped me a bit this hour" well he actually helped me alot, but it would be to embarassing to admit. "That's good to hear, and if you feel comfertable you can call me Kakashi" I stopped for a moment, and considered it. I had actually for the first time gotten along with a pshycologist, this one could maybye fix me completely. "Okay, K-Kakashi" he smiled at that. He threw a quick glance at his watch "I'm sorry to say, but the appointment is over for today. But promise me to take your medication, and try to be brave with Kiba. And I will see you next monday" I had a smile plastered on my face as I got up from the chair "I will see you next monday Kakashi" a short goodbye could be heard as I threw him a wave and stepped out of the room.

**KIBA'S POV**

I awakened with a jolt "If you're gonna sleep brat don't fall asleep under one of the cars you are screwing on" a groan escaped my lips as I made the wheels on the board I was lying on roll me out. The person that was looking down at me was none other than the boss. He was really tall, taller than me. He had long white hair tied in a loose ponytail, he was wearing a shirt that said 'Jiraiya's mechanics' I got up and wiped my hands on the already worn out jeans I was wearing. "I'm sorry dude. It's just been a long day, scracth that. It's been a long_ year_". A yawn escaped my lips and the grin on my face was evident. His eye brows were wiggled and forming wrinkles on his forhead "you know what, I can't have you sleeping at work. Get your ass home and get some sleep, and be well rested tomorrow". I scaratched the back of my neck nervously knowing he was right, it had been a long week with little sleep. "I hope you know, your sure are the best boss ever" he clapsed my back with a cheeky smile "get out of here and go home" I threw him a wave "thanks gramps!"

"OI, YOU BRAT I'M NOT THAT OLD. AND BE THANKFUL, I LET YOU GO EARLY HOME" I could only laugh at that "dude, I know you are over 50!" I could hear him muttering curses under his breath, so I decided to make a run for it before he was going to start throwing tools and tiers again. The last time that happened, I had a bruise for atleast a month.

The car trip home was a drag; it was raining and becoming really dark. The numbers 09:30 PM glowed on my dashboard indicating it was starting to get late, but I had to get the day's last task done. I picked up the phone and dialed Ino's number; I could feel the nervousity bubbling inside.

She took the phone and greeted me with a short "hello". I manned up and tried to sound polite "hello right back at ya'. I'm done at work know so I'm heading home right know, could you come over? I will make it short" she said something like 'okay hon' and hung up. I hoped the cartrip home would be long, not sure how long twenty minutes could feel.

I arrived home first, and let the drenched dog in. I got in and left the door unlocked for Ino. The place was a mess; I shouldn't be allowed to have visitors. I was starting to belive it was dangerous for your health to live here, but Shika never complained. Atleast as I knew.

I gathered all the dishes on the livingroom table and put them in the sink; I threw all the laundry in the hamper and plopped down on the sofa thinking mission accomplished. I lit a cigarette not bothering to change clothes.

There was a short knock and I could here someone entering. A quick "Hey you" came from me hoping she was in a good mood, so this could be as violencefree as possible. When she got into the livingroom she had a happy facade on, but when she saw how it was looking like inside she frowned looking annoyed "you know, this is why I practicly never come over. So, what was the emergency? I've to be home by eleven and this better not be another bootycall" I smiled weekly "I'll be quick, promise" she came and sat beside me crossing her legs, I took a deep breath. Here goes for nothing.

I practicly blurted it out, regretting the way it sounded "I think we should breakup Ino" she looked shocked, but it soon turned into rage. "What the hell are you saying? Atleast tell me why you asshole!" it came out screeching and I cringed. I told myself to stay calm and not let anything go out on her "I'm tired about the arguing, fighting and complaining. I'm tired of all of this, and we have lost the spark. We're not what we used to be-" she slapped me before I could finish, like bitchslapped me. I gritted my teeth telling myself not to hit her. Looking back at her I could tell she was fuming. "YOU'RE TIRED? I will gladly tell you that this is your fault, if you could just clean this dump up and get rid of your dog and ecpesially that annoying bestfriend of yours. Why can't you just do what I tell you to do?" the last came out week and she looked hurt, but still angry. "This is what I'm talking about, you complain about Shika who is my bestfriend since ever. And you tell me to get rid of Akamaru? You know my dad gave him to me for god sake, he means the world to me!" I had started yelling and getting mad. "And you know I don't have the time to always clean up around here, do you know how much I work to afford this place? Do you know how much I work for keeping Akamaru? Do you?" I was almost out of breath as I stopped shouting; I noticed I had held her by the sweather while I was yelling at her. I couldn't get the look off fright of my retina. I shifted my glance away from her and tried to speak as calm as possible "get your things, the get the hell out of here" it came out growling through clenched teeth. She got up and did what I said.

When I heard she was finising up, I rose from the couch and followed her to the door so I could lock it after her. Right when I thought she was going to exit through the door, she turned around and punched my jaw with what I guess was all her might. It did sting but wasn't near to tip me over. "I will be the best thing you have ever had. And for the record, you really sucked in bed" I figured she tried to hit below the belt, and it worked. I pushed her out of the door and locked it before I changed my mind and killed her.

I got out of the shower nude, not even bothering to put on something. I threw on a boxer and plopped down on the couch with a towel around my neck. I picked up the phone and searched for the numeber I was looking for, as I waited hearing that dull beeping noise. I lit another lucky hoping for it to calm me down. I heard he picked up mumling something groggily. "Dude, I hope you know you are calling me at 2 AM. And it is school tomorrow, so why aren't you sleeping?" It was silent for a second before I dared to speak. "She hit me" it came out hoarse and through clenched teeth. I could hear his concern "please tell me you didn't hit her, tell me you didn't hit anyone" I was glad Shika always answered the phone when I called, even if he was sleeping. "I hit the wall. And by the way, we need to fix the hole in the wall" he laughed nervously trying to get my mood up "so I take it the breakup didn't go so well?" I snorted, his sense of humor had always been weird. "I guess you can say that. But what the hell, atleast I did it. It will be hell going to school tomorrow though" he sounded sleepy, but answered "I'm always here you know, now we are both single. Like in the old days" I laughed at that "yeah".

He had started to mumble something groggily "and while I remember, your mother have been calling me non stop the last five hours. So in the end I picked up the phone". There was a silent pause before he continued "she told me that you can come home now and that she sat some cash in your bankaccount" there was another silent pause, since I wasn't answearing him. "You know, you should atleast let her have your number. Or let her know where you live. I think she means it this time Kiba. She seemed upset" there wasn't another silent pause; instead you could hear the sound of a wall being punched. I picked the phone up and put it to my ear "we really need to get something done with that wall, ya'know. Anyway, don't mention that old hag in my presence. I've told you before, I never want to talk to her again" He coughed nervously "Kiba it's been two years, I think she misses you" it was silent; no one said anything for a minute. I guessed Shika gave up on the subject when he sighed. "Anyway, is there something else on your mind? A certain blondie, that haven't punched you yet I mean" I could hear him laughing of his own joke "you will never be funny, you know that?" I was glad he couldn't see me, only Shika mentioning Naruto made me smile like a madman. "And you're an ass, we all know this. It's been a week at school and you don't even dare to talk to him. I know you better than your dog missy, I know you like that little blue eyed dwarf" he was absolutly right, I liked the guy. I didn't even know him, but just him saying a simple 'hi' or seeing him have a cute look on his face made me smile like crazy. I was positive he was starting to think I was one. "I want to punch you but I can't, since we're on the phone and such" he laughed at that "I take that as yes of you liking this Naruto" I grunted annoyed, he knew me too well. "Fuck you" I tried to seem scary but it only came out dull. "No thank you bro. Anyway we have to do something with this certain dwarf you have the hotts for. I may even set you up, when I get to bored of you turning stalker on him" My mouth was agape "you wouldn't dare Nara" his voice turned serious "oh, just try me Inuzuka".

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't boring or just plain crap, but I feel it was important. I'll gladly recive some constructive criticism, I need help to get better. I hope next chapter will be more interesting, I'm thinking of posting it tonight.**

**I hope you guys like it, thank you so much for reading!**

**~ kebab-chan**


	4. Is it a date?

_**CHAPTER FOUR, IS IT A DATE?**_

**NARUTO'S POV**

"You need to get your ass down here if you don't want to be late, kiddo!" I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. I threw a fast glance at my cell phone and saw it was thirty-six minutes to class. I was in deep shit I tell you, because it took at least thirty to get to school in the rush hour. I was stopped before I could reach the door. "Mom, I'm going to be late" I whined, but she only huffed at that. She grabbed my chin and lifted it up "open your mouth." She said while smiling like a psycho. I did what she said and got at least five pills forced down my throat. She gave me a glass of water and smiled brightly "drink up, and have a good day at school." Why did she have to hand feed them to me? I could take the goddamn medication myself, but of course my parents didn't trust me.

I gave her a quick nod and headed out the door.

If I was going to be late, I could just skip the first period anyway.

Instead of driving to the school I stopped by a coffee shop along the way. I got a plain joe and lit a cigarette while walking to the car. I sat down inside the car, sipping coffee and watching people getting on with the daily routines they call life. That was when I saw something surprising; the next person I laid my eyes on was Kiba. Kiba was walking on the sidewalk, why was Kiba walking on the sidewalk?

I took this as my chance. I rolled the window all the way down, and it took all my courage to shout "HEY KIBA". He quickly spun around the moment I shouted, and smiled brightly when his eyes met mine. I started blushing oh that gorgeous smile of his. Why was he walking in my direction? He had started making his way over here waving at me. I need to start thinking about what I'm doing, because what the fuck am I going to say to him? He got right into the passenger seat and smiled at me, "dude, why aren't you at school?"

My words caught in my throat when I tried to speak and it came out sounding retarded. "I-I overslept.. So I decided to sk-skip first period", he only responded with a 'oh'. "Why aren't you at school anyway?" I succeeded in not sounding scared; at least I hope I did. "Ah yeah, I kind of forgot his morning that I've left my car at the work shop. So I had to walk since I didn't have cash for the buss ride. So here I am." It was hard looking at him without blushing or staring, I would creep him out. I took a sip of the coffee before speaking. "Do you want a ride then" I was staring out the window the whole time, not daring to look at him. He must be considering it, since he didn't answer right away. "Sure, sure. Thank you so much" I turned around smiling a bit, mission accomplished. He faced me with a cheeky smile scratching his neck. "You won't mind if I smoke in your car, do you?" I guessed he tried to be polite, since I was already smoking myself. I shook my head in response.

He reached for his pocket and lit one; I found the silence awkward so I started the engine getting the car on the road.

"HEY, NARUTO. DUDE, WAIT A MINUTE!" skeptically I turned around from hearing my name been shout. What I saw was Kiba running in my direction. When he got closer he didn't stop running, he was running right at me so I panicked. I grabbed my backpack and ran towards my car as an escape. I didn't get to the car before he reached me; he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up making me unable to run. My hoodie slipped up and revealed my pale belly; goose bumps were forming from the cold. "K-Kiba, l-let me down" He probably did this to everyone that ran away from him, I was positive. This is a normal thing for him. He let go of me, after I had tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp desperately. When my feet were on the ground again, I tried to regain my balance. I turned to him, hoping I didn't blush. He was looking innocently down at me, with his famous bright smile. "It was the only way to stop you, why did you run away from me anyway?" He was pouting slightly. "Y-you were running right towards me, and you weren't slowing down. I thought you were going to kill me or something.." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, grinning the whole time. "I wanted to say thank you for the lift this morning, before you got to your car and headed home. Since I don't have your number you see." The smile he had on his face was definitely hiding something. I laughed nervously, understanding how weird my logic was.. "Oh, I see" I tugged nervously on the edge of the hoodie. "Do you want my number, or were you joking?" it came out in a low voice and my glance was shifting everywhere except Kiba. "I sure do, so what is it?" a smile made it's way to my face, happy with his answer. I pulled out my phone, getting his number as well. "Kiba, I'm sorry for asking much. But do you know a place for me to cut my hair? If I asked my mom she would take me to some creepy old lady shop" he was snickering, I wasn't sure if it was at or with me.. "Sure do dude, I can take you to some place I know. Is Saturday okay? It's a place with drop in" he was smiling, not seeming not bothered, so I guessed it was okay for him. Not that I expected it. "Great." Not knowing how long I could stand here, before I would start to blush like a madman. I turned around searching for my car. He grabbed me by my waist again and lifted me so he could talk into my ear; I was waiting for him to shout into my ear, telling me the whole thing was a joke. But the only thing that came was a sweet voice. "Can I get a lift home, please? I can pay you if you want" I was glad he couldn't see my face, because I weren't expecting this. The blush wouldn't leave my face now. I guessed I weren't used to the 'normal' social contact people were doing. I needed to get used to all this lifting and hugging.

He got off by my house; I found it odd since I could've driven him home. But he insisted, so I wouldn't argue. "It's only a short walk for me home anyway. Thanks for the lift dude." I waved him goodbye as he got out of the car. He was looking so good; if he only knew the effect it had on me. I was a blushing mess whenever he was around. I sat in my car, smiling like a fool watching him leave.

It was Friday night, and unlike most people my age. I was in my room playing a game I could do in my sleep.

I kept checking the phone on the floor beside me, my black htc chacha that was. Why I was constantly checking my phone, I wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was going to text me, never mind calling me. But I was still clinging onto the last string of possibility.

I went over to my bookshelf and grabbed the latest volume of death note I owned. I had to go shopping soon. I plopped down on my bed and opened the pocket to indulge in the adventures of Kira.

The manga wasn't the same after L had died; after all he was my favorite character.

There was a short knock before my mom came barging in, in her hand where an orange pill bottle and in the other was a glass of water. She came over to my bed and opened the bottle, read the description and then laid two pills in her palm. She had a forced smile on her face when facing me. "Open up, sweetie" I did as she told me, hoping she wouldn't suffocate me. I reached for the glass and drank it up; I could feel the cool sensation go through my digestion. I handed the glass back at her. "What exactly did you just give me? I thought I took them all this morning" she wiggled her brows. "Oh, Dr. Hatake said to give you these around bedtime" she read on the bottle, "it says it's some kind of sleeping pills, Lorazepam or something." He was considering it, huh? I guess he decided quickly then. I guessed I would never in my life read what it said on the bottle, most likely I weren't allowed to even touch it. I wonder where they hid it? Like in their bedroom or something? Eww.

I stripped down until I was in my boxers, and pulled a random hoodie on. I crept under the comforter and pulled my knees up to my chest waiting for sleep to take over for now.

**KIBA'S POV**

"I don't know what to do Shika, I want to text him" I could hear him sighing across the line. "Would you stop your whining, you sound desperate. And if you start texting him so soon you might creep him the fuck out." I pulled my hair in frustration, almost making myself bald. "I get what you're saying, but I still want to hear his voice" I could make out a mumbled 'for the love of god'. He took a deep breath before talking, "you were never this desperate with Ino in the beginning, actually you were never like this with Ino. You really like this guy huh? But you don't even know him that well." A nervous laugh escaped my lips, "he he, but I want to get to know him ya'know."

I waited for his answer or more like his conclusion; he indeed was my personal advisor. "Well, you could drop by his house tomorrow, to be polite and meet his parents. And if your lucky, you can get a sneak peek on his room you pervert." I thanked god that he couldn't see my face, I didn't doubt the fact I was blushing. Only the idea of seeing a sleeping Naruto, made my imagination run wild. "Are you still alive dude, or did your perverted thoughts consume you again?" I choked on my own spit. "D-Did not" he snickered over the line "sure" the sarcasm was leaking from his voice. "Bastard" he was still snickering; he was truly amused by my so-called personal life. "Dude, I'm going to sleep. It's like 3AM or something; I'm fucking tired after all the talking about how crazy you are after the dwarf. When did you realize that by the way?" I coughed nervously and tried to speak. "I kind of felt for him the first time I got a glimpse of his eyes. His bangs are so long I can't see them so well, but the glimpse I got, it really got me head over heals." Shika was now laughing so hard; I could hear him gasping for air.

"T-that, s-sounded so cliché. Dude, are you really the butch mechanic that won't take shit from anyone, Mr. Kiba Inuzuka? Because I need to have a serious talk with him."

It was now official; Shika's personal hobby was to make fun of my crushes. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny. I will talk to you tomorrow ass-face. So, good night." For once, he got a little serious about the conversation. "Dude, you need to call me when you get back from your date. I want now how it went, and if something happened." Well this was a shock, coming from Shika of all people. "Wow, you're really curios about this. I'll give you a call tomorrow then. Bye dude" I got a short goodbye and good luck before I hung up.

I couldn't sleep; my eyes were wide open staring up at the ceiling. I got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower, to get as clean as I could possibly be.

I felt like such a girl to call it like a date, since he didn't see it the same way. He just needed a haircut, and I was only going to show him a place to do it.

I got out of the shower and started to dry my hair. After I blow-dried it I put a little hair gel in each palm spiking it, leaving a messy look. I really wanted to make a good impression on his parents. I got out of the bathroom smelling aftershave and musk, testing out the new perfume I bought. I put on my best jeans that were black; I searched like a madman after a clean wife beater. I put on the first white I saw, the only one with out oil stains. In the back of my closet, I found the only unused piece clothing I owned. It was spared to a special occasion, and I saw this as one. It was my black and blue-checkered shirt, brand new with the price tag still intact. I ripped the price tag off with my teeth and put it on. I didn't bother buttoning up, and pulled the sleeves up to my elbow. I put food in Akamaru's bowl and was now on my way. I was so glad I picked my car up yesterday.

It was smart to get off by Naruto's house, know I knew exactly where he lived. I was standing on the doorstep with butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I ringed thedoorbell almost shaking with excitement; I could hear someone shout on the other side of the door before it flew open.

I was greeted with a beautiful woman; she had long red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Her eye weren't the same blue as Naruto though. They were beautiful midnight blue. But next to Naruto's eyes, they couldn't even compare. She had a bright smile and seemed kind "Hey how can I help you, young man?" I cleared my throat before speaking "Hey, let me introduce myself. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm here to pick up Naruto." She looked puzzled for a moment but continued to smile as bright as ever. "How nice, my Naru-chan got a friend in the new city. Come in, come in." I stepped inside and closed the door after me; I threw a quick glance on my watch and saw that the time was only 10:02 AM. I was here early; I hope I wasn't disturbing the morning routines in this household. But when I looked around I noticed how quiet it was, the only one in the first floor was who I presumed was his mother. I looked around and saw that the living room was nicely decorated and tidy, the exact opposite of my place. She came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. It's so nice to meet you Kiba."

She reached her hand out and I gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki" her smile was sincere the whole time; I had taking a liking to his mother. So seemed so kind, and not to mention nice. "Oh, if you would be sweet and take this coffee upstairs and wake up sleeping beauty. He's on the new medication so he slept in today". What. What medications? Was Naruto on medications? The whole thing confused me. But I played along not to raise suspicion. I put on a smile, "of course, where is his room?" She handed me the coffee before pointing her finger upstairs. "You go up the stairs then take right, and at the end of the corridor is his room. He's kind of a heavy sleeper, so don't go easy on him when waking him up!" She was smiling the whole time while talking, so I wasn't sure if she was serious or sarcastic. "Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki" I got up the stairs and headed for Naruto's room, this was one big house for only three people. I knocked twice to make sure if he was awake or not. There wasn't a sound; it was as silent as the dead. I turned the knob and entered the room.

When I stepped into the room, I was met with an overwhelming darkness that could only be found one other place; Ino's heart. It was only one light source, and that was a creak in the curtains. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart letting sunshine enter the room. I turned around and saw that in the twin-sized bed, laid my sleeping beauty. He didn't use much of it since he was lying in a corner facing the wall. I listed over and saw that the

Twin-sized comforter was crumpled up into the middle of the bed, and he was lying with his knees almost up to his chest; hogging the only pillow in the bed tight to his chest. When I got closer I heard he was mumbling some thing almost inaudible. I sat down on the bed with the coffee in hand leaning closer trying to make out what he was saying.

"Kiba, Kibaaa" the second call of my name was louder then the first, I scooted over now my interested perked. "Stop, stop it. Stop it, can you stop please." I remembered Shika saying when someone talks in their sleep, they usually responded. And often they spoke the truth. I was now sitting in the middle of the bed, on top of the comforter admiring him. He suddenly rolled himself over, the action making his hoodie slid up a bit exposing some soft pale skin. I stretched my neck and caught a glimpse of his gorgeous body. I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "what should I stop, Naru?" he answered immediately. "Stop tickling me, you know I'm ticklish, bastard." He had a vague smile on his lips while sleeping. I took advantage of his sleeping form, but I couldn't help it. He was just too cute, I promised myself I wouldn't do something over the line, yeah keep promising yourself that Kiba. "I will only stop if you tell me what you think of me Naru." There was a little pause before he spoke, "do I have to? And you're so mean, making me do this. It's embarrassing you know.." He hugged the pillow tighter hiding his face from my view. He was too cute asleep for my resistance. "If you don't tell me, I won't stop tickling you" I was so close now, I was practically whispering in his ear. A soft tone of red covered his cheeks. "I like Kiba's personality, he's always so kind to me. And I like Kiba's body; it looks so nice and muscular even with clothes on. You would look so good naked, why haven't I seen Kiba naked?" I blushed at that, he would never said this things awake. I wonder if he actually spoke the truth, like that he want to see me naked? "You're so cute Naru" he was smiling weekly with drool covering his chin, It was time to wake him up know. I couldn't do this to him forever. I got close to his ear and shouted "Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up." He jumped and was now sitting up straight in the bed, hugging the pillow like Gollum protecting his ring. He turned and looked at me with half lidded eyes. "K-Kiba? Is that you?" I threw him my trademark smile. "The one and only, did you sleep well? Here's your coffee dude" I handed over the coffee, hoping it was still warm. He took it carefully, taking a sip. "I did sleep well. Why are you here, and why are you giving me coffee? Am I still asleep?" I snickered; he was still cute when just woken up. "You aren't sleeping, I'm the real deal. I decided to come and pick you up, and since you were still sleeping

Your mother asked me to wake you up." He seemed a bit of in shock. "Oh, okay. I guess that's fine". He drank some more of his coffee then handed me the cup. "I'm taking a shower, just you wait here." He crawled out of bed reaching for the wall; he walked to the closet still holding onto it. He opened it and started fumbling around; he pulled out a black oversized hoodie, a grey whifebeater and some denim-blue skinny jeans. He almost crawled, in the direction of what I presumed was the bathroom. He closed the door and not a moment later, I heard a crash. What in the world was he doing in there? "Are you okay in there, dude?" I looked skeptically in the direction of the bath, I only heard a faint "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just can't see shit." He muttered curses under his breath and the next thing I heard was the shower running. I laid down on his bed, inhaling his scent. Faint, I could smell his sweet scent. And if this was only a faint version of what he smelled, he must smell extremely good. I looked around the room, noticing it was pretty empty except a 40inch TV with a lot of game consoles. He had an xbox, a playstation2, a playstation3 and even a nintendo64. And I think I spotted a Wii sensor on the top of his TV. The game cases were flooded around the TV. I guess he uses a lot of his time inside, huh. I noticed a bookshelf filled with manga, he's quite the reader to apparently. What made me the most curious were the empty pill bottles on the nightstand beside the bed. It was at least three of them; I rolled over so I could get a better look. I read on the closest one, studying the description. The first one said 'anti-depressions', the second said something I think was 'anti-psychosis', and the third I had no chance in hell to understand what it was. This really confused me, was he taking prescription drugs or something? His mother mentioned medications earlier though.. I reached for the bottles and read what it stood, ' prescription for Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto. Age 17. Dose: 1 pill daily as prescription from doctor' it stood the same on all the bottles; I put them back at the nightstand in confusion. Then I noticed the pair of black glasses that laid there. I guessed he used reading glasses, I put them on in curiosity and everything in the room got blurry, I practically couldn't see. I concluded he was practically blind without them, but I've never seen him wear them. I guess he had to use contacts with his eyesight. He got out of the bath when I put the glasses back down; I didn't even notice the shower getting turned off. I glanced at him looking at what he was doing, he were reaching for something behind the books in the shelf. He grabbed it and put a pack of Marlboro in the front pocket of his jeans. He picked up some other things and then headed over to the nightstand and saw the pill bottles; he put them quickly in the nightstand drawer. The only thing left on the nightstand was the glasses. I turned completely to him "I didn't know you use glasses?" His head snapped up and he looked a bit surprised. "Oh, yeah. I normally use contacts, the glasses is most for when I'm gaming. I'm practically blind without them. When I saw you, you were merely a shadow." Huh, so he was practically blind without them? Interesting. "So how did you know who I was?" That's a good question actually. He blushed a bit, "I recognized your voice." That surprised me; I thought it was a lucky guess. I jumped out of bed and stretched my arms. "Shall we go if you're ready?" He picked up his cell phone from the bed; it was a really old worn out htc chacha. He put it in his pocket and headed for the door. I walked behind him and got a sniff of him, he was straight out of the shower and smelled almost intoxicating. He smelled like.. Did he smell like vanilla?

We walked down stairs when we were stopped my Kushina, she came over to Naruto grabbed his chin and tilting it up. I heard a short "open up" and so he did, she put like 5 pills in his mouth and handed him a glass of water. He drank up and started walking to the door. I followed him and we got to my car. We had just sat down when I asked, I was just too curious at this point. "Why does your mother give you pills?" He had his head turned towards the window looking out, and spoke in a low tone. "She just give me a lot of vitamins, since I'm really short and shit." It was true that he was short; but those did not look like vitamins to me. I wanted to ask more, but it looked like I hit a touchy subject. I got the engine running and headed downtown.

I parked the car and got out, watching Naruto in a desperate attempt to get down. He halfway fell down but he managed to regain his balance in the last second before he landed on his ass. He was short, so I couldn't blame him. I've had my car lifted up, so for him it was a bit longer down. I lit a cigarette feeling the smoke fill my lungs. I turned around and saw that Naruto just put a smoke in the corner of his mouth; I reached my hand out and lit it before he could do so himself. He took a deep breath and smiled at me "thank you." I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot when he gave me that smile.

I opened the door to the shop and a little bell went off. I held the door open for him and he entered the shop as well. It wasn't so many people in the shop; there was only an old lady that sat under the blow-dryer reading an old magazine. She looked up, sending us a skeptically glance. I sent her a bright smile, which she surprisingly returned.

"Hello, and welcome to Carrie's Salon. I'm Carrie and how can I help you guys?" I spun around and saw Carrie come out from the backroom in an apron around her hips. "Hey Carrie, you look good." When she saw who it was, she ran towards me and gave me a hug. I returned it and then let her go. "Nice to see you Kiba! You look handsome as always, need a new haircut? Not long since I cut your hair. I like your hair that length, it makes you hot. You shouldn't cut or color it you know." She had her hand under her chin looking skeptical at me. I scratched the back of my neck laughing nervously, hoping Naruto didn't get the wrong impression of Carrie and me. She was like a sister to me, nothing more nothing less. "I'm not the one that's getting a haircut today, it's my buddy over here" I pointed my thumb in the direction of Naruto giving her a toothy smile. Her face turned to Naruto and she gave him a smile, I realized she actually was taller than him. I almost chocked on my laughter, Naruto was only like 5'4"? And Carrie was at least 5'8". She reached her hand out towards Naruto giggling. "Oh, I didn't see you over there. Hi, I'm Carrie the owner of the Salon. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and tried to smile. "Hi, I'm Naruto" I could feel the tension getting thicker. "You can just come and sit over here Naruto, and I'll be right back" she directed towards a chair with a big mirror in front of it. I followed him to the chair and took a stool and sat down beside him.

Carrie came back with her scissors attached to her apron on her right hip. She put a cape on Naruto and attached it to his neck. "So how do you want it blondie." She was caressing his hair through her fingers, looking at the split ends. She didn't pick up on how uncomfortable he got. He had closed eyes, and from how tensed his jaw was I guessed he was clutching his teeth shut. I had to stop this from getting too awkward on Naruto's account. "Just you make him look cute, okay Carrie?" I smiled brightly at her catching her attention, but both her and Naruto looked shocked at me. A nervous smile formed as I scratched my neck. Carrie just nodded and got to work; I could see blond locks of hair hitting the ground. I hoped it turned out like I'd said.

I woke up, realizing I fell asleep. Which was stating the obvious. I snapped out my groggy daze when I heard Carrie trying to talk to Naruto about something, when I looked at him I only saw him partly sideways and the back of his head. Carrie was standing behind him styling his hair. I could see it was shorter, not much more then that. She suddenly spun the chair around taking off his cape. "TA-DAA." She almost screamed while waving her arms. I was speechless, and pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. He was stunning, and now I could see his entire face. His bangs were cut just above his eyes, lying on his eyebrows. The rest of his hair was equally short. It was the first time I had ever seen his eyes properly. They were beautiful; he had cerulean orbs that were so deep I think I was drowning in them. They had so much emotion hidden with in. The haircut looked so good on him, Carrie actually made him look hot, not cute. I wasn't complaining though. "W-what do you think, Kiba?" I was brought back to senses, realizing I had been staring. I noticed he was blushing. "You look really nice, the haircut suits you so well" I was really being modest now, but I didn't want to embarrass him nor me. An annoyed 'hmpf' could be heard from Carrie. "Just really nice? He looks gorgeous, you need to compliment my work properly Kiba." I was a bit taken a back of what she had said, but I only smiled at her rubbing my neck. "You're right Carrie, he does look pretty hot right now." I could see Naruto's face heat up out of the corner of my eye. "So, do you guys want a piercing or something? I can give you a discount since it's you Kiba." She had a smug smile on her face while saying that. The idea got my thoughts going, Naruto would look so hot with a piercing. I could hear the chair scrape against the floor as he got up. "A p-piercing? Like through the skin?" It was decided; he would look so hot with a piercing. "It's my treat, I can take one with you." I gave him one of those persuasive smiles of mine; he looked a bit dazed but nodded his head agreeing.

We were in the backroom now, and I had just gotten my tongue pierced. It was a dark blue barbell with the same colored marbles. Both Carried and me were looking questioning at him, he noticed this and got very self-conscious. He seemed nervous. I rubbed his back reassuringly, hoping he wouldn't bail out on the piercing. "You know, a lip piercing would look so good on you." I nodded in agreement with Carrie; she did always have good ideas. "N-never, I have to get a piercing I can cover up. My dad would freak out if he ever saw it." Oh, his father was like that. The thought of meeting his dad made me nervous every time. An idea popped up into my head, I busted out in an evil laughter and smiled smugly on him. He saw this and turned red, even his ears. I think he picked up on what I was going to suggest. "I-I w-will never pierce my, you know, my m-my you know." He was flustered and stuttering, but he stilled looked so cute. "Or you could just pierce your bellybutton, or hipbone?" He gave me a weird look, "but those are so girly Kiba." He was mumbling it; I had started to enjoy seeing his flustered face. I'm such a horrible human being. "I got it, I got it. You can pierce your nipple, that's always hot." A nipple piercing would be perfect. He thought about it in silence before answering, "Okay, that sounds good." Carrie stopped tapping her foot restlessly and started to prepare the tools for the piercing.

He pulled both of his hoodie and whifebeater over his head, but not of his arms and laid them on his stomach. He was so tensed while lying on the table watching Carrie sterilize his left nipple. I was totally spaced out, almost drooling. His chest and abdomen were pale and looked so soft, I just wanted to stroke his skin with my fingertips. I noticed how pale he was, I guessed he rarely went outside and sunbathed. I didn't care about it, because he looked so hot undressed either way. It surprised me how mesmerized I was of his body, normally when I checked out guys I was always turned on by the tall ones with muscles. So why was I so hot for this blue eyed 'dwarf' like Shika used to say.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts with a silent scream, I think my hand just broke. "AAAHHHOOUUCH" Naruto had grabbed a hold of my hand when Carrie had pierced the nipple. He was still holding onto my hand when she put the horseshoe shaped piercing through the hole. I started to stroke his thigh to soothe him; it was out of pure reflex. Apparently my reflexes to calm him down, was to start touching him, I'm such a pervert.

I stretched my neck trying to get a good look of his nipple. "Carrie, can I see the piercing before he put the hoodie back on?" She looked a little confused at me but only smiled smugly. "Sure, take a look at this beauty" he sure was a one. I got a better look at his nipple, and it looked good. I couldn't wait to see it when it was healed, because it was a bit red know. It was so hot; he had a black horseshoe shaped piercing with spikes. It was a good choice, I only hope I would see more of it in the future. "Can I get dressed now?" Naruto looked a bit flushed but unfazed by just getting pierced.

We were standing with the cash register and paying, Naruto for the haircut and I paid for the piercings. Carrie handed him over a bottle of anti-bacteria cleaning fluid, and told him to use it to clean his nipple everyday.

She bid usfarewellwith a smug look on her face that only I noticed.

I could feel a tug on my arm, "uh Kiba." I turned around and faced Naruto smiling. "What is it?" he relished my arm and started fumbling with his fingers. "I kind of need some stuff, and I wondered if you could help me choose." He stared down at the ground; it bugged me that he was still this shy around me. But I was still so grateful that he had opened up the little he had. He wasn't so close with others in school that I knew of. "It's okay no matter what it is. I'll help you with what I can, okay?" He looked up a bit at me, having a smile tugging in the corner of his mouth. I really loved his knew hair, know I could see his eyes so easy. And what gorgeous eyes he had. "Thanks. Do you know where a game shop is then?" Another thing I liked about this guy, he was a gamer. I hoped he was good so he could give me a challenge, unlike Shika. I grabbed a hold of his arm and took him to the nearest game shop or called 'game world', it was my favorite shop for the moment. I turned around and saw Naruto with a stunned look on his face, "wow" he breathed out. "Amazed or something?" the shop weren't that big actually. "It's just so much to choose from, in my old town I always ordered online." He quickly found what he was looking for and walked over to the 'adventure and story mode' section. I walked over and looked on the newest battlefield wondering if I should buy it or not.

For a while I had been spacing out reading on the backside of the skyrim case, Naruto came over to me with both Diablo III and Forza in his hands. He reached up trying to get the Halo 3 that were on a shelf high up, seeing him struggle I took it out of the shelf and handed it over to him. "Thank you Kiba." He was smiling at me with out blushing and or stutter. Me on the other hand was blushing; I couldn't get enough of that smile. "Well, I'm kind of finished at this store. I'm just going to go and purchase these." He gave me a smile and walked over to the check out.

It had already starting to get late; the clock was already showing four thirty. After he had been on a second handed bookstore purchasing manga, we had just strolled through the city window-shopping. It had been nice walking with him; I had started to love his personality. He was kind, sweet and actually very funny. No, he was hilarious when he came with his puns.

It made me rather happy that the car trip home was like forty minutes long during the rush hour.

I glanced in his direction, noticing he hadn't moved since he got inside the car. He was staring out of the window not making a single sound. I wanted to comfort him some way, to tell him there is nothing to worry about. I wanted him to relax and be himself.

I'd started to get addicted to the closeness between us, now having abstinences. I just wanted to feel it again, just a little. I took his hand carefully and started to brush hispalm with my thumb. He almost jumped by the action, but relaxed continuing to look out of the window. He looked at me with an unsure face, being flustered. "You don't mind me smoking in your car do you?" I only smiled at him; he was being cute asking me the obvious. "No problem dude, you don't even have to ask ya'know." He took his hand out of mine and reached for his pocket. My hand felt ridiculously empty. He lit the cigarette, and then put the lighter and the pack of smoke on the dashboard. He rolled the window down a couple of inches, letting the smoke out. His hand laid beside his thigh again. The urge to touching him made me do things without a reason, I took his hand carefully. I tried to approach him gentle, I didn't want to creep him out. He relaxed visibly when my thumb started to caress his palm. His eyes were directed out of the window, and the only thing to be heard in the car was the radio making sounds it shouldn't.

The first conversation starter that came to mind was blurted out before I could even react. "So, why did you and your family move?" It was silent for a second, "dad got a new job" and with that it went quiet again. I couldn't stand it, the silence. I wanted to hear his voice. "So what does your parents do for a living?" He glanced at me for a second but continued to look out of the window. "My dad's a chief nervo surgeon, and my mom's a nurse. And he insisted for her to get a job as well if they were going to move into the big city. And they complied with every demand he had. So here I am." Wow, his dad was starting to intimidate me more and more by the second. He seemed like a scary man, a scary powerful man. It would be hard to make a good impression on him. "Do you like this city? Gotten to know anyone or something?" He turned his head laying it on his shoulder while blushing a bit. I had a creeping feeling he was starting to warm up to me. I realized I was still stroking his hand, and he hadn't pulled away yet. That had to mean something, right? "I like the city a little, I like the game shop though. I've met you here, and you're nice." I was glad my eyes were directed on the road and not him, because I was blushing. Even if it were vague words, it meant the world to me. "Oh, that's nice. And if you want, I can introduce you to Shika if you want." I could see him furrowing his brows at me. "Who is Shika?" The atmosphere had turned out awkward by now. "Oh, Shika is my best buddy. I've known him for like forever or something." There was only a silent 'oh' before he fell silent again.

I could see his house now, coming closer faster than I wanted. This meant I had to say goodbye for the weekend most likely.

I parked in the driveway then jumped down from the car, I glanced at Naruto and saw that he hadn't gotten down yet. When he saw me coming towards the passenger seat, his blush was an obvious red. "It's a long way down, okay?" He was pouting looking like a five year old, a cute five year old that was. "I've had the car raised a bit so I don't blame you. Come here, I'll help you." He muttered a silent 'okay' while getting out of the seat standing on the edge. I reached for his waist and lifted him from the car, putting him on the ground.

I followed him to the front porch, and when he reached for the knob I spoke. "Can I get a hug, like a goodbye hug?" He turned and looked at me a bit shocked but nodded his head anyway. I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest, I didn't know why I had said that. My arms slid around his shoulders as I pulled him close, I could feel those unsure hands around my waist. But it didn't take long before he melted into the hug. He had his chin on my chest and mine rested on his head. I angled my head better so I could smell his hair; I inhaled and made a conclusion. He did smell like vanilla. It was a sweet simple scent, but it was highly addictive. I don't know how long we stood like this; I could feel his breathing though my shirt hitting my chest, and he was so calm at this point I guess he didn't mind me doing this.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kushina came out with surprise written all over her face, I guess she didn't expect seeing this. "OH, it's you guys. I just saw an unknown car in the driveway and was going to check it out. I didn't know I was interrupting something.. I just remembered I let the pot on the stove!" And with that she disappeared faster than she appeared, with neither of us getting to speak a word. I could feel his grip tightening around my waist and he buried his face in my chest. I could see his ears turn red and he started to breath heavier. As my instincts kicked in again, I had started to stroke his back in soothing circles. After a while he started to breathe more normal and his grip around my waist loosened a bit, but he didn't let go. I nuzzled my nose in his hair breathing him in. I pulled him away from my chest but didn't let him go. He stared down at the ground and mumbled in a broken voice. "I'm going to go inside now Kiba.." I didn't want to see him like this. I pulled him into my chest and held him tight, and he put his hands inside my shirt holding onto the whifebeater. I whispered into his ear. "You're not going inside, I'm going to hold you like this for a little while longer."

**A/N: I feel so sappy, is it too cliché? I wanted some progress, and it turned out like this. This is a long chapter, and it was a pain in the ass to fix it. I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best; I hope my grammar doesn't suck so much. Tell me if you think the progress is to fast, or to slow, cliché or just bad. **

**I hope you like it, and tell me if you do. It gives me courage to post more chapters.**

**And I really need a beta, so If there is anyone that want to. Just send me a PM, and I will love you to death.**

**~kebab-chan**


	5. Black belt and an apron

_**CHAPTER FIVE,**_ _**BLACK BELT AND AN APRON.**_

**KIBA'S POV**

Classes hadn't started yet but I allready had a certain Shika nagging at me. "Why didn't you call on saturday, or sunday for that matter? You know what, screw it. Just tell me now and make it short. I have class in like, whatever, I don't give a fuck." I sighed, feeling a headache forming. "He got his hair cut, that looked so good on him. And then we pierced us, and he got the hottest piercing like ever. He then buyed some games, he's a gamer btw. And then we window-shopped for a couple of hours. I drove him home, and I held his hand. When we got home I walked him to the door and got a hug. But then his mom walked out on us, and started to mumble something about the stove and interrupting and just walked back in.

And then we stood there for like fifthteen minutes, and after that I left." I spoke fast and was out of breath when finishing. Shika only looked stunned at me, he snapped out of the daze laughing. "You held hands and hugged, what are you? Seven years old" I guess he was right, I didn't know if he liked me back. So I didn't go any further, scared I would ruin everything. "He did held me under my shirt when we were hugging" I said as a matter of fact. "Oh. I guess that is something. Not exactly a normal friend hug you got. Where did you guys get pierced?" I knew it was stupid to get my hopes up after a hug, but I couln't help it. I opened my mouth and showed him my piercing. "Nice dude, I bet he would enjoy that piercing of yours sooner or later." It looked like his face was going to break in two. "Shut it dude" he was enjoying this too much. "Anyway, where did he get pierced?" Oh yeah, the lovely piercing of his. "He pierced his nipple, you should've seen it" I bit my lip, and he got the hint. "Easy cowboy, you-" The loud bell cut him off, before he could say anything else. He clasped my back smiling "I'm happy for you, I hope you and the dwarf get lovely kids!" I could only laugh at him "We can't get kids Shika! Are you deluded or something?" He only laughed while walking away from me.

I spotted Naruto when I walked in the direction of the gymnasium; I jogged up to him and started walking beside of him. He noticed me and pulled the headphones off. "Kiba. Hey" he looked up at me smiling. Saturday came popping up in my head, making me blush. "Hey you, do you have P.E know?" He looked away frowing."Why do you ask? P.E isn't my thing anyway." I gave him an asking look "not your thing? Trust me the whole class except mabye two sucks at P.E. do you have your change of clothes with you?" he looked shocked at me "I do, but I'm skipping.." This can be your lucky day Kiba. And if you're really lucky, you might see him half naked. I slung my arm optimistically around his shoulders."You're coming with me, because we're having P.E" He tried to protest, but without luck. "But Kiba I suck, can't I just skip" this made me grin; it was like he would do what I told him to. It was the perfect opportunity, and I'm such a pervert. "You are going to have P.E with me, end of discussion lil' dude." He was wearing a pout looking a little mad at me. "I don't want to, Kiba you're mean." His pouting face was so cute; I just want to eat him up. Yes, in a sexual way to.

I was so happy that after Saturday he had started to be more open towards me, this was a start.

All of the students were lined up in the gymnasium listening to Guy the teacher talk. "Today's lesson we will be having one on one wrestling! So use that youthfull spirit of yours and wrestle with your heart's intent!" He then left us decide pairs of our own, and told us where the gym mats were. I looked for Naruto everywhere, having truble finding him in the crowd; since we all were wearing white long sleeved shirt's with the school logo and dark blue short. I when I found him, I saw that he was still without a partner. And looked like he didn't know what the fuck to do. I made my way over to him and slung my arm over his shoulder and dragged him along to get some mats. "I'll be your partner today, always nice to be at service." I smiled bright at him and he only replied with a single, "thanks Kiba, you're a lifesaver." I was glad he didn't pull away when I had my arm around him. This was indeed a start.

Guy blew the whistle indicating us to start; I could already hear grunts and yelling echo though the room.

I looked down at Naruto cursing myself; I really didn't think things through. How was I supposed to wrestle him? He was so small and cute, and since I liked him there were no chance in hell I was going to try and hurt him. I prepared myself to atleast do something, so I grabbed his shoulder unaware what would happen next.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Kiba and his god damn gorgeous smiled got me here. I was now having P.E for the first time in a year or so, and when I heard we were going to execute wrestling I think I got two inches tall. I got to my senses when I heard the teacher blew the wistle signalizing us to start. I looked up at Kiba and saw that he was looking at me with doubt in his eyes. He then grabbed my shoulder and hit a pressure point, and the next thing I knew I acted on pure reflex. I took a hold of his arm with both of mine; I spun around facing him with my back. And the next thing I knew I threw him in the ground, and sat on his stomach. And it all happend so fast I didn't even blink. I still had some strenght left huh?

Kiba looked shocked at me as he tried to get oxygen to his lungs, he then tried to speak, but it only came out hoarse "what in the world did just happend?" I looked away; I didn't dare to look him in the face after what I had just done. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to happend. I'm so sorry Kiba" I could feel guilt tear my insides apart; he would be so pissed now. But instead he broke out in a fit of laughter. I looked at him with confused eyes. "What are you even sorry for? We're having wrestling this class, and you just kicked my ass. And you're only like 5'4. That's not bad for someone nine inches smaller than me." He was now holding onto my thighs that were on each side of his chest, he was caressing them with his thumbs, and his hands were so fucking warm. I had started to get used to Kiba's habit of thouching and hugging, I was actually starting to like it. But of course these moments have to end. Suddenly the teacher stood beside me and with an arm on my shoulder, I guess Kiba could feel me tense up because he was still stroking my thighs in a soothing manner. "It was a nice tackle that one, my young friend. Are you doing any kind of martial Arts? I presume you do from the look of the toss you just did." I looked up at the teacher and tried to speak without embarrassing myself. "I did Judo before, when I was younger." He nodded understanding. "You should join a club in town, I'm sure they could have good use of you. And Kiba, you have to try harder! You can't let this get you down! Use your youthful spirit in comparison! Fight with your heart!" And with that he left, I could feel myself blushing. I think he just gave me a compliment on my Judo technique. I got off Kiba and reached a hand out for him to help him up. He got up nudging me in the shoulder. "I would have never know you were so skilled, I would never expect that you do Judo" He was grinning smugly at me. "Did" it hurt to say it outloud. "Huh?" he looked confused at me. "I used to do Judo, I don't do it anymore." The corner on his mouth were bent down into a frown "Why don't you do it anymore? Since you're so good at it and all?" I glanced away, staring at a wall in the opposite end of the room. "I don't feel like talking about it." He nudged my shoulder smiling at me. "This time I'll be throwing you to the ground!" I could really enjoying spending much time with Kiba; he was always so positive, and he made me feel so seen. He always noticed me.

During the whole two hours, Kiba didn't manage to get me to the ground. Not even a single time. He was close once, but I was distracted at the time. I was daced of staring at his arms flex through the fabric. That he was stronger than me, there was no doubt about it. I could make out some pretty nice muscles through that white shirt. But good for me, this was more about technique than strenght.

The class was finally over and I was actually a bit sweaty, and I usually didn't do shit during P.E. I picked up my towel and spare of clothes and headed for the bathroom to clean myself up. When I was halfway there I caught a glimpse of something nice, something really nice.

There was no extra room for the showers; they were on the opposite side of the lockers. The showers were divided into stalls, and the stalls walls only went up to the waist on the most of the guys in the showers. And the one stall I had the best view at, from were I was standing, was the one containing Kiba himself.

He was soaking himself in with soap, he was rubbing it over his beautiful abdomen, my guess was right. He had a six-pack, and even his hipbones were were perfect. He continued to soaping himself thoroughly, he was now stretching his arms behind his head to get to his shoulder blades. And the action made him flex his biceps, and that was some bigass biceps. How did he even get them? I figured he didn't do sport since he was smoking. I wiped my chin noticing I had been drooling. I looked carefully around me and saw that everyone else was busy with themselfs. When I turned my head back to continue watching the show, I saw that Kiba were looking straight at me. I could feel my cheeks, and even my ears turn red. He bit his lip, and that was just too much for me. I made my escape to the bathroom. I got in and closed the door breathing heavy out. Shit, I almost got hard by that sight.

**OKTOBER 10TH.**

"NARUTOBABY, MY LITLLE SWEETHEART. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP, YOU'RE ALREADY SEVENTEEN" I groggily rolled over in the bed, seeing my mother being to hyper for me in the morning. "I assume it's the 10th already, huh." She walked over and put the plate with pancakes on the nightstand, and handed over my coffee. "WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE, I CAN BAKE A CAKE. NO, I CAN BAKE MANY CAKES. WICH CAKE DO YA' WANT BABY?" I reached for my glasses putting them on, and saw my mother flailing her arms and smiling lika a shark on happy pills. I took a sip of my coffe and felt the caffine doing its job. "You know, we can invite grandpa! And I'm positive your father will be home from work today!" Yeah right, dad having a day off? I don't belive it before I see it. She had now sat down on the edge of the bed talking about everything and nothing. I think I heard something about mom making her famous cheesecake, maybye the whole party thing wouldn't be that bad. I put the empty coffe cup down and got out of the bed. "Mom I'm just going to take a shower, thanks for breakfast" I walked over to the speakers beside the television and plugged in my phone and put 'A day to remember' on. I walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of sweatpants and a bigass hoodie. "Your welcome about the breakfast ya'know, it's your birthday and all" I turned and gave her a small smile. "Thanks anyway mom" I then proceded to the bathroom, to get a hot shower.

The day had gone by really fast, I had only been gaming Halo 3 nonstop. I could hear my mom shouting from downstairs. "NARUTO, GRANDPA IS HERE IN LIKE THIRTY MINUTES. SO PUT ON SOME DECENT PANTS AND GET DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE CAKE YA'KNOW!" I paused the game and went to the bathroom to get 'decent' like my mom said. I took of my glasses and put contacts on instead. I pulled on the newest pair of skinny jeans that were black and worn out. I searched through all the drawers in the bathroom; I pulled out the hair gel and put some of it in my palm. I rubbed my hands togehter and proceded with trying to fix my mess of hair I had. I gave myself a last look in the mirror. I had to agree with Carrie, the haircut did look nice. My hair had now their natural spikes; they had only flattened out since my hair had grown long. A benefit with having shorter hair, I could see everything now. Now my eyes had clear view. I headed down stairs wearing a grey hoodie that were two sizes too big, and the black skinny jeans. "Naruto my boy! How are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice that made a sincere smile creap onto my lips.

**KIBA'S POV**

"Why are you in such a foul mood today?" I turned around with a grunt. "I'm not in a bad mood, just a little stressed out ya'know." He wiggled his brows in confusion. "Anyway, how is it going with you and the dwarf? You know you have to introduse me proporly, I've only caught a couple of glimts of him" He was right, I had to introduse him to Shika. He was my bestfriend after all. "It's going fine I guess, he almost dosen't stutter around me anymore. And I have started to think that he maybye like-" I was interrupted by a familiar tune 'Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah. Do the wiggle man. I do the wiggle man. Yeah. I'm sexy and I know-' I pulled my phone out of my pocket, seeing it was Naruto that was calling. I could feel Shika hang on my shoulder "Speak about the devil" he was snickering. I tapped the green button and put the phone to my ear "Hey you, why aren't you at school?" I could hear there was music playing in the background "Hey Kiba! This is Kushina calling." What in the world, Kushina was calling me? "Umh, hi Kushina. Why are you using your son's phone? And are you listening to A day to remember?" I could hear her laugh nervously before she answered, "Details kiba, details! But could you do me a favour? Could you bring Naruto's homework to him?" This was weird "sure, I could do that. But why didn't Naruto call himself?" I would never think that naruto's mom, listened to pop mosh. But the world can suprise you."Oh, you know my little sweetheart he's a shy one. But could you dress nice? I can introduse you to his father if you would like!" I had to dress nice; I really wanted to make a good impression on him. "Sure, I'll put on something nice. Should I just drop by after school?" I could hear that kushina started to get a little panicked. "Come by around 5, okay? But I have to go now!" I could hear the beep tone, proving she hung up. "She hung up" I was a bit stunned, his mom sure was a weird one. "What do you mean she hung up? Is he a she now?" I pushed him off my shoulder playfully. "You idiot, it was Kushina. His mother that called, she told me to get his homework and stop by at five. And she's going to introduse me to his father, so she asked me to dress nice."

Shika had the dumbest smile on his face as he whistled, "would you look at that, meeting his father! Don't you screw this up" I only snorted in response, but on the inside I was scared shitless.

My hands were almost shaking; the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. It was a nerve-wracking car ride to Naruto's house. I pulled into the driveway parked the car and got out. I noticed that it were an extra car there today. It looked strangely familiar, but I guess many people had that type of car. I checked my hair and outfit one last time; I fixed the hair and straightend out the new white button down shirt I was wearing. I didn't own any nice clothes, so when I was finished at school I went down town and bought a shirt. Hoping I looked presentable I walked up to the porch with naruto's homework in hand.

I rang the bell, and the door flew open. And there stood Kushina dressed in a simple lovely canary colored dress, it suited her well. "Hey Kiba! Oh my, don't you look handsome. Come in, come in!" she almost pulled me inside, snatching the homework from my hands. She whispered to me in a hushed tone. "Remember to greet Minato proporly, he is hard to impress. And I'm on you and Naruto's side! Don't misunderstand, I love him with all of my heart, but he can be cynical." I didn't understand were this was going, but either way I played along.

I followed her into the living room where I was met with a suprising sight.

"Boss?" the white haired man turned around smiling. "Hey Kiba, good to see you! What are you doing here?" Why was Jiraiya here of all places? "I was just going to-" Kushina punching my arm playfully cutting me of. "He's here to wish Naruto happy birthday of course!" WHAT, IT IS NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY? "Yeah" I put on the best smile I could, after all I was so confused. "That's so nice of you, to come wishing my grandson a happy birthday." I was so confused at this point. "So your his grandpa? It does make more sense now" I saw Kushina walking over to the empty couch sitting down. "How do you know Jiraiya" I sat down in the same couch as Jiraiya before I spoke. "He's my boss, I work at his shop" Jiraiya nudged me in the shoulder teasingly. "So Kiba, I heard from Kushina that you and Naruto are good friends?" I could feel my face heat up; it was so embarrasing hearing that from my boss. "Yeah, we're friends. Where is he anyway?" I could hear Kushina giggle, "He's in the kitchen preparing the cake." I didn't know he could bake, I really didn't know much about him. Kushina got up from the couch and started walking down a hallway; she stopped turning her head towards us. "I'm just going to get Minato". Jiraiya turned to me looking serious when she was gone. "So are you and Naruto just friends? Kushina told me it seems that you guys are more than just that." Everything had taken a turn of events, discovering that my boss were the grandpa of the guy I liked. "We're just friends. But between you and me, I don't think he thinks of me the same way" I knew I could trust Jiraiya about this. "Well, you could never know. But don't give up, Naruto is a shy one you know!" I smiled at him, gratefull for how positive he was about it. Kushina came walking into the living room with who I expected was Minato. Well I guess it's true what they say, the apple don't fall far from the tree. They were like two drops of water, only that his father being older and taller. Way taller. I guess he got his height from his mom. I stood up from the couch greeting him. "Hey" I reached out my hand wich he grabbed, and I gave him a firm shake. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, a friend of Naruto" he had a small smile on his lips. "I'm Minato Namikaze, I'm his father and Kushina's husband. Always nice to meet a friend of my son." I smiled at him and sat back down in the couch with Jiraiya, Minato sat himself down with Kushina in the couch across us.

In the middle of the conversation Kushina blurted out. "Why is he taking so long? Kiba do you mind checking on him? He's in the kitchen" The idea of seeing Naruto in an apron almost made me jump out of the couch."Of course Mrs. Uzumaki" I replied calm, and got up from the couch heading for the kitchen. I found out that the kitchen was located in the room beside the living room; it smelled delicious even from the outside. I opened the door and saw Naruto standing with his back against me wearing an orange apron, humming to a song while mixing something in a bowl. I smirked as I approached him; he was too cute for his own good.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I was dissapointed that I had to bake the cake myself. I couldn't help that my mother was busy, and in the end couldn't bake a single cake. I was thankful that she at least had taught me how to bake. I was in the kitchen wearing my baking apron that were orange with alot of old smuged out cake. I threw a quick glance at the clock; fuck it was already 5:30. I needed to hurry up, I only had to put the frosting on the carrot cake and it would be all done. The frog shaped timer went of, reminding me to take the cake out of the oven. I pulled on the orange matching oven mittens and pulled the cake out, letting it cool down. I started to prepare the frostingmix; I poured some water in a bowl blending it thoroughly together.

Two hands snaked around my waist pulling me close. I tensed up, scared as hell. The person laid his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday Naru" the breath ghosted over my ear and made me shiver. I recognized the voice imedietly, and spun around "Kiba." The whisk dropped to the ground as I hugged him. He was so warm and inviting, and smelled so nice. I buried my face in his chest and had this feeling of comfort. He put his arms around my back rubbing circles on it. I mumbled into his chest. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He tilted my chin up "what did you say?" I could feel that all the blood came rushing to my face. "How did you know it was my birthday." He gave me a warm smile. "Your mom called me actually" so it was like that huh, I felt a bit dissapointed. But he couldn't have known, I'd never told him. "You know what, close your eyes and I will give you a present" He had a sly smile on his face, but I did what he said and closed my eyes. I felt a hand cupping my chin and the other on waist, the next thing I knew I had a pair of warm lips on my own. I froze in shock, was this actually happening? His hand was caressing my side trying to make me relaxed, which it did. I gripped the sides of his white button down shirt, melting into the kiss.

He broke the kiss off, his lips only being millimeters from mine. He whispered softly "this is only a temporary gift." I looked him in the eyes smiling "I couldn't ask for anything better."

**A/N: Okay, this is kind of a filler chapter. But I feel it was important too, since it was their first kiss! I hope you like fluff, because I love writing it. But tell me if it gets too cliché.**

**And I like to write that Kiba isn't good at keeping his hands for himself, I hope you don't mind heheh~**

**The whole Naruto and Judo thing was quite the character twist, but I found it hilarious.**

**And I appreciete if you leave a review, it motivates me a lot. After the ones I got yesterday, I couldn't help myself and edited this chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think!**

**~kebab-chan**


	6. It's a Halloween costume party!

_**CHAPTER SIX, IT'S A HALLOWEEN COSTUME PARTY!**_

_**WARNING: remember to sit down while laughing your ass off! Enjoy~ **_

**NARUTO'S POV**__

I sat down under a tree making myself as comfertable as I could get. I put the earbud in my left ear and put on 'burn it down' by Linkin Park. I lit a cigarette instead of eating lunch, and started humming to the music with my eyes closed.

I'm glad I only had one earbud in, because I heard footsteps that came closer by the second. I squinted an eye open, seeing a familiar person. I could feel my heartbeat picking up speed and almost coming out of my chest. Why did I always get like this when he was around? All the blood got straight to my head, making me dizzy and I started to blush. It never got horny, the blood always rushed to my head. He sat down beside me and lit a cigarette. Everytime he sat down beside me, or just being close to me the only thing that came to mind was the kiss. It had been like three weeks since he kissed me, but it was still fresh in my mind. I was so insecure about the whole event; I didn't know what the kiss ment to Kiba. Maybye he kissed all of his friends on their birthday's, for all I knew it could be a weird tradition. The only thing I knew was that I wanted another one.

"Don't overwork your brain shorty, what'cha thinking about?" It never bothered me when Kiba used the nicknames shorty, blondie or little dude. I should be insulted, shouldn't I? I pulled the earbud out of my ear and turned my head, looking at him. Not exactly looking, more like admiring him. I could feel the blush on my face, but I had long ago stop trying to fight it, it was impossible around him. "I'm just thinking about some stuff, how about you?" He smiled that breathtaking smile and inhaled on the cigarette. "Actually, I was wondering, if you want to go to a party with me" A party, taking me to a party? That ment boze didn't it? I had never even drinked before, not to mention getting shitfaced. What do you even do at a party? "It would be boring with out you, ya'know." Did he even mean the things he said half the time? Or was he fucking with me? Because it was hard to belive that such a gorgeous human being was a genuinely nice guy, talking to someone like me, he even kissed me. I was unsure about the kiss though. It was my first kiss.. Not that I was regretting it, would it be normal to regret it? Ohgod, I forgot to answer him, I glanced at him. Dear god, he was staring at me. He must think I'm weird now. "Naruto, are you free on this Friday?" Before I could stop the stupid mouth of mine, it just slipped out. "Of course" shit, shit, shit, shit and yeah, shit. Why did I say that? I would make a fool of myself, because it would be people there. It would be people there right? "You know if you decide to come with me, I'll give you a kiss, and if you say no I'll kiss you until you say yes." Why did he say these things? Were kissing people a normal thing for him? Or was he trying to push my buttons, to see how long it would take for me to snap? To bad I wouldn't mind it.. "K-Kiba." He grinned smugly at me, "is that a no I hear?" He sounded mocking, I wasn't sure if he was actually serious. The only thing that came out of my mouth was random words that didn't belong together in a proper sentence. He leand into me and whispered against my lips "is that a no?" I could feel my face turning even redder if possible at the moment. "K-Kiba" it came out as a whisper as well. He tilted my chin up with his hand; I closed my eyes waiting for a kiss. I could feel his breath on my face, and then he kissed my forehead. My eyes flew open and I stared him in the eye "w-what?" He had a serious look in his eyes as he spoke. "You will get a kiss when we are at the party, I've to make sure that you will come ya'know" but I wanted him to kiss me now, ugh god why do you hate me? "Okay, I will go with you." I must seem desperate for being so positive about this. "Great, I will pick you up at eight?" I would be dead if my dad found out about this. "Okay" he put his arm around my shoulder and smiled that beautiful smile. "Awesome, remember it's a Halloween party so put on a costume." Fuck, fuck, fuck with sprinkles on top. "Sure, I can try that."

**SATURDAY**

It was already eight, and I was freaking out. I was fixing my hair and putting on the contacts. What if I didn't look good enough? What if Kiba thought it was silly that I had put on a cerulan blue button down shirt, and black skinny jeans. I buttoned it almost up leaving out three buttons. "NARUTO, KIBA IS HERE!" Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod, I wasn't ready for this. Kiba was here and I looked like this, was it good enough? I snatched the cigarettes and my phone and almost ran down the stairs. I found Kiba and mom talking in the hallway; Kiba really did look nice in what ever he wore. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans that went only to his knees, that was ript ript and worn out. Ohgod how much leghair he had, IS THAT EVEN NORMAL? "How cute my baby looks!" Not the person I wanted to hear that from. "Mom, I'm not a five year old." I was already sappy and complaining, and we hadn't even gotten to the party. "I think you look handsome." I could never get enough of hearing that deep voice. Having him compliment me always made me blush. "T-thank you" I put my hands in the back pockets of my jeans not knowing where else to ut them. "You two should get going" she almost pushed us out of the door, and right before she closed the door she shouted. "Have fun at the movies! And remember to wear a condom if you're gonna do something!" The door slammed shut and I just stared at it mouth agape, I could hear Kiba almost choking on his laughter behind me."MOM, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? OHGOD, NO, NO, NO." I turned around not looking Kiba in the eye, and walked over to his car. He was right behind trying to stop laughing, not doing it well. He unlocked the car, and we got going.

It had already started to get dark outside when we were driving, I lit a cigarette to try and ease the nerves that were forming. "Who's party are we going to?" He looked at me and smiled, "it's Hyuga's, and don't worry it's okay for me to bring you. He doesn't mind" I had gotten the nerves under control, and I thanked Kakashi for making me take my medications regularly. Hopefully I wouldn't have a panickattack or a pshycotic episode.

"Kiba, why aren't you wearing a costume?" He laughed but only looked at me grinning "Oh, you will see my costume when we arrive. But why aren't you wearing one?" Right, I wasn't wearing a costume. "I kinda don't want to stand out in the crowd." He bursted out laughing, "You know, you will only stand out since you're the only one not wearing a costume." I realized what he said; I only wanted to blend in with the crowd. I really didn't think this through.. "Fuck. I-I didn't think this through." I lit another cigarette and tried to calm down, I started to tense up and my hands were shaking a bit. Kiba took hand and started to trace circles on my palm with his thumb. "Don't freak out, okay? I will be there with you,. And if you want to go home, just say the word but atleast try to have fun."

It could turn out in a positive way; I should give it a go. And if it sucked, I could get Kiba to drive me home.

I smiled at him, and was glad that Kiba was with me.

He parked as close as he could, the whole driveway to the house were packed with cars. I opened the door and jumped down, sucsessfully not landing on my face. I walked around the car and saw kiba pull a backpack and zipping it open. He then proceded to pull his hoodie over his head and put it in the backpack, he was now bare chested. He then took a couple of ears that were sticthed to a headband out of the backpack. The headband was camouflaged, and only the ears poked out. They actually looked kind of real. I totally spaced out. His abs should be illegal. I had seen them before, but never upclose.

" Wow, wow, wow. Don't let all your blood flow down to your dick now, Naru." I stopped staring and looked away blushing. Well if this wasn't awkward, then I don't know. "What are you dressing as anyway?" He pulled me close to him while we were walking; he had his arm around my waist while talking. "I'm a dog, what do you think about my costume?" I looked at his oufit and bit the inside of my cheeks. It really should be illegal to look so hot shirtless. "It looks s-sexy.. I think the girls will love it." After all, Kiba was straight or bisexual. Not sure about the latter, I hadn't seen him be so close with many guys though.

We got closer to the house and I realizing it wasn't a house, it was a fucking mansion. "Holy shit, are we going in there?" I could hear the music playing, and we weren't near the mansion yet. "Yeah, the hyuuga's is kind of rich." He dragged me up to the porch and banged his fist on the door. He still hadn't let go of my waist, I didn't mind but I got a bit insecure, insecure about what people would think.. The door opened up and a tall guy with black sunglasses and a black blazer opened up. He looked Kiba up and down. "Name" it wasn't a question, it was a demand. What the hell kind of party was this? "Yo, Shino. Don't be so professional! You know me." He gave Kiba a stern look "name." Kiba sighed but only smiled brightly "Kiba." The guy with the sunglasses started to freak me out. "Last name" Kiba only snickered, apperently amused about the situation. "Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka." The guy looked through the list, but suddenly he looked at me with a frown. "Who's the blondie that's attached to your hip?" I tried to pronounce my name but it caught in my throat, and nothing came out. I could feel Kiba caressing my side with his thumb. "Oh he's Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki" what, I was on that list? I didn't even now the guy that lived here, before I could ask Kiba anything the guy spoke. "Just you two come in" when we walked past him I could see that he check us of the list, so I was on the list?

The whole living room where crowded, it was stuffed with people. And everyone was having sex with clothes with music in the background. The music was so loud; it made having a conversation hard. Kiba were still holding me by my waist, I guess he didn't want to lose me in the crowd. Kiba was really popular, there were so many people that came up to him to say hi or asked him for a dance, but he always declined. Kiba did introduse me to some people but I started to stutter or talking too low, so no one managed to catch my name or anything I said.

I think it had been a half hour when he disapeard, I felt his hand slip away from me. I panicked and turned around, but the crowd already consumed him. I couldn't make myself go looking after him; there were too many people. So I sat down on a couch that had an open spot and tried to ignore everyone that was invading my personal space. I lit a cigarett deciding to wait for Kiba; he was probably on the toilet or something.

When I sat here I started to notice what people was wearing. Some of the girl's wore bunnysuits that shoved off half of their ass, and most of the guys weren't wearing shirts.

I got a little relived when I saw a couple of people wearing some funny costumes. It made me feel like I wasn't the only one wearing clothes.

I had started to miss kiba; he had been gone for atleast twenty minutes. Maybe he ditched me? So I just got ditched at I party I don't even know a soul, cool.

I caught myself staring into thin air; embarrassed I glanced around I hoped no one noticed. When I tried to figure out how I could get home, I noticed something creepy. There was a guy standing in front of me, and staring right at me. Oh fuck, why is he staring. What was wrong? Wasn't I allowed to sit here? He suddenly opened his mouth and shouted something just audible over the music. "HEY, IF IT ISN'T THE DWARF! YOU'RE TO SOBER DUDE, DRINK THIS." He shoved a cup with some kind of beverage in my hand. Would it be rude if I didn't drink it? I took a sip of the cup and it tasted okay, it wasn't to bad. So I drank it all up, and when I was going to say thank you to the guy, he had disapeared.

Why did people even go to partys, it was just dryhumping and drinking. I could see a blond girl coming through the crowd; she was wearing a red bunny suit that was looking more like underwear, which showed alot of cleavege. She shouted "SHOOOOOTS" and people started to cheer. When she passed by me, she stopped and looked at me with a cheeky smile. "NEW GUY! COME WITH ME, WE'RE DOING SHOTS IN THE KITCHEN." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the sofa and through the crowd, towards the kitchen I presumed. She put a little glass in my hand and told me to drink it when everybody screamed 'shots'. I did what she told me, what else could I do? "SHOTS" I brought the glass to my mouth and swallowed it. I could feel my throat and stomach get hot. Another glass was pushed into my hand and everybody screamed "SHOTS" again, I brought the glass to my lips and downed it all. I could feel it go through my digestion, and I had started to turn dizzy. "Dwarf! Why aren't you in a costume?" I turned to the person talking, it was a girl with brown hair in two buns, and she was dressed as a ninja. In the state I was in, I had no problem to answer her. "I-I don't know" someone in the crowd shouted. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE CAN BE, UNDRESS HIM. STRIP HIM DOWN TO HIS BOXERS".

**KIBA'S POV**

We had gotten inside, managed to get through some part of the crowd. I did it without losing Naruto, since I had a firm grip on his waist. I could see on the outfit on people that this were just like I remembered Neji's parties. The girls were almost naked, and some of the guys weren't any better. Atleast I wore underwear for a change.

There was alot of people that came up to us, someone to say hi to me. And someone that wanted to be introdused to Naruto. Not that he was aware of it, he was spacing out and when he tried to speak it came out inaudible. I thought about getting some alcohol for him, to get him more relaxed and loosen up some.

I was just about to take him to the kitchen for a drink, when someone pulled me through the crowd and towards the doors. Was I being thown out? "What the hell dude?" When we reached door he opened it and threw me out on the lawn. I landed face first; I quickly turned over and saw that Choji of all people threw me out. "WHAT THE HELL CHOJI?" I started to get agitated. He closed the door, and I was alone outside. Or so I thought.

I got up and duseted dirt of my pants and abdomen. "Hey baby" I spun around quickly, ready to face the worst.

"What the hell Ino? Don't call me that." I thought I almost went blind when I saw what she was wearing. She was dressed as what I guess was a stripper, she had a corset and knee-high stockings. It belonged in a porn magazine, a cheap porn magazine. "Don't be like that, I've missed you" my face turned into a frown when she said that. She missed be? Last time I'd seen her, she slapped me and then punched me. "You've missed me? What the hell, well I haven't missed you." She walked closer to me, now only being a couple of feet away. "I want to get back together, I want you to give us another chance". There was something wrong with that chick's brain that was for sure. "No way in fucking hell, it will never happend. Anyway, I have someone I like." I did have a crush on Naruto, so I wasn't lying. This information made her loose her composure. "WHAT, WHO? Which person could be a better girlfriend than me? I'm perfect! It's that bitch Temari isn't it? Or is it the slut Sakura?" she started to seem really pissed off right now. "ARE YOU FREAKING MENTALLY INSANE KIBA?" Speaking of possibly mentally ill, I had left Naruto alone inside. FUCK. I ran in the direction of the mansion, hearing Ino shout after me. "DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME BITCH" I turned around wanting to punch her brains out. "I'VE DONE IT BEFORE, AND I WOULD DO IT A THOUSAND TIMES MORE"

When I got back inside after arguing with Shino about whom I was. I realized I couldn't find Naruto anywhere. There was to many blonds on this party, deciding to take a break I sat down in a couch beside Gaara. "Gaara, what's up dude!" He turned his head around and looked at me with half lidded eyes, that had a bit too much of eyeliner on. "Yo, Kiba. Finally someone worth talking to." It always made me wonder, why people found Gaara so fucking scary. He was a bit quiet, and had a scary glare. But he was cool, and he liked cars. "Long time no see, how's it going?" He took a sip of the beer in his hand, and man did he look drunk "I'm fine, I actually got a tattoo a while ago." He lifted his bangs with his hand, and there on his forhead to the left was a red kanji. "Dude, what does it even mean?" He laughed nervously "I was dead drunk when I got it, but it means love." It made sense in a way; Since Gaara was practically an alchoholic. "That's actually kinda sweet, atleast you didn't tatto a cock on your face." I couldn't hold the laughter inside and burst out laughing, I was lucky he always found me funny since he was laughing along with me.

"Gaara, are you still single?" He raised a brow at me. "C'mon you haven't asked Neji yet?" I asked as I lit a cigarettte."Tch" he was frowning. "Dude, you gotta to man up. I know he likes you too, Neji is just to shy to ask things like that." He had a light blush as he punched me playfully in my shoulder. "Enough talk about me, how about'chu? I've heard you kissed a dude at school." what the fuck, I've never kissed Naruto in school. But then I got what he ment. "Oh, I kissed Naruto's forhead." He snickered "so, is he your boyfriend? Or just a fuckbuddy of yours?" My mouth hanged agape while I was thinking about the possibilities. "J-Just a friend, that's all. I don't even think he's gay." I found out it was plenty of beers standing on the floor next to the couch. I took one and popped it open taking a mouthful. "If you say so. I just don't know anyone who kisses their straight friends"

I got up from the couch, and turned my head to say goodbye to Gaara. I didn't get the chance to do that before I was tackled to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked up on the person that sat on my stomach, I recognized the shirt and the blond hair, but was very unsure about the rest. The person a top of me only wore an open shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. The person also wore a pair of black Ray-ban's hiding the eyes. He raised his hands in the air and shouted "TOUCHDOWN!" That voice, It was that all too familiar excited voice, that never failed to make my heart feel warm. "NARUTO? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He didn't answer my question, instead leaned down and held my face between his hands kissing me. It wasn't a sweet gentle and light kiss; it was a rough and heated kiss. It was a totally new side of the Naruto I knew. H bit my lip, slowly pulling away. He sat back up on my tummy and giggled. "I COMPLETED THE DARE!" He then leaned against my ear. "And you promised me a kiss didn't you." I was stunned, how could this be the shy Naruto I knew? He was being so bold! He then got off me and, ran away blending in with the crowd. I sat back down with Gaara and rubbed my stomach. "Why in hell was he only in his boxers?" Gaara only grinned at me "Is that the guy you like? Because I think he's gay, and it seems he has a thing for you." Well he could have a point. "But he shouted something about a dare, just my luck ya know." He slapped me across the head. "First, you don't know what the dare was about. Second, he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't liked you. Third, the dare could have been an excuse to kiss you." I shouldn't get my hopes up for nothing, but I couldn't stop smiling at him. "Thanks dude."

I had just gotten outside, when I had noticed the time. It had already gotten 11:46AM and Kushina would expect him home soon. So I went as far away from the mansion as I could, so she wouldn't hear the music when I called her. I called her and explained to her that when we got home from the movies, we ended up gaming and Naruto fell asleep. She had agreed with letting him sleep at my place, after I had tried to convise her in like twenty minutes. And right before she hung up she told me 'no funny buisness, and if so, remember a condom!' I was glad she couldn't see me over the phone, because I was blushing. I bid her a good night and hunged up.

I took another beer when I got inside, in the hope of forgetting the incident with Ino. That bitch, I really wanted to smack her. I don't know what I would do if she only flicked Naruto's head, she would be on crutches atleast. I hoped she never found out about this 'thing' we had.

It had been an okay night, except for Ino. Naruto seemed outgoing, and maybye a bit drunk. And I got to catch up with Gaara, and just talk plain shit with him. "Yo, Gaara could you just-" The loud cheering that came from the direction of the kitchen cut me off. I tried to hear what they shouted; I managed to hear it when more people started to shout. "NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Why the hell were they shouting his name? "Later Gaara, I need to check it out." I got up from the couch heading for the kitchen; I could hear Gaara shout after me. "USE A CONDOM, TWO PLUS TWO CAN EASILY BE THREE!" Ohgod, I wasn't going to fuck the dude, and Naruto couldn't even get pregnant, he was a dude. Dirty thoughts started to form in my mind thinking about it.

I stumbled into the Kitchen out of breath from squeezing through the crowd. And on the top of the kitchen table was Naruto. And he was dancing pretty seductively with his hips to the beat of the music. He held a cigarette in his right hand, and a drink in the other. He even had what I guess was flour under his nose. "I'M CHARLIE FUCKING SHEEN BITCHES!"

Naruto spotted me in the crowd, waving widly spilling his drink on people. "LOOK EVERYONE, IT'S KIBA! SAY HI TO HIM!" I just stood there, smiling weakly, not really knowing what to think about the situation. "OI, DOES ANYONE IN HERE HAVE HANDCUFFS? BECAUSE KIBA IS ILLEGALLY HOT WITHOUT A SHIRT, AND I NEED TO ARREST HIM!" There was someone shouting something about having some, and a pair of handcuffs was thrown at him. Naruto grinned and bowed "why thank you, my fair lady." But these was not regular hancuffs, because on the part that goes on your wrist, there was some pink and fluffy fabric around them, like something you expect barbie to have on her steeringwheel. Naruto spun them around his index finger looking seductively at me while biting his under lip. I suddenly realised he was acctually serious about putting them on me, and made a run for it, but before I had gotten far, I hear Naruto from the kitchen "SOMEONE STOP THAT GUYS, HE IS A CRIMINAL!" And everyone around me grabbed a hold of me, and I was pushed back to the kitchen.

Naruto stood on the kitchen table grinning from ear to ear at me he then suddenly jumped, "KIBA CATCH ME!" I managed to catch him before faceplanted with the floor. I grabbed the handcuffs from him and put them on him. "Oh, Kiba. I never knew you were into these kind of things." I picked him up starting to carry him bridalstyle out of the kitchen.

"KIBA DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, I KNOW YOU WANT ME BUT I MADE SO MANY FRIENDS, THEY ARE MY BITCHES!" I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He was a hilarious drunk; I had to get him drunk more often. He put his hands behind my neck as we walked out of the door. "Kiba, you're such a party pooper." Instead of pouting he started to suck and bite on my neck leaving hickeys. "Is this the kind of thing you wants us to do?" I didn't bother response since he was drunk out of his mind. I blew air in his hair and he only giggled before continuing his previous actions.

I was glad we had reached the car, because Naruto was staring to turn me on. I unlocked the car, placing him in the front seat buckling his seat bealt. I was pretty sure a drunk Naruto with handcuffs couldn't do it on his own.

He was surprisingly obedient when we drove back home; he sat in his seat and sang along to the radio. "You know Kiba, you're pretty handsome" I turned surprised. "Thank you, I guess?" He had a pout while he was talking. "You shouldn't go bare chested where people can see it, you should only show it to me. Don't you think?" He looked at me with puppy eyes, where was this going? "Why should I only go halfnaked around you Naru?" At this point he was tracing circles on my thigh with his indexfinger. "Because you're sexy halfnaked." He said while looking up at me. He really was bold when drunk. This made me wonder if he actually liked me a bit, or if this was only horny drunk talk.

"This is just like one of those roadtrip movies, where the one in the passengerseat gets to have some fun, and that's what I intend to do too!" I rose a brow at him "what do they usually do?" He grinned at me while leaning against me. He traced kisses down my torso, and when reaching the pantsline he started to take the skin between his teeth making marks. "N-Naruu.." I tried to sound warning, but I was turning into mush and sounded pleading. I only registered my zipper being pulled down, when he started to tugg on my boxer trying to get it off. "N-Naarruu, you need to st-stopp. I can't drive like this; we're going to crash. And you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing" I was glad because of the situation we were in; it was hard for a drunken Naruto to get my boxers off. "Naruto stop it, things like these belongs in the bedroom, and you know that!" He sat himself back up in the seat liting a cigarette, he grinned mischievously at me. "Something tell's me, you have done worse than this in your car." Well, he was right about that...

I parked the car, got out putting the hoodie back on. I walked around the car opening the door of the passanger seat. I unbuckled the seatbelt and put my hands under his knees and grabbed his waist, once again ligting him bridalstyle. Because there was no way that he could get up or down from this car, while drunk.

It had been an interesting night so far, and I had a feeling there was more to come.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hehehehe~ **

**I hope you like it! I guess you can call this a relationship 'progress' chapter. **

**And remember if you review, it makes me want to post more chapters of this story!**

**I still need a BETA, anyone? **

**~kebab-chan **


	7. At Kiba's place

_**CHAPTER SEVEN, HALLOWEEN PART II**_

_**I JUST HAVE TO SAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH SHUIRO FOR BEING MY BETA!**_

**KIBA'S POV**

I pried naruto off me and walked into the bedroom to get him some clothes, where his clothes had ended up was a question. I found my favorite hoodie, just because I wanted to see him in it, and dark green pajama pants. I noted Akamaru was half asleep at the bed, so I the closed the door behind me when I walked back into the living room. I could only see his feet dangling over the back of the sofa; I threw the clothes at him telling him to get dressed. I couldn't have him walking half naked around me, especially since I had been drinking a couple of beers. I needed to control myself. He got up and took of the shirt "your nipple is looking nice." He looked at me grinning. "So you have a thing for my nipples?" He wiggled his brow at me. I could only laugh at him, for not getting my point. "I mean your piercing is healing well" he made a pout at me. "But you like my nipples too, admit it!" He was still slurring but managed to talk properly, but he was one sexy drunk that was for sure. I figured I could just say what I meant; he was drunk anyway he wouldn't remember a shit. "I like them, but I looove your piercing dude." He started to giggle and almost jump in his seat. "I knew it! I knew it!" I smiled at him, I figuring he needed food by now. He was probably hungry. I pulled off the hoodie and walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry Blondie?" I pulled out a frying pan and looked in the fridge for something edible. "I want bacon Kiba, lots of lots of bacon!" I actually had bacon; I took it out of the fridge and started to prepare it. "Kiba, you need to give me a better nickname! Blondie is used so much already." I grinned and a thought came to mind. "Okay, sexy it is then" I heard a giggle from the couch, and guessed the new nickname was approved.

Mental note to self: NEVER MAKE BACON WITH OUT A SHIRT, IT BURNS LIKE HELL. I had small red marks on my abdomen from the grease that had splattered with out control.

I put down to plates of bacon on the coffee table and sat down beside him. I turned the TV on and folded my legs Buddha style while eating my bacon. I tried to figure out the deal with the drama we were watching, it was about some pregnant chick that loved two guys, and she claimed her baby was an alien. I was sure the female population was from another species. "Oi, handsome. Can we watch Jersey Shore instead?" I switched over to MTV and started watching some crazy people instead. I think we had watched the show for about forty minutes when he climbed onto my lap. "I want to sit here, s'that okay?" He had his back against my chest, I carefully snaked my hands around his waist and folded my hands dragging him closer to me. "This is really nice, why don't we do this more often Kiba?" He turned his head to the side and kissed my neck. He was right about that, just being comfortable with each other. Having him on my lap, with my arms around him. And him being so relaxed, I wished he were more like this when he was sober. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

I tried to watch the show, but it was hard having him in my lap. And he always wiggled his ass when something funny happened, why couldn't he just sit still? It was already hard enough to control myself; the friction he made was almost too much for me. Groaning I spoke to him, "Naru did you use red bull to mix with the vodka?"

He only laughed at me, making friction. "You know what, I don't remember shit! I only remember kissing you, you don't forget those kind of stuff." He giggled the whole time talking, making it hard to believe him. But it made me happy just hearing it. I tightened my grip and lowered my nose inhaling his scent from his hair, smelling that intoxicating scent of his. He stopped wiggling and turned to mush in my arms.

I casted a glance towards the watch on the wall, seeing it was already 03:13AM. We really needed to get some sleep, or the hangover would be painful. "Hey Naru. We need to sleep now, it's already late." I whispered in his ear, he turned around looking a little drowsy. "Huh, sleep? Can I sleep with you?" Well wasn't he a cutie? I wanted to let him sleep with me, but no way in hell I wouldn't grope him or doing something worse asleep. I'd seen him asleep before, he was to cute for my resistance.. "You can't, I will get you some blankets and a pillow. I would let you have my bed, but I'm to tired to change the sheets now." I pushed him out of my lap and got up, I went to my room and got the blankets and a pillow. When I got back with the blanket with a dog bone pattern on. I laid the pillow under his head and pulled the blanket on. "You need to sleep the booze off, okay?" He pouted looking up at me; he seemed disappointed with the couch? I wiggled a brow at him not getting the point; he was like a five year old at bedtime. "Kiba, can I get a kiss then?" He was too cute, I wanted to put him over my shoulder and take him to my room locking him up. "Why do you want a kiss?" He pulled the blanket up to his face covering it mumbling. "A goodnight kiss.." I could give him a quick peck; I'd only kissed him one time before. And it had been a simple kiss, but I didn't want to freak him out now with shoving my tongue down his throat. Finished pondering I bent down and gave him a kiss, not on the forehead this time but his lips. It was a simple kiss, nothing more. His lips following mine, in a slow rhythm. I broke the kiss and bid him a good night.

I stepped inside my bedroom and closed the door, not even bothering to turn the light on. I stepped out of my shorts and decided to leave the boxers on, _after all_ he was in the next room. I plunged the charger in my phone and crept under the sheets pulling them to my waist.

It was hard to try and sleep, especially when you have one person in mind. And that one person was so close, but couldn't touch him without breaking the so-called relationship we had formed.

Half asleep I could hear the door creak open, groggily I rolled over being faced with the only person it could be at this time of the night. Naruto was standing in the doorway with only my hoodie on, and a pillow hanging from his hand. I gulped; this had to be a dream. I was sure of it. But wait, I did take him here this night. That was right, he was sleeping here since his mother would freak out if he came home drunk. All my thoughts came rushing to me, and the situation suddenly made sense. "K-Kiba? Are you awake?" He was whispering, probably not wanting to wake me up if I was asleep. "Yeah?" my voice came out deep and husky from just waking up. I squinted an eye open seeing he was playing with the hem of the hoodie, the hoodie that went to his thighs. He looked so small and fragile now, was something bothering him?

"What's wrong baby?" I only noticed now the choice of words I had used, I didn't have the right to call him that. No matter how much I wanted, I needed to put myself in his shoes, how would he feel about it?

"K-Kiba, it's sc-scary sleeping in the living room." He was still whispering, even if it was only the two of us here. "We can switch if you want? I can crash on the couch and you can take the bed." I got up from the bed and walked over to him, I rustled his hair smiling at him. I was just about to pass though the doorway when he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I glanced down at him, he having his eyes directed at the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" It came out soft. He looked up at me biting his lip, but didn't say anything. "You can tell me ya'know, I won't judge. No matter what." He looked a little scared, was he finally sobering up? Being scared shitless, for waking at my place at night? "K-Kiba i-it's scary to sleep a-alone.. P-please don't let me sleep alone" I smiled at him, so he was scared of sleeping alone huh? Maybe he woke up from a really bad dream? I caressed his cheek with my thumb. "I can take the couch ya'know, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I was always like this with him, I was afraid that he would break any minute if I did something wrong. It had been so since first time I had met him, he had started to hyperventilate and almost passed out. I was always worried about him not eating properly; he looked so thin and pale. He made me wanting to take care of him, and not leaving him before he would chase me away. His grip tightened on my wrist and he looked at me with a frown. "Am I being a bother to you Kiba? I can go home.." He turned and walked towards the door. I only blinked trying to process what was happening. My mind snapped and I jogged after him picking him up after his waist, holding him tight. His feet were dangling in the air since I was much taller than him. I kissed his nape feeling his muscles relax against me. "Don't go, I don't want you to. Just stay here, you're not a bother for me." He only whispered a quiet 'thank you' in response. I let him down heading towards the bedroom, having him walking behind me.

He closed the bedroom door after him, and the only source of light now was the moonlight coming through a crack in the curtain. I could hear his quiet footsteps coming closer; he stopped up when I suddenly whistled. "Akamaru, off the bed. Now." There was only a bark as he jumped down the bed, probably laying down on some clothes on the floor now. He started to walk again; he was standing right beside the bed only his breathing could be heard. "You know, neither me or Akamaru does bite, so just get in the bed" I heard the bed creak and the sheets rustle. He crawled under the comforter and laid down, his breathing uneven. "Hey what's wrong? Are you still scared?" I could hear him sniff, was he crying? "Baby are you crying?" I cursed my tongue and almost hit myself. "Can I sleep next to you?" He must have got really spooked, because he was almost crying from being so scared. "Sure you can." I lifted the comforter for him to come closer. I was so glad he couldn't see me blushing, because I was blushing bad. I wanted to do things to him; I wanted to dirty things to him. He pulled his pillow along with him and lay beside me. I was truly a hypocrite. I was kissing him, hugging him and touching him, but only got mad at myself for the nicknames I gave him. But somewhere in the back of my brain, I had a feeling he didn't feel bothered about it so much. He was drunk yeah, but he asked for a kiss, he sat on my lap and kissed my neck. He kind of agreed of the nickname sexy, well I think he did.. And he asked to sleep with me since he was scared. But they did say that a drunken mind speaks a sober heart, didn't they? He could be really shy, and not knowing what to do in these situations? Maybe I had a chance, just maybe. He crawled closer putting his head on my chest holding onto my abdomen. He then entangled one of his feet with mine, coming as close he could. I put my hand around him as I felt warm droplets hit my chest. I kissed his forehead murmuring. "Want to talk about it?" He sniffed a couple of times before answering. "No, not really." He never talked about what was bothering him. I wanted to hear it, being able to comfort him and help him. Hopefully he would open up eventually. "S'okay, just sleep baby. Don't think about it, I'm here if there is something." I'd given up on not calling him baby. It just came out normally now. I'm the worst. I comforted myself with that he was drunk, most likely he wouldn't even remember it. "K-Kiba, a kiss?" I brushed my hand through his hair while talking, "a kiss? What about it." I saw that he closed his eyes breathing heavily out. He really enjoyed being caressed through his hair. He only mumbled now "I want one." I put a hand under his chin and gave him a kiss. "Go to sleep now, you need it." He murmured an okay at me sighing.

"Kiba, I like that you call me baby" I smiled faintly already half asleep. "Just sleep baby, you need to sleep."

**A/N: hehehhehe~ I hope you aren't to disappointed about the chapter.. I felt it turned out angsty and fluffy/cliché.. Tell me if you think it got waaaaay to cliché, because I'm worried I'm being to sappy.. Anyway, thank you for reading! **

**And yeah, next chapter you're in for a treat! There will be lime! Kukukukuku~**

**I hope you look forward to it!**

**~kebab-chan**


	8. The morning after

_**CHAPTER EIGH: THE MORNING AFTER**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH SHUIRO FOR BEING MY BETA, I LOVE YOU!**_

_**WARNING: I guess you have been waiting for this, the first lime!**_

**KIBA'S POV**

I heard some distant mumbling that sounded very, familiar? My hangover wasn't so bad, so I tried to squint an eye open, and saw a ball of yellow in front of me. The memory of yesterday came back to me. That's right; Naruto is sleeping in my bed. And, we kissed last night? Huh, nice. When I opened both of my eyes I noticed he had his face on my chest, and my hand was around his waist. Well this was nice, but we didn't fall asleep like this. Well we did, but not this tangled up. Or, so, I think...

I untangled myself from him, and crawled over him, and out of bed; I could hear him muttering something about his mother, and his contacts. I bent down, and brushed his bangs away kissing his forehead. I walked quietly out of the room, and closed the door behind me.

I set the coffee on, and popped some Tylenol hoping the headache would disappear.

I undressed as I walked towards the bathroom, being naked as I reached the door.

I stepped into the bathroom, and dimmed the lights to where they were almost off; it was too bright, it almost blinded me. I put out two towels, one for me, and one for him if he wanted to shower later. I turned the shower on, and waited for the water to heat up. I stepped into the shower, and was just about to get under the showerhead, soaking myself, when I heard the bedroom door open. I recognize that squeaking sound anywhere. I turned off the water listening, or to make sure he didn't fall on his ass, and not to run out the door confused with a hangover. I heard bare feet tap against the floor when he walked, then he opened the bathroom door walking in and closed it behind him. He muttered something about finally finding the bathroom. He looked so sleepy, was he sleepwalking? His eyes were half lidded, and he was yawning scratching his hair drowsily. I just watched him and tried not to make a sound, just to see what he would do or react. It was hard since he was so cute. He looked really sleepy, and I guess he couldn't see at all. I remembered that he normally wore contacts, and owned glasses. But, he didn't have either with him. He started to undress, when he pulled the hoodie over his head I could see the nipple ring that got me hard easier than Viagra...

My breath was caught in my throat when I saw his arms; I couldn't see it that well, since there was little light in the room. It looked like the skin was ripped apart multiple times, and then put together again. There were so many scars; his arms were full of them. _Was he a c-cutter?_ I couldn't even think the word without almost hitting something. I doubted that somebody else had done it, but the scars were so wide. Most of the scars had started to turn pale, but there were still a lot of purple and pink-ish ones.

I decided for myself; I wasn't going to ask. He always hid them, which meant he was ashamed or afraid of people judging him. I wasn't going to ask now; I would just mention it later. Maybe he wanted to talk about it? There was a possibility, right? I could try, and fix it.

I put it at the back of my head, trying to forget about it now. I didn't want to ruin his morning; I could try, and please him instead. Dirty thoughts were already flooding to my mind giving my head ideas.

I was almost drooling when the last piece of clothing hit the bathroom floor. Damn, that ass. His ass was perfect; it was perfect in every single way. It was a plump and round bubble butt; I just wanted to grope it just to feel it for myself. He had his arms in front of him to make sure he didn't collide with something. He found the bathtub, and stepped into it, and pulled the shower curtains closed. He fumbled with his hands against the wall getting more agitated by the moment. He found shower tap and sighed as he turned the shower on, luckily for him, I had already gotten it warm.

I leaned against him carefully, it didn't look like he had noticed me yet, since it was dark, and he couldn't see clear. I breathed hot air on the back of his neck. His whole body tensed up, and he paled, looking like a standing corpse. Guilt shot though me, as I saw his reaction. He really was jumpy; I had to make him relax. I snaked my arms carefully around him, and pulled his back against my chest, I could still feel how tense he was. I figured he didn't know what the fuck was happening. His breath came out rigid, and he tried to form words but all that came out was some stuttering mess. I started to kiss the nape of his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Morning sexy, finally sobered up?" He breathed out heavy, and I could feel his back muscles relax. "K-Kiba." It only came out as a whisper. "Sorry, I didn't know the shower was occupied. I can get out now." He started to walk out of the shower, fumbling with his arms, and almost tripping over; I quickly pulled him to me, and started to kiss his neck again. "No silly, we can shower together. It's better for the environment." He let out a hoarse laugh, and smiled nervously.

I found his pulse, and started to suck on it. I could hear a soft moan come out of his throat. He was completely relaxed; he was jelly in my arms. I found my way to his ear, as I traced kisses all over his neck; under his ear I found a spot that was more sensitive than the rest. I took the skin between my teeth, and sucked at it, receiving a moan. "Aaahh!" He suddenly started to wiggle under my grasp.

"B-but Kiba? Could you not hold me this tight?" It came out panting, and he was all flushed. I didn't understand why he said that, because I didn't hold him that tight, but as I loosened my grip, and looked down, I realize why he had said it. I had a rock hard boner that I had been pushing against his lower back, practically grinding against him. I could only grin as I kissed his temple. "Sorry Naru, it's not my fault you're this hot in the morning." He stuttered incoherent words. I turned him around, and cupped his cheek; I gave him a kiss, which he eagerly returned. I broke the kiss in need for air, seeing the flushed face of his. It was to much, he was to sexy in the morning.

"I can wash your hair, since you can't see." I reached for my shampoo bottle, and squeezed some of it in my palm. "So, today you will be smelling like me, hope you don't mind." I smiled at him seeing that he was red to his ears. I massaged it into his scalp, hearing he started to hum to some song. I'd heard it before; it was 'face down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I started to sing what I could remember of it.

_Hey boy, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down _

I put his hair under the showerhead, and rinsed the shampoo out. After that, it was the soaps turn, and I smiled like the devil himself. I grabbed the soap bar, and rubbed it until my hands got filled with foam. I put my arms around my little blonde, and started to rub it on his back in circles. When I was finished soaping in his back, I started sliding my hands downwards, I just couldn't help myself. Naruto quickly understood where my hands where going, and tensed up again. I just leaned in closer to him, and started placing soft kisses on his lips, and neck so he would relax again, and so I started rubbing his perfect ass. And of course I got hard again. But how could I help it, his ass was the best one I have ever seen, it was just perfect. There wasn't another word for it. He started to moan soft, and bit down on my neck trying to silence himself. I let out a groan as he did so, but then he started to lick it, and place kisses down on my collarbone. I started to roll my hips against him while fondling his ass. I could feel him getting hard, "Nnggh" I could hear it too. I switched places, so I was now standing behind him. I started rubbing his chest, and stomach in with soap until he was covered in light blue bubbles. He tilted his head back, so he was leaning his head on my shoulder. I could hear him pant, even over the shower. I looked over his shoulder and could see how hard he was. I moved my mouth to his ear, and started breathing heavily in it. "Do you want me to move my hands lower down, Naru?" The response I got was exactly as I expected, a yes could be mildly heard over his loud moaning. I moved my hands slowly down his flat stomach; I traced circles under his bellybutton with my fingertips feeling goose bumps forming. "S-stop t-teasing." As I trailed my hands lower, I started to kiss his neck again. He was moaning loudly, given up on being silent, and instead making orgasmic sounds. He let out a gasp when my fingers grasped his manhood giving him a testing stroke. "AAH"

I started to stroke him, making him moan loudly, "Aahh." I traced his torso with my other hand making him shiver. I was in love with that piercing of his, it was so sexy on him. I started to tease the nub, the sounds he made was orgasmic. I'm glad I lived alone, because he sure was a loud one. I hope the neighbors don't complain.

"K-Kiibaah.. I... I want you t-to... mmph." He wasn't even able to speak anymore, his mouth was too busy moaning, and I bet his mind was all clouded too. "Yes sexy, what may I do for you?" I asked seductively as I let go of his manhood, and turned him around so he was now facing me. I grabbed his ass with both my hands and dragged him close to me, our lips only millimeters apart, noses brushing. "Naru, are you going to answer me, or, am I going to have to guess?" My voice came out husky and low, more seductively than I thought. He just suddenly placed a gentle, but extremely arousing kiss on my lips, and his tongue found his way to mine. His tongue was doing wonders to mine as I pulled back, I saw it in his eyes, I was going to have to guess what he wanted, and I think I knew exactly what that was. I planted kisses on his jaw line, sometimes nipping the skin leaving marks. I traveled down his neck, and covered his chest with hickeys. My hands still fondling his ass, I traced my teeth along the skin around his bellybutton feeling his knees started to shake. I dipped my tongue inside and he chocked out my name "K-Kiibaa".

I placed my lips close to his member, and blew hot air on it, hearing him whimper. I trailed soft butterfly kisses down his shaft hearing him pant like a bitch in heat. When I reached his thighs I nipped the skin lightly, pleasing sounds reaching my ears.

I took the head of his member in my mouth, and gave it a suck. "Mmhpf." I looked at him straight in the eyes; they were half lidded, and filled with lust. He was biting his lower lip, drawing blood from it. "Don't bite your lip baby, let your voice out. I don't have neighbors ya' know." I licked the under side of his member from the root to the tip, teasing the slit flicking my tongue in it. "Ohgo- mphf haaah." Those moans made me painfully hard, but I could get off later. I wanted to hear his voice scream my name first. I gave it a try, and put my lips around him, and took him halfway in. I sucked in my cheeks and was careful that my teeth didn't scrape him. I gripped his hips with my left hand, and used my other hand to pump his shaft in tandem with my mouth. His knees were trembling, while he was moaning loudly. He was really enjoying this. He was so hard. I decided to pick up the pace, now massaging his balls. We would be out of hot water soon. I looked him up in the eye, seeing he was all flushed and red, almost teary from the pleasure. I would grin if I didn't have a cock in my mouth at the time.

As I placed my hands on each ass cheek I took him all in without gagging. At this point he was crying out, and supporting himself with the wall. I took him in one last time sucking hard, having him shoot his load in my mouth. I pumped him for all his worth, and drank up.

I got up from the tub being carful with not falling; my legs were shaky from the position I had been in.

I licked my lower lip free from cum as I got up; he looked a bit taken back while breathing heavy. He looked so high from the pleasure, his eyes were still half lidded, and he gripped my shoulders to manage to stand up straight. "Hey sexy, are you still on this planet?" I grinned wide at him. He managed to regain his breathing to almost normal. "Y-Y-you, why did you. The. Kiba." Nothing of what he was stuttering made sense; I gave him a questioning look. "The cum, you swallowed. Why, you didn't have to." He was still out of breath, and so cute. "You tasted good, so why wouldn't I?" He turned away from me rinsing one last time, but I could still see that his ears were red. "There's coffee already, so just go grab a cup. I need to wash my hair." Actually, I needed to get off, badly. He smiled at me as he stepped out of the shower.

I came out of my room dressed in sweatpants, and a black whifebeater, with Akamaru in heel. I could see Naruto sitting on the couch sipping coffee with a cigarette in his hand. "Was the coffee okay? I don't have the money for something expensive, so I hope it's good enough." I plopped down on the couch beside him putting my arm around him.

"KIBA, IS THAT A DOG!" Akamaru didn't even look at him, he didn't even move from my feet. "What do you mean, I thought you saw Akamaru last night?" He crawled towards me, pulling his knees to his chest. "Naruto, don't tell me you're scared of dogs?" He inhaled on his smoke, hand trembling. "I'm terrified of dogs Kiba, and that thing is fucking gigantic!" I laughed at him, and kissed his temple. "Akamaru is like a puppy in wolf's clothes, he's harmless. And don't worry he's extremely obedient." He breathed out shaky. "Okay, if you say so. But if 'it' comes too close to me, I'm going to freak out, and it will be your fault." I grinned at him "I would have never thought you were afraid of dogs. And remember his name is A-K-A-M-A-R-U." I ruffled his hair playfully; I got up from the couch to get some coffee.

"You should check your phone Naru, I shut it off yesterday since your mom wouldn't stop calling." I sat down beside him again; I swallowed an aspirin down with the coffee, hoping it would do some magic on my headache that hadn't gone completely away. He turned his phone on, and immediately a caller popped up. I leaned against him seeing it was Kushina who was calling. "Put it on speaker, I want to hear what she says." He furrowed his brows at me, "But, she is so embarrassing." I kissed his forehead giving him a sweet smile. "I'll be quiet okay? Promise." His under lip stuck out as he put the phone to his ear. "Hi mom."

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Hi mom." I was twisting my hair between fingers in pure stress. "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, WHERE ARE YOU, AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOUR PHONE!" I gulped, almost tearing my hair out. Kiba took my hand lacing our fingers together. I looked a bit surprised at him; he just took my hand acting like nothing happened, drinking his coffee. "NARUTO, ANSWER ME!" I squeezed his hand as I started talking.

"I'm at Kiba's place." She had stopped yelling, but still seemed worried. "Okay, Kiba told me you fell asleep after the cinema. You need to come home tonight, and take your pills; actually you're going to sleep home tonight!" I hadn't planned on sleeping at Kiba's but now that I thought about it, it was tempting. "Okay, was that the only reason you called?" I could hear her giggle on the other side of the line. "Sweetie, can you give the phone to Kiba. I need to ask him about something" I handed over the phone whispering, "She wants to talk to you." He wiggled his brows as he put the call on speaker. "Hey Kushina, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm just calling to check up on you guys." Kiba pulled me into his lap, one hand around my waist, and the other holding the phone in front of us. I gave him a pissed off look, my mom was on speaker for god sake! He kissed my cheek grinning. "You guys aren't making out?" Kiba only laughed as my face turned bright red. "Oh no, we're just sitting here drinking coffee." His hand had found its way under my hoodie; I wasn't wearing anything under. He was caressing the skin under my bellybutton with his fingertips. "You know Kiba? I wanted to ask. You aren't doing anything you shouldn't to my baby boy?" Kiba muffled a moan by covering his mouth; I couldn't let my mom hear him. I pinched his thigh hoping he would get the hint, but he only kissed my neck instead. "I don't think so, what kind of things are you thinking about?" I could hear her clear her throat before talking. "Like where did Naruto sleep last night?" My eyes were as wide saucers, my mouth was hanging open as I looked up at Kiba. We didn't have sex or anything, but if she found out that we shared a bed, I was so going to hear it. And dad would kill Kiba, and cut his balls off or something. "Naruto fell asleep on the couch, and I slept in my room." I guess she didn't expect that, but Kiba wasn't telling the whole truth either. "Oh, okay. And Kiba, I saw that Naruto's car is in the drive way so can you drive him home?" He kissed my cheek before answering my mom. "No problem, when should he be home?" It sounded like I was five years old being left at the daycare or something. "Have him home by eleven, and not a second to late!" He laughed a little saying goodbye; he hung up, and gave me my phone back.

We had been sitting like this for maybe an hour or so. But I was so comfortable in his lap; I didn't want to move at all.

I felt so nervous when I opened my mouth to speak, but I had to ask. "Kiba, what a-are we?" He kissed my temple looking confused at me. "I thought we were humans, or are you going to tell me otherwise?" I laughed nervously at him before I continued. "No, not like that. Are we friends or something more?" I could feel my cheeks heat up, thankful that I was sitting with my back against him. "I've been wondering on that too." So just friends, huh. He turned me around, having me facing him. He cupped my face caressing my chin. "Naru, do you want to go out for dinner or something?" He spoke in a low tone, looking me straight in the eye. "Y-you mean like, a date?" My voice came out merely as a whisper. The butterflies in my belly were going crazy, hoping he was asking for a date. "Yes, actually, I do." I couldn't stop the smile that was forming; I was smiling like an idiot. "Yes."

He smiled back at me; he leaned forward, and kissed me. He caressed my cheek with his thumb. It felt so right kissing him, everything about it. I didn't feel unsure, my insecurities disappeared, and I just had this bubbly feeling inside. He made me so happy; he made me so incredibly happy.

Kiba reached his arm out, and rang the doorbell; I turned looking at him with furrowed brows. "You know, this is my house. So we don't have to ring the doorbell." He scratched his neck smiling nervously. "Sorry, old habit" he sure was a weird one. The door flew open revealing my mom. "Hey guys!" I muttered a 'hi mom' finding the situation awkward. "Naruto, who's clothes are you wearing? That's not what you wore yesterday!" Oh crap, of course she would notice. "Uh, it's Kiba's." She put her hand on her hip giving me 'that' look. "Mhm, why are you using Kiba's clothes?" Nothing came out of my throat; I couldn't come up with a single lie. "He spilled a cup of coffee all over himself this morning, so I leant him some clothes." Kiba sure was a lifesaver in situations like these. "Oh" She actually bought the lie Kiba served her.

"Sweetie, say goodbye to Kiba. I made you some food, and it's going to get cold" A sigh escaped my lips. "Hey Naru?" I turned my head and looked at Kiba, and before I could react he kissed me. I stood there in shock, I really wasn't expecting it but I wasn't complaining.

"Hey you two love birds, watch it! Minato is home" I broke the kiss blushing; I can't believe he just kissed me in front of my mom. And, I had just kissed him back. I looked at my mom blushing. "Right, Dad would be pissed." Mom stepped towards me ruffling my hair. "He just wants what's best for you! And Kiba, you just have to convince him that you're a good guy ya' know." I gave her a small smile, it wasn't like Kiba and I would get together, or something anyway. This was just a fling; Kiba would get sick of me eventually. Kiba likes girls after all. I was just enjoying it as long as I could. "That's right! He will see that I'm a serious person eventually!" Kiba gave mom a big smile, which almost convinced me to.

After eating a lovely dinner at my house, we started to say our goodbyes, "Well, good night, Kiba. Drive safe!" she waved him goodbye, and stepped inside. And now it was only the two of us left outside. Kiba took a hold of my hips turning me against him. I looked up at him puffing my cheeks out nervously, "Yes?" He only smiled that trademark smile of his, leaning down to me. He captured my lips, making me all hot and bubbly again. It didn't last long before he broke it off, smiling against my lips. He whispered against my lips as he looked into my eyes. "Send me a text when you go to bed, we can have phone sex." I felt myself blush furiously, I punched his arm not knowing what else to do. He only started to laugh holding his stomach. "I was kidding! I was kidding!" I took a deep breath getting the laughter under control. "But seriously, call me if you can't sleep, and especially if you get another nightmare. Okay?" I felt so embarrassed; Kiba had seen me after a nightmare. When I was so vulnerable, and sappy, I most likely cried. My eyes were directed at the ground as I muttered an 'okay'. He lifted my chin, making me look into his eyes. "I need you to promise me, to call if anything happens, and I mean anything. Promise me." I could feel my chest tighten as a 'yes' slipped from my lips. I would try to trust Kiba with these things; I would try, and open up to him. He smiled at me giving me a quick peck "good night." I only stared at his retreating form as he got in his car and drove home.

All alone on the porch in the darkness of the fall, I whispered mostly to myself. "I hope more days turn out like this"

**A/N: so this was a fast update... heheheh**

**I hope you liked the lemon! It's my first time writing one.. Tell me what you think. I hope the chapter turned out weird, or cliché.**

**AND I CAN'T BELIVE I HIT 2000 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Did you guys just stop reviewing? I live for them; they make me want to write. Leave a review n_n**

**~kebab-chan**


	9. Leukemia and new babies?

_**CHAPTER NINE: LEUKEMIA AND NEW BABIES**_

**NARUTO'S POV**

"So, I heard you slept over at Kiba's place." How in the world could people sound so calm when saying these things? I took a deep breath, and decided to just tell him everything that happened this weekend, Kakashi always helped me with these things. "Yeah, I did. But, it wasn't like that; we didn't have s-sex or anything." As usual Kakashi was writing everything down, he looked up at me with a cocked brow. "So, what did happen this weekend?" The memories of the morning came flooding back to mind, but I guess I should tell him from the beginning. Or, tell him what I remembered from Halloween. I blushed a bit while talking, "Well, it started out by Kiba inviting me to a party on Thursday, and silly me agreed. So, at Friday he came, and picked me up." I just stopped talking after that; I didn't exactly want to tell him about the party. But, I guess he was very interested. "What did your parents say about the party?" A nervous laughter escaped my throat. "Kiba told my mom, that we were going to the movies." I couldn't stop the nervous laughter, and it sounded like I was neurotic.

"Naruto, just calm down. It's okay. Naruto, you need to calm down." I was holding my hands in front of my eyes, covering them, while shaking uncontrollably, trying to breathe properly. I found out I was crying when my hoodie started to get wet on the sleeves. Kakashi was patting my back telling me to breathe, to take deep breaths. I managed to not hyperventilate, and managed to talk without choking, but I was still shaky. "I-I think, I-I can talk, now." Kakashi gave me a last pat on the shoulder before he went, and sat down behind his desk. "What made you so upset? What were you thinking about?" I wiped the tears away from my cheeks, and sniffed before talking. "I started to think about Kiba, and the weekend. And everything that happened." He wrote what I said down, and gave me a concerned look. "Did Kiba, do something? Did he get drunk, did he do something when he was drunk?" I only managed to choke out a "no"; I cleared my throat, after hearing that it had gotten hoarse. "Did someone molest you?" My eyes went wide, and tears started to stream down my face again. "I hope not, I was so drunk. I can't remember anything that happened. What if I slept with someone?! What if someone saw my scars?! Oh god, Ki-" My voice died in my throat as I started to sob out of control. "Naruto, do you want some sedatives to calm your nerves?" I only nodded my head; I was starting to get sick of the crying.

The sedatives had started to work, and I already started to feel better. "Do you feel like talking, now?" I cleared my throat, ready to tell him what I could remember.

"I remember, we got to a party, and there were so many people there. Most of the girls only wore underwear, and the rest of the guys went without a shirt, Kiba too." I blushed about the last thing, but continued to speak. "I remember, I lost Kiba in the crowd, and ended up doing shots with people. I got drunk, and that's the last thing I remember from the party." I looked up seeing that Kakashi just put the notepad down, looking me in the eye. "What happened after that?" I thought about how I ended up at Kiba's place, but my mind was empty. "I can't remember how I ended up at Kiba's, but I remember that we watched TV, I think. Then he told me to get some sleep, and got me blankets, and pillows. I remember I fell asleep; I was all worn out after the party. The next thing that happened was that I woke up from a nightmare. I can't remember what it was about, but I was in a cold sweat, and my breathing was uneven. I tried to sleep again, but pictures of a big, red, fox played over, and over in my head. I couldn't sleep, I almost started to yell or cry. But, I muffled the sound with my hands.

I gave up after a while, and took the pillow with me to go, and search for Kiba's room. I pushed the door open, and called out his name. He answered me almost immediately, I felt better by just hearing his voice"

I took a deep breath and licked my lips, preparing to tell the rest.

"He got out of bed, and walked over to me. He told me he was going to take the couch, and I could get the bed. I didn't know what I was doing when I grabbed his wrist, but he stopped, and looked at me. I told him I didn't want to sleep alone. He said something about me being uncomfortable, and then I realized I was bothering him. I think I said sorry as I made my way out. He took a hold of me, lifted me up by my waist, telling me not to leave. After that, I followed him into the bedroom. He told the dog to get off the bed; I didn't even process the matter that he had a dog. But, I got into the bed lying beside of him. I felt the tears come, as images of the fox came through my head, so I asked if I could sleep next to him. Apparently, it was okay, because he lifted the comforter, motioning for me to come closer. So, I ended up sleeping on his chest with his arms around me. It was nice, and I felt safe. I laid there while Kiba asked me if I wanted to talk about it, and that if it was something I could tell him. I didn't want to, I don't want to burden Kiba. Then, I fell asleep after a while." I breathed out heavily, and took a sip of the water in front of me. I licked my lips before continuing again.

"And the most confusing thing was, that when I woke up, I had forgotten about Kiba, since he wasn't in the bed. So I made my way to the shower, and when I got in, Kiba was there." I had started blushing again, but I hadn't started stuttering yet. "And then, we started to kiss, and make out. I don't even know how it happened! I just went along with it, since it felt right. And then, Kiba gave me, a blowjob! I couldn't even get my head around the situation. After that, I got out of the shower, getting dressed in Kiba's clothes, and went to get some coffee. And then, I called mom, and I ended up in his lap again. And the whole day went by with us, just watching movies like that. And around eleven, he drove me home, and that was the whole day." I sounded frantic by now. My voice came out crying and broken. My heart tightened painfully in my chest, and it felt like I was out of air. "Kiba saw my scars, he must have! I can't believe how I could've let this happened. And the whole thing about sleeping together, and the blowjob, Kiba is definitely just playing me. Kiba likes girls! I'm just some entertainment until he finds another girlfriend. What am I going to do when that happens? I'm going to get so heartbroken, I think I love him for god's sake!" I was sobbing while shaking uncontrollably, and my mouth was gasping for air. I could feel my head spinning, and the screeching noise wouldn't stop. I lost the feeling of being in the present room, and it felt like I wasn't connected with the world anymore. "What am I going to do when it happens?" I started to choke, tears flooding everything out. I could feel my contacts starting to dry up, and beginning to itch. My hands were clutching my jeans, almost tearing them. I could feel the adrenaline pumping, when I cried out a last time before passing out. _"What the fuck should I do?"_

**KIBA'S POV**

I walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell, and the door was opened. I was met with a creepy stare; man Naruto's dad was scary all the time. "Naruto isn't home right now. Come back later or something." He just mumbled, but as he was about to close the door, a voice could be heard from the inside of the house. "Oh, Kiba, you're here! I've been waiting for you!" Kushina came, half-running down the stairs, and noticed Minato's confuse look. "Naruto is staying with Kiba this weekend, while we are going away!" Minato just gave me that creepy stare of his, before he walked away, and mumbled something about him not getting to decide anything anymore, and that he didn't want his son with someone he didn't know he could trust.

Kushina just dragged me inside with that big smile of hers. "You told me it was an emergency?" I looked at her with a cocked brow. Apparently, Naruto wasn't even here, so why did I have to? Suddenly she looked innocently at me. "I called you here, so, I could ask for a favor. Jiraiya is busy when Minato and I are at the business conference this weekend. And since, we are going away, Naruto can't be alone home. So, I was wondering if you could watch Naruto for us." She smiled brightly at me, and every thing jammed in my system. Naruto, was going to live with me? OH GOD, YES! It would be perfect. Absolutely perfect! "Y-Yes!" I cleared my throat, blushing. "I mean. Yes." I tried to sound calm, and collected, but I was bubbling over with joy inside. "Perfect, then we have to tell Naru-chan about the plan" He didn't even know about it? Poor guy. "He doesn't know that you're going away? Haven't you told him?" She scratched her neck nervously, smiling at me. "Maybe, we will tell him when he gets home." I felt bad for him, they didn't tell him these things before the last minute. "Oh, okay, where is he anyway?" Kushina was back to her usual laughing, bubbly self. "He's at the psychologist, he's home in, 20 minutes, or so" I furrowed my brows at her wondering, "The psychologist?" She looked confused for a second, but it soon disappeared. "Oh, so, he hasn't told you he's seeing one. He'll tell you sooner or later, anyway. And, about that, the reason I made you come. I shall teach you about his medications, someone needs to make sure he takes them. Okay?" I smiled, unsure at her, but kept my mood up. "That's okay, just show me how, and it will be okay." She asked me to wait in the living room; I did as she wanted as she went to get the medications. What did he even take pills for? And it had something to do about the psychologist. It was all very confusing. I didn't understand anything. It was like a puzzle with hundreds of pieces missing.

There were several different bottles, and I tried to follow her every word, it was hard, but I think I managed. "And, these are his 'happy' pills; make sure he doesn't take too many. It's dangerous if he takes too many! That goes for all the pills" I gave her a smile, these pills was starting to scare me more and more, by the second. "I think I got it all, and I'll read the description before I give it to him." She was just about to say something when the door cut her off. "Oh, my baby boy is home!" she was beaming by just knowing he was home. "NARU-CHAN, WE'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM HONEY!" She yelled louder than necessary, since the house wasn't that big, it was big, but not that big. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, already nervous about meeting him. I hadn't seen him, or talked to him since Saturday. I saw him coming, walking in to the living room reading something on his phone, he wasn't paying attention at all. I didn't bother with his mother being here, so I called out for him. "Hey sexy."

As soon as the words were hanging in the air; he dropped his phone, and backed up three steps quickly. He collided with the wall, looking rather shocked. "K-K-Kib-b-ba, why are you in my home?! Why are you talking to my mom?! You guys are plotting something aren't you?!" He was pointing a trembling, but accusing finger at us. "Mom, you're not leaving dad for Kiba, are you?!" He sounded frantic, and his knees where shaking. He quickly got a sight of the bottles in our hands, and looked scared shitless now. "ARE YOU, AND DAD LEAVING ME ALONE HERE?! ARE YOU TEACHING KIBA ABOUT MY PILLS, SO HE WOULD KNOW IF SOMETHING HAPPENS?! ARE YOU LEAVING ME IN THE BIG CITY?! AND! YOU NEVER GOT ME THAT TURTLE; YOU NEED TO BUY ME A TURTLE BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" He collapsed on the floor shaking uncontrollably; Kushina was waving her hands in protest, trying to explain the situation. But, she never got the chance, Naruto was screaming too loud, "DID YOU GUYS GET LEUKEMIA?! ARE YOU GOING TO DIE?! MOM, ARE YOU PREGNANT?! YOU ARE HAVING ANOTHER KID, AND YOU ARE KICKING ME OUT, AREN'T YOU?! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! NO, YOU ARE LEAVING ME, BECAUSE YOU'RE EMBARRESSED ABOUT HAVING A SON THAT IS MENTALLY ILL! YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT, SINCE IT WAS TO TIERSOME TO TAKE CARE OF ME, I'M JUST BEING A BOTHER TO YOU, HUH? THAT'S IT RIGHT! HUH, RIGHT?!" His face was pale, and he was out of breath. He was still pointing the trembling finger at us rocking back, and forth. He tried to speak again, but his voice was hoarse from yelling, and he looked like he was going to pass out. I walked towards him, sitting down, and pulling him in a tight embrace, trying to calm him down. I was rubbing his back in circles, muttering sweet nothings in his ear, still feeling how rigid his breathing was. He looked up at me with tears already forming in his terrified eyes. He managed to choke out, "Can someone tell me what's happening here? I-I don't understand what's going on." Tears were streaming down his face, and he looked so scared. What in the world caused him this outburst? It's true that he sometimes freaks out, but this was truly out of character. I wiped the tears away kissing his forehead, taking a deep breath, trying to stop worrying about him. "Baby, you need to calm down. Kushina was just showing me how to give you your pills, since you're living with me this weekend. They're going away on a conference." Tears were still flooding, and he was still muttering nonsense. "Kiba, you got it all backwards! They're leaving me, I'm just an embarrassment as a son." He was practically sobbing at this point.

Kushina stood beside us now, also trying to calm Naruto down. "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. It's just a business trip. And, I thought it would be okay for you to sleep at Kiba's place. Are you two having a fight?" Naruto only shook his head vigorously, being frantic. " NO, NO, no, no, no. Everything is perfectly fine! I'm just afraid that you guys will leave me." And, with that said, he started to cry and shake again. I pulled him to me again, doing the same thing as the first time. I picked him up, having him clutch onto me while still sobbing. I sat down on the couch with him on my lap, head on my chest holding onto my t-shirt as a lifeline. He was still crying, choking out something about, not being a lonely child anymore, and dying as a virgin. I held the back of his head, and stroked his back with my other hand. "Shhh, it's okay. Stop crying. Please stop crying, baby. It's okay. Shhh." Kushina came towards us, with a concerned look. "I'm going to call Kakashi, maybe he will know what's wrong." She put a phone to hear ear, and walked to the kitchen.

"Shhh. Don't talk. Just focus on breathing properly." I could only hear him sobbing now, but his breathing was still rigid. What caused this? He was being hysterical yelling nonsense, and he was crying uncontrollably. I had never seen him like this. I tried to whisper comforting things in his ear, being unsure. I had never been in this kind of situation before. He was still suffocating under the downpour of tears; I tilted his head, making him look at me. His face was flushed red, and I could see how teary his eyes were. "You need to breathe, take deep breaths. Do like me." I demonstrated taking deep breaths, motioning for him to do the same. He managed to calm down, and he wasn't crying anymore. I wiped the tears away from his face, and kissed his forehead. "Oh, look at you." I didn't manage to say anything else; I hated to see him like this. I pulled his head into my chest, and laid down on the couch. I pulled the nearest blanket over us, trying to warm him up; his hands were freezing. "K-Kiba, w-what are you-" I cut him off; he wasn't in the condition to speak, or do anything now. "Shhh, sleep. Just sleep, okay? And, if you get a nightmare; I will be right here." He didn't argue, and laid his head on my chest, his hands lying at my sides. I traced my arms around him having them resting at his lower back. I slipped my hands inside of his hoodie, to rub his back. He was so cold; it felt like I was touching someone with hypothermia. But, I could feel him warm up under my touch.

I could hear light snores, proving he was asleep; I nuzzled my nose in his hair, actually enjoying this time. Since now, he was sleeping peacefully, and relaxing under my grip. "Kiba?" I turned my head slightly, seeing Kushina stand beside the couch. "Oh, I see you calmed him down, good job. I just got of the phone with Kakashi" I smiled innocently at her, glad that I was allowed to be this intimate with her son. I spoke in a low tone at her, not wanting to wake Naruto up. "What did he say?" She came closer sitting on the edge of the coffee table, speaking in a low tone. "Kakashi told me he had a breakdown earlier today, and he cried his eyes out. And, he ended up passing out. He told me Naruto is having a bad day. And he most likely had a break down now." This didn't sound good; he had a break down this morning, and, passed out? I could feel my chest tighten, and a lump forming. I didn't want him to feel this way; I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to yell out, but I fought it back. "He is, okay, right?" I could feel my face frown up.

I felt guilt shoot through me, as I heard a whimper; I quickly loosened my grip on Naruto, and started to stroke his back, hoping he wouldn't wake up. I had unconsciously pressed him painfully against me. I kissed his forehead and temple as I stroked his back, his hoodie creeping up. I was glad the blanket was over us; it looked more innocent then. I looked at Kushina as she spoke. "Kiba, he's fine. You need to stop worrying, he has had these before, and he's always fine afterwards." Or that was what she thought. I was positive he wasn't fine, calm maybe, but not fine. I just gave her a smile, not wanting to have this conversation anymore. "Okay, I'll try, and I should go, so I'm just going to carry him upstairs now." I held his head carefully with my right hand as I got up in a sitting position in the couch. I did my best, and put the blanket around him; I took a good hold of him, and got out of the couch. His head was lying on my shoulder, breathing hot air on my neck. I had a good hold of his ass, and the other on his back. I climbed the stairs carefully, trying not to drop him, or wake him.

I opened his bedroom door with my elbow, and pushed it open. I didn't turn the light on, since I remembered where his bed was. I put him carefully down, making sure he didn't wake up. I tugged his jeans off, almost tearing his boxers of too. But, I had to keep myself in check; I couldn't take advantage of him while he was sleeping and vulnerable. I laid him under the comforter, pulling it up to his chin. proceeding with tucking him in. I brushed his bangs away, and kissed his forehead, and with that, I took my leave.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I woke with a startle, sitting up straight in the bed breathing heavy. The comforter laid down on the floor; I reached over, and pulled it into the bed burying myself in it. The memories of the day consumed my thoughts, and made a frown on my face. I had passed out at Kakashi's, and when I woke up I had to go home since the appointment was over. And when I got home, I found Kiba with my mom, reading the pill bottles?! What the fuck was that about, they said I was going to live with him? It was something like that, so I was being abounded by my parents? Nothing of it made sense; I guess I would figure it out later. Then I remembered the break down, I had been yelling a lot of things, and ended up crying in Kiba's arms. And, I fell asleep on him on the couch, which was actually very comforting. Breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth, and just being held until I fell asleep.

I didn't feel happy about the day, I felt awful. I had been a bother for everyone. I had bothered Kakashi with staying overtime, and collapsed on Kiba later. Most likely not even wanting me to sleep on him, what if I drooled? I have tendencies to snore. Oh god, it would be awkward if I woke up while he was still here.

I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it was already 05:11 A.M. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight. I wanted to sleep with Kiba; it was always so warm. Kiba only slept in boxers, but he was still so warm, and I did love how his strong arms held me securely. I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. I shouldn't think like this, I couldn't fall for him. I would get heartbroken when he broke it off. I should just cut it off, along with my feelings. And, if I just ignored Kiba long enough, like a week or so, he would forget about me. I would just disappear from his mind, and he would get a girlfriend again. It would work out fine, I wouldn't get hurt and he would be happy. I would be lonelier with out him, but it would be for the best.

**A/N: So, here is chapter nine. I hope it didn't turn out as weird as it did for me, I feel it is a weird chapter.**

**I did find it hilarious to write Naruto's break down, everything he said just made me laugh. **

**I felt the chapter had to have break down's, since Naruto is a person that doesn't understand Kiba's affection. Don't hate me, because I did put some fluffy moments in the chapter. I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading. **

**And if you guess what happens in the next chapter you get a cookie! Heheheheh~**

**Leave a review! Tell me what you think, or what I should improve on.**

**~kebab-chan**


	10. Carrotman?

_**CHAPTER TEN: CARROT-MAN!**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY BETA SHUIRO, I LOVE YOU!**_

**NARUTO'S POV**

The raindrops hit the car window, tracing patterns that faded into each other. The trees swayed along with the wind, making the surroundings look sadder already. It all just seemed so lifeless, so dull. Everything just suddenly lost its color. Making me feel like I was in one of those silent movies. I turned the engine off, making the car silent. I grabbed my bag, preparing for what the day would have to offer.

The halls were silent, the sound echoing with every step I took. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I whished the hallways were longer, making it a longer trip to the classroom. It wasn't long enough; I haven't had enough time to prepare. I needed time to prepare. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for any of this. I took a couple of deep breaths, wiping my clammy hands on my pants. A shaky hand reached for the doorknob, pushing it down, making the door open. The room fell silent, and the teacher turned around to look at me. "The reason you're why late, Mr. Uzumaki?" I could feel a lump in my throat, and my vision getting a little blurry. A headache was already forming, pounding on the inside of my head. I could feel their gazes on me, burning holes in the back of my head.

I walked up to the teacher; his face bore a frown, making his scar frown up a little. His forehead was forming unattractive wrinkles, his eyes seemed confused. "Mr. Umnio, sorry I'm late. I don't have a excuse." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry to say this to a such remarkable student, but I have to give you detention. And let this be the only time it happens." His eyes were dead serious, boring into mine, I didn't know if he was joking, or just plain serious. I nodded my head and bowed, I was so screwed now. My parents would find out about it, and kill me. He pulled a baking apron on, tying a knot in the back; he straightened it out as he spoke, "Naruto, since you're late. You will be paired up with Kiba, who is the only one with out a partner. Does that sound okay to you?" The look he gave me showed me that I didn't have choice; it was either yes, or yes. I nodded my head in a hurried motion, not wanting to turn around, and face the one person I didn't want to meet today. The thought about us having this class together didn't even reach my mind. I took a deep breath, and turned around, the only eyes meeting mine were a couple of deep chocolate browns. I took every step with precaution, not wanting to trip or do something awkward. I had gotten enough attention already.

I tied a knot on the apron to secure it on my lower back, having my apron hang from around my neck and hips. The apron always made me look like a kid. I didn't have the heart to throw it away, since I always used it when my grandma and I baked cakes. I hoped no one would ask about the 'fish cake' that was stitched into the fabric across my chest. It was a family joke really; no one else got it.

I turned around to face a tall muscular body only dressed in jeans, and a plain white tee, showing off some wonderful biceps. A yawn escaped his lips, when I looked up I could see his eyes were closed, and mouth opened. He stretched his hands above his head, the motion causing the tee too slip up, revealing a tanned toned abdomen, which had a sexy happy trail. I tore my eyes away fast, when I noticed I was almost drooling over him, again. I ruffled my hair nervously, telling him to put on an apron, so we could start cooking.

"So, why were you late?" I didn't look at him; instead I took the cake out of the oven to let it cool down. I had my back against him, as I muttered a low, "I overslept." I started to prepare the frosting, trying to keep my mind occupied. I could feel him standing behind me; I could even smell him. He was that close.

I felt so small under his gaze, so helpless, and frightened. "I saw your car in the parking lot this morning." His voice didn't hold any positive emotions; it was monotone.

My hands were clammy and shaky, I held onto my sweater to cover it up. "Must have been someone with the same car then…" I could hear the nervous laughter, which escaped my lips; I quickly put my hands over my mouth silencing myself, while my eyes were flickering everywhere, other than Kiba. I made myself occupied, trying to calm down. Thank god Kiba burned something; I could remake it. And hopefully it would take time, and effort to remake.

The silence were so destructive, in its own way, it had made more distance between us. The feeling of myself being so cold, and rude towards Kiba was alien; I don't know what he's thinking anymore. Not that I ever did. After some other questions, that I mostly ignored, or barely answered, Kiba just remained silent. He didn't speak, not a single word could be heard in our kitchen, only the occasional cursing that Kiba muttered under his breath when he burned something. It was like our kitchen didn't belong with the others, you could hear the chatting, and friendly conversation. The situation just got awkward. I didn't know what to do now. Normally, I always tried to speak to Kiba, or open up, and let him in. Now I was doing the opposite, what I normally did to others. And Kiba's behavior was weird too. He was ignoring me as well, and Kiba normally didn't ignore people. He always smiled, and made conversation, making you feel comfortable and welcomed. But today, he was another person. As I casted a glance at him; I could see him frowning, and he almost burned something again for the fourth time already. He was gritting his teeth, emitting quite the deathly aura.

I hadn't seen Kiba since first period; I had succeeded in avoiding him for this long. And, since, it was already lunch; I crossed my fingers hoping he would be in the cafeteria eating.

I was having the worst craving ever; the cigarette was in the corner on my mouth, already chewing on the filter. I needed to get to my usual smoking spot; my hands were already shaking from the nerves.

When I was halfway across the field, the tree got into my line of vision, and it felt like someone just knocked the air out of me. I turned quick around, already running; he had definitely seen me. I had seen those eyes, those eyes that held such a cold emotion. He wasn't satisfied with the situation. I threw a glance over my shoulder, already seeing Kiba jogging after me, I was literally running for my life, and he was, casually jogging after me?! I hated those perfect sculpted, long legs of his sometimes; he always had the advantage in these things.

As I reached the closest person that was outside, I almost jumped him. I clutched shoulders, looking up at him. "S-save m-me." My voice was shaky, and I was out of breath. He only raised his brow at me; he didn't look pleased either. "Tch, 'kay." He didn't look at me; he just frowned at Kiba that came towards us. I stood with my back against Kiba, staring into the ground. I heard that the guy said some nasty things to Kiba, why couldn't he understand it was for the best? He needed to stop playing with me. "You need to back the fuck off, Inuzuka" He was almost sneering, his eyes glaring at him. That was one hell of a glare. I could hear the aggression in Kiba's voice as he spat back at the guy. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" I had the feeling that Kiba was mad, the feeling made my knees tremble. I didn't dare look at him; I didn't want to look at his face. "He obviously doesn't want to talk to you. What is he to you anyway?" The tension was so thick; you could slice it with a butter knife. They obviously didn't like each other, I could understand that much.

To my surprise I could hear Kiba walk away; I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Kiba and I were nothing, absolutely nothing. And now, Kiba had understood that too. I let go of the guy and apologized. He just gave me the same glare he had just given Kiba. "Scram!" I got the message, and walked away from him immediately. I could hear him muttering curses, and I turned up the tempo getting the hell away.

The day was maybe over for most students, but not me. I walked towards the detention with my headphones securely on my ears; and to my surprise there were a lot of people that had gotten detention today. I walked into the room, seating myself in the back. The room was filled with a lot of different students, some with crazy hair colors, and a number of piercings. The clothing on them was just as eccentric as the rest. It was too short skirts; some guys with too much eyeliner, and of course the jocks. I think I even saw to girls make out.

I rested my head in my arms while scanning the room, I was glad the teacher didn't see my headset. If I had to take them off, I would have to hear people talk. Saying the ordinary shit that they always talk about behind their 'friend's' back, those people made me sick. There was one person that stood out of the crowd, mostly because his hair was bright orange. Like a carrot, since I didn't know his name I would call him carrot-man. He was sitting quite close to me, only a row in front of me, with one seat to the left. He was wearing a jacket with the schools logo, so, he plays on the football team? So, he was one of those stuck up jocks, huh? Too bad, he was pretty handsome. Even with that crazy hair color of his.

I saw that the teacher had left the room, and just as the door closed I could hear the chattering, and yelling over my music that was playing. The lyrics played over, and over as I had the song on repeat, making me relax, as I buried my head into my arms praying for this madness to stop. I was in my own world, and everything was so quiet, I could almost hear Kiba whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I could feel the goose bumps on my arms while chills were dancing down my spine. The memories flashed through my mind, replaying the few memories that I had with Kiba. At least I would have the memories, because there had been good times.

As I squinted an eye open for what had seemed like forever, I saw that Mr. Carrot-man was sitting right in front of me. He had pulled his chair to my table, his chin resting on his elbow looking down at me. I didn't feel like talking to him, it would lead nowhere, and I had never been good at making friends. I closed my eyes, and went back to feeling sorry for myself. Not that it lasted long, or anything, the buzzing sound, and the chatting I heard, proved that someone had pulled my headset off. I opened my eyes, now starting to get grumpy. Who the fuck couldn't leave me alone? I saw that a certain carrot was looking down at me, smiling innocently with my headset in his hand. A low growl emitted from my throat, and I tried to give him a pissed off look. "Give it back, _now!_" I could hear him chuckle, smiling a wide, and friendly smile. Well, wasn't this a bit out of character for a jock? I snatched the headset back from him, but before I put it on he spoke in a way that shocked me. "Oh, don't be so hostile. I just want to talk to you." I stared at him with my mouth agape, what's happening? I must have looked so dumb at the moment. "Huh?" It slipped out of me, hanging in the air, while it just got more and more awkward by the minute. He started to laugh a little, and rustled my hair; giving me chills. And they weren't like the positive chills I got. "So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" I mumbled out an answer while tracing circles with my fingertips on the table. "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I started here the first day this year." He wiggled his brows at me, he looked confused, or like he didn't believe me. "No way, I can't believe I haven't noticed someone as cute as you before." I tensed up at the use of word 'cute', I let it slide, since I didn't want to get on his bad side. His muscles were so big; they were a terrifying sight. It looked like he was going to rip the jacket he was wearing. I remained silent, not answering him, after all, it wasn't my fault he had never noticed me.

"Heeyyy! Don't ignore me like that!" I looked at him with a cocked brow; he wasn't giving up any time soon. "What." The 'so-called' conversation we were having was boring, just plain boring. He couldn't stop talking about fucking, boring ass, football. It was the only thing he talked about; well sometimes he mentioned his car. But that was it.

"You don't answer if I ask you questions, and when I talk about myself. You don't listen." I froze in place when I looked up at his face, was he pouting? Who the fuck is this guy? I felt really guilty now, had I upset him? Did he actually want to talk with me that bad? I pulled the hoodie over my head, and laid my head on the desk. "What do you want to know about me then?" It only came out as a mumble, and I tried to ignore his face. I just ended up staring, were they natural, or did he use red contacts?

"So, my name is Juugo, I play football, I like to eat, and I'm single." Well, Juugo was a pretty rare name. I had never heard it before, not once actually. I tried to smile at him, but it failed, and was only a twitch in the corner of my mouth. "So, what do you do for fun, Naruto?" Actually, I never did anything else than gaming or spend time with Kiba... I could feel my mood drop by just thinking about him. I missed him already. I had only said a couple of words to him today, and the tension had been unbearable. "I spend time with Ki-" I cut myself of, being pissed of my blabbering mouth. I cleared my throat a couple of times, having a tint covering my cheeks. "I like to play on my Xbox, I guess."

I had really done it this time; I had tried to be hostile, angry, grumpy and whiny. Not that any of my strategies worked, since I still had a certain carrot-man on my shoulders. I had found out that his name was Juugo, and we were the same age, he played quarterback, and was just a bit dumb, and that was the reason he always got detention. And, the most surprising thing was that he was actually a genuinely nice guy. Too bad I didn't want to get to now him; he was to hyper and bubbly for me. He made me want to puke rainbows.

Ever since we exited the classroom I had been trying to get away from his grip, which was just practically locked around my shoulder, was it like a thing for people to always hold onto me? I had given up, and was walking in the direction of my car; I needed a hell of a good explanation when I got home. Dad would slice my throat, and then make the dead body do homework or something as punishment. "Juugo, you need to let me go now." He glanced down at me while smiling, showing off those perfect pearls. "I'll see you tomorrow." I practically jogged towards the car as he let go of me. I could hear a loud whistle as I reached the car; I gave him a wave, and got in the car. I would never get rid of him; he was like glued onto me. And, he always had these jokes, and pick up lines, and I was so fucking unsure again. This school really just had players.

**A/N: Someone is being ignored... he-he-he... And what's the deal with this carrot-man? What will Kiba do when he finds out? WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN KIBA AND NARUTO? **

**I'm going away, and I'm not coming back before like Thursday/Friday? So leave a review when I'm gone, okay?**

**Thanks for reading as usual!**

**~kebab-chan**

**Beta's note: Now guys, everyone who leaves a review should wish your lovely author a happy birthday wish, since it's on the 6****th**** on this month! (Unless she forgot it, and told me the wrong date, but it should be somewhere around there…)I hope you do, it will make her very happy **


	11. Kinky?

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: "I DIDN'T KNOW NARUTO WAS INTO THIS SORT OF KINKY STUFF!"**_

**THANK YOU SHUIRO FOR BEING MY BETA; YOU'RE A WONDERFUL PERSON!**

**KIBA'S POV**

I stepped out of the car almost slamming the door shut; I pulled the backpack over my shoulders, and walked towards the main building. I didn't get halfway, before my desire popped into my view. Naruto was walking about a hundred feet in front of me. Before I got to call out for him, someone else did. "NARUTO, HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" And, running past me was Juugo; this was the third time this week. He was running straight towards him, and as he reached him he slung an arm around him. He pulled him so close that he almost fell over. I could feel my vision getting blurred, and I could feel my heart beat in my ears. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins; I was going to kill Juugo. The nails were digging into my palms, I could tell that much, from the pinching pain. I managed to calm myself down with telling myself that, if I killed Juugo in front of Naruto. He would get terrified of me. I couldn't do anything violent, I would ruin this thing we had even more. And it was pretty fucked up at the moment.

My thoughts had been out of control since Tuesday, coming up with every possible explanation. Am I really that bad at cooking? I know I burn the most, and break a couple of plates. But no one beats me at preparing bacon. I had started to get used to the frightened looks I got, when people backed away, as I stepped through the crowd. Naruto couldn't be that mad at me for burning the shit we were making in class. Who the hell can make that stuff? Naruto was an exception; he was like a gift from the gods. He had the looks; personality and he could cook. I opened the locker pulling out everything I needed for the first period, and slammed it so hard that people fell silent and a couple of heads turned around. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" It came out as a growl through clenched teeth. The frightening looks on their faces stuck to my mind, and I walked away more pissed off than earlier.

Why was Naruto acting like this? I couldn't understand what I did wrong unless he told me, but that was the fucked up part. He was ignoring me, like the plague. And, he was hanging around Juugo, or more like Juugo was hanging around him. Did Naruto even know what he was doing to me, or was he breaking me on purpose? The worst thing was, he was supposed to sleep at my place for the weekend... How was that going to happen when he was ignoring me?

The weather was no good; it had been shitty all week. It was cloudy and raining. It didn't exactly help me on my mood, more like intensify it. It was like, I wasn't even present in class; I was more silent than normal, and dripping. My foot tapped against the floor in a hurried pace, following the same rhythm as my thoughts.

Was the problem that Naruto never liked me? That, he finally had gotten enough of my shit, and given up? I found it unlikely, especially after every thing we had done. Or more like after the morning after the party? Had I in someway scared him, or had someone told him about my old outbursts? It seemed like the most normal explanation, but it still felt like that wasn't the case. There was something else, or something more in the least.

I had reached the point where I had become a ticking time bomb; it was like I only waited for someone to say something wrong so I could punch their face in. I was almost craving to just hear the sound of bones breaking; I was changing for the worst. I was on the verge of losing myself in a spiral of violence. The whole situation hitting me harder than expected, how could I get so attached to someone that I only saw at school, and sometimes, on the weekends. We never had sex, we weren't a couple, and I was never sure about if he liked me back. I did have a hunch, but I never knew if it was as bad as me. And, with the present situation, I didn't know anything anymore.

If Shika ever saw me in this situation he would slap me, a real, bruising, bitchslap.

They say that teenage love makes you do crazy things, which can make you insecure, and even make you, seem hormonally unstable. After experiencing this in only a week, I could say that it made sense now. I was thinking the worst of myself, and expecting the worst. Me, Inuzuka Kiba, was insecure. I was insecure about love, I didn't know if I could call it love, but I did know I was crazy about him. After being put in the situation, I wanted nothing other than to get the hell out of it.

It was lunch; half of the day had passed by. Not that I knew how I survived it. However, I had no appetite, and I didn't want to see anyone's face. I was walking towards the cafeteria for the first time this week, not that I thought about going to the most crowded space during this time of the day was a clever choice. I didn't process it. I pushed the doors open with both hands; the loud yelling, and shouting hit me like a shockwave. I had forgotten how loud it used to be, I had gotten used to the quiet lunch, which I spent under the tree. The tree where I met Naruto… I already missed it. I can't believe he actually ran away as soon as he spotted me on Tuesday, and he even got the fucking Uchiha to chase me away. In that situation I was actually helpless, no one stood up to an Uchiha. Without severe consequences…

I strained my neck, trying to locate my friends, that I used to eat lunch with. And, soon enough, Hinata, Suigetsu, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru popped up in the crowd. And, at the end of the table I could spot a certain jock with a one of a kind hair color. As my eyes got a look of what was seated next to Juugo along with an arm around. Naruto. My Naruto, was sitting with Juugo. My jaw clenched, and I fisted my hands, I stopped dead in my tracks, breath already rigid. What the fuck did he think he was doing with my Naruto, that was right, Naruto, was mine. HE WASN'T SOME FUCKING JOCK'S PET! JUUGO DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE HIM! As I was just about to yell some words, that shouldn't be in my vocabulary, I stopped myself. Naruto was sitting there; he couldn't see me in this state. I turned around walking in the direction I came from, hoping I wouldn't change my mind.

I was shoving people out of my way, while growling. "Can't you fucking move already?!" I think they picked up on that, since there was already a clear line through the crowd. I started running, I needed to get away from the crowd before something bad happened.

The fist collided with the locker a last time, and a chocked yell was the only thing that could be heard in the empty hallway. The skin over he knuckles were cracked open revealing a gushing red color. "Fuck." It needed to get cleaned up, maybe even stitches. I raised the fist again, and when it was just about to strike, someone spoke.

A sarcastic voiced echoed through the hallway, making me panic inside.

"What did the locker ever do to you?" I got the chills from the use of sarcasm. I couldn't express how happy I felt for punching a locker. If it had been a person, my face would have been dislocated by now. I clenched my teeth together, as I put my banged up hand in my front pocket, man it hurt like a bitch. I turned around with a fake smile, plastered on my face. "Yo, Shika." I was not expecting this. Man, he looked fucking furious. And for the first time in two years, Shika raised his voice at me. "DON'T YOU JUST 'YO, SHIKA' ME, YOU FUCKER!"

My eyes widened at the scene, Shika was yelling at me. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was glaring at me. He was furious, and had a vein that was about to burst. Out of a normal reaction, I had raised my hands in an apologetic manner, being scared out of my mind. Dumb move Kiba; dumb move…

He quickly walked towards me, and gripped my wrist. He twisted it around, and got a look at my knuckles. I could now see, they actually didn't look so bad, some band-aids would do the trick. And, before I could even react, he slapped me. It wasn't like when Ino bitch slapped me, right now, it felt like I had been hit with a four thousand paged book in the face. It fucking burned, I think he broke my cheekbones for fucks sake. I guess I deserved it after all. As I spat I could see the scarlet color, of course I had managed to bite my cheek as he slapped me. Great.

He looked up at me with an unnatural calm face; his eyes bored into mine, and his lips were a thin line. "Kiba, please tell me that, that locker is the only thing you've hit this week. And if you lie, I will break your face so no one will be able to recognize you again. Ever" I visibly gulped; it wasn't something to joke about. I could say one thing, which is, when Shika gets mad, he's scarier than Sasuke. Hell, he's scarier than my mom. I was so screwed now. "J-Just the locker, dude." I tried to smile at him, but that face killed all joy that existed in me at the point. I was completely serious at this point, I would get killed other wise. "I'm serious, just the locker, Shika. Not a living human being, I swear." It was true; I hadn't punched anyone. Pushing people was a totally different matter.

He released the grip on my wrist; I pulled it to me, and blew cool air on the wound. Shika was standing up straight, staring at me. "Is this because of Naruto? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, AND THIS IS HOW I FIND YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS KIBA? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? YOU'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER." I couldn't say anything, nothing came out. Shika was standing, his face only a inch from mine. "You're not going to get violent again, you hear me?" I and Shika were standing toe to toe, staring each other down, and I figured I had to be the first one to break the ice. "How did you figure it out?" his features relaxed, and he slouched down in his normal posture. "Juugo has been all over him, dragging him to our lunch table all week. And, I haven't seen your face in days. And, Naruto looked like he was going to cry every time I mentioned you. Are you guys fighting?" Wow, Shika sure does pick up on a lot. I could feel the lump in my throat while talking. "Why is Juugo all over him? And, why was Naruto crying, what did he say?" Shika only raised a brow at me; I think he realized it was a weird drama between us. "Umh, I think Juugo likes the guy. Not sure about Naruto, looks like he's going to cry any minute. He just stuttered some jumbled words, that didn't even sound like a sentence whenever I said your name." I told myself to breathe; it was hard just to hear about it. "Kiba, what is the problem between the two of you?" _Well, ding, ding, ding! We have the million-dollar question._ "I don't know, that's the worst part. I don't even know what I did wrong." He only looked weirdly at me, and frowned. "You don't even know what you did wrong, then why the fuck, haven't you asked him then?" I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to do some magic on my joints. "I tried, but before I could ask, he ran away from me. And, he got the Uchiha to back him up or something. Shikamaru looked nervous for a second, "Which Uchiha?" I only grunted back "Sasuke." I heard him sigh, and some curses, but before I could ask what the matter was, he cut me off. "You need to confront him, for all you know it can be a misunderstood situation, or he can think that you're mad at him?" I snorted, as I looked him in the eyes, "How the fuck am I supposed to confront him? He just runs away from me!" Shikamaru fell silent for a couple of minutes, most likely pondering about the situation.

"Hey, I got an idea. But first, you're going to the school nurse. You need to get this fixed." I sighed in protest; I didn't want to go to the nurse. As Shika heard me, he turned around ready to strike again. "You want help or a surgery?"

My hands were numb, I couldn't feel anything. I could most likely break it, and not feel a thing.

I still felt a little lightheaded while walking through the corridors; Shika had an arm around me, supporting me. I was really a sucker for needles. "Wow, I thought you could handle needles now. But, this reminds me about, when you were little, and your mother had to carry you home, since you would puke if you walked." He was snickering to himself, while I only growled looking as pale as a corpse. This is the reason I didn't want to go to the nurse. "You fucker, you just wanted me to go to the nurse, just so you could laugh at me." I tried to look intimidating, but I think I failed, Shika looked unfazed. "So, about this Idea I got."

It could work; there was a possibility. Maybe not that big, but it was there. It was ten minutes to the last bell would ring, and then naruto would come this way, because his car was his only way home. And guess who would be waiting for him.

I was leaning against the hood smoking, as the bell went off. And, it only took a minute before the parking lot was crowded. I just had to wait; Naruto always took a long time to get to his car. He hated the crowd, so when it disappeared, he would appear.

Ten minutes later, and another smoke, I could hear the sound of feet tapping against the asphalt. And, he wasn't alone. I squinted an eye open, and saw orange. I clenched my jaw, and flicked the cigarette towards the ground. I exhaled trying to relax. I opened my eyes preparing for the worst, while hoping for the best.

My voice came out sounding hoarse and rough. "Hey you, long time no see, huh. Hope you haven't forgotten about me, nee Naruto." The sarcasm was so obvious. I almost gagged of it myself.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I felt horrible, it felt like my lungs was torn out of my chest, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I hadn't slept at all, I was too afraid that Kiba would haunt my dreams, lull me in some dream world and make me expect the same when I woke up. The Kiba in my dreams was perfect, and it was fucking terrifying.

I wasn't present anymore, I did answer if someone talked to me. But I didn't even know what we talked about. I didn't care at all. The only question that reached me was Shika's during lunch. He had asked if I knew where Kiba was. Of course, I didn't know where he was, the last time I saw him was Tuesday during lunch. It didn't feel like days ago, more like a year or something. I couldn't wrap my head around, how much I missed him. And, when I tried to answer Shika, my voice was shaking and tears were threatening to fall, thank god they didn't.

I found out that Kiba and Juugo were friends, I didn't know what he would think if he saw Juugo and me. What if he didn't even blink, not giving a single fuck? Well, that would mean my plan would succeed, if he only found a new girlfriend.

And, on the other hand, I just needed time for myself. Time to get over him. It was hard, but I kept in mind that it would get better eventually. Not that I ever believed what I told myself.

Juugo wouldn't let me walk alone; he always had an arm around me. He was telling jokes, and saying stuff like how beautiful my eyes were. I didn't even bother to think, he was being serious. He was just another player, looking to get laid. Did I look like some slut, that would spread my legs for anyone? Maybe I just looked cheap for all I knew.

The last bell had rung maybe five, ten, minutes ago? The parking lot would be less crowded, and I think Juugo went home already. I was standing next to my locker, taking with me the books I needed. I put a cigarette behind my ear, and I was good to go.

I hadn't walked long, hell I had just exited the school when Juugo showed up. He waved and smiled, telling me how he had waited for me, and if we should do something this weekend. As normal he slung a arm around my shoulder, most likely to follow me to the car. This weekend, that was right. I was supposed to live at Kiba's... I even had a bag in my car with all the necessaries. The plan was actually to camp in my car for the weekend, since my parents took my house key when they left.

Juugo was talking about the usual, it didn't matter what we started to talk about. It always ended up with football, he 'just' had an example that had something to do with football, and that's how it ended up. Every fucking time. For some reason, football pissed me so much off. I felt like spitting on the person that brought it up. But, I couldn't do that to Juugo. He would do something that would end up, with me never being able to spit again.

I lighted a cigarette hoping to ease my temper. But, as soon as I lit one, Juugo spoke. "You know, smoking is bad for your health." Of course Juugo had to say something like that, he was a jock for fuck sake. They most likely piss Gatorade for all I know. "I don't give a fuck, I enjoy smoking." He only smiled at me, he didn't even argue. This was the reason I couldn't get Juugo off me; I couldn't even manage to piss him off.

"Naruto, why is Kiba standing with your Impala?" as soon as I heard what Juugo said and turned to get a look at the scene. Everything froze. My mind went blank, and what I was supposed to say didn't escape my throat.

If Juugo hadn't confirmed that it was Kiba that stood leaning on the hood of the car. I wouldn't have believed him. The person that was supposed to be, Kiba Inuzuka, looked like shit; I didn't know if I should laugh hysterically or break down crying. He had dark circles under his eyes; he wore a expression I had never seen on him before. His forehead was frowned up, his eyes were glaring, and his lips were shut together in a line. He looked like a stranger; this wasn't the Kiba I knew.

And what if this was his real self, and he figures out that I saw through his plan. What if this was Kiba? A hostile guy looking like he would kill you, and just wanted a good fuck? Not that I would even be a good fuck.

Why did my feet even carry me towards him, I felt that I would start to panic soon. I couldn't get out of the situation, Juugo was holding me in place, and my voice betrayed me from protesting. Now I just had to listen to what Kiba had to say, he would most likely be pissed about being sexually frustrated? I seriously didn't know what would happen, what would Juugo say? What would Kiba say? I didn't know how the situation would turn out.

"Hey you, long time no see huh. Hope you haven't forgotten about me, nee Naruto." I visibly cringed of the sarcasm; Kiba wasn't even a sarcastic person. I had a bad feeling about this. We were maybe ten feet away, and Kiba smiled at me just like he always used to do. His perfect pearls showing of in a wide smile, and his eyes used to have that spark. But this time there was no spark, they looked angry, they seemed darker than before, most likely the affect from the dark rings under his eyes.

My under lip was trembling, and I was clutching onto each sleeve of my jacket. I needed to make him believe I didn't care about this. Or, he would just start saying shit about, how I blew him off.

I gave him a nod, not trusting my voice at all.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Juugo didn't even know why the tension was so thick; he was like a stranger to a crime scene. Kiba didn't even spare him a glance; his eyes were directed at me. Those angry eyes, he was furious.

"Are you too cool to talk to me now, huh? Geez Naru, what happened to you? No, what happened to us?" His voice was so angry and intimidating, and he wasn't even shouting. He raised a brow, and walked towards me, he stepped forward being uncomfortably close. He was hovering over me, his brows furrowed. His eyes, his eyes looked disappointed? Was he disappointed?

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, I could practically hear the raindrops fall. "Do you have a bag or something?" not even thinking about what I was answering, it slipped out of me. "The bag is in the passenger seat, why?"

I didn't react before all I could see was the ground, and Kiba's gorgeous ass. Kiba had put me over his shoulder walking to the passenger side of my car. I could hear the click, and a door open. He took the bag out, closed the door, and started walking. When the fuck had he snatched my keys?!

My fist was hammering on his back, not seeming to bother him at all. "LET ME DOWN KIBA, LET ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I could hear a hoarse chuckling and his shoulders shook a bit. "I hope you haven't forgotten, but I promised Kushina I would take care of you this weekend. I have already gotten the pills, and Kakashi's number, everything is taken care of." That was right; mom didn't even know that we were fighting. I was fucked. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME? AND JUUGO, WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!" Juugo looked a little shocked, but only started to laugh. "I didn't know Naruto was into this sort of kinky stuff. Don't be to rough on him Kiba. See you guys later" And then, he walked towards his own car, getting in, and driving away.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

As my voice died down, I could hear Kiba's hoarse laugh. His back were shaking, and I started to get lightheaded from being upside down for this long.

"You're sexy when you're mad, you know that Naru?"

**A/N: I'M BAAAACK, HOPE YOU GUYS MISSED ME.**

**I guess this is what you call a turn of events? And, who knew Naruto was into kinky stuff?**

**(I couldn't help myself with that one, sorry hahahaha.)**

**I had a fucking hard time writing this chapter, I have rewritten it like three times or so. I hope you liked it, and I hope you are exited to find out what happens next. **

**And be sweet and leave a review! Thanks for reading as always!**

**~kebab-chan**


	12. What if he stares at me when I sleep?

_**CHAPTER TWELVE, "WHAT IF HE STARES AT ME WHEN I SLEEP?"**_

**THANK YOU SHUIRO FOR BEING MY BETA, I LOVE YOU FOR DOING THIS!**

**KIBA'S POV**

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN, AND SPANK THAT LOVELY ASS OF YOURS IN THE MEANTIME!" My fist were hammering on the door, but not even moving the door off its hinges. I didn't even get a fucking response; I took a deep breath, preparing to shout. "I'M GOING TO COUNT TO FIVE, AND IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THE DOOR. I'M USING THE KITCHEN KNIFE TO BREAK IN! AND I'M BRINGING AKAMARU WITH ME!"

It was as silent as the graveyard, not a cough, whimper or sound of breathing. Was he even alive in there?

"ONE!" Nothing, the only thing I heard was the TV buzzing in the background. "TWO!" Wasn't Naruto afraid of dogs? Since Akamaru would be the perfect threat then. "THREE!" He would normally cry, at least whimper or something. "FOUR!" My voice got more horse with every time I shouted. "FIVE! I'M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN NOW!" He had to be in there, there wasn't a window in there. Either he was dead, or he was really talented in staying silent.

My foot collided with the door making a terrifying sound, it sounded like it would cost a lot.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, I SWEAR, I WILL CALL KAKASHI!" This time I could hear the sink being turned on. At least it was a sign that he was alive.

I had my knees up to my chest, and my back was against the door.

It was ridiculously silent; I could even hear Akamaru snoring from the bedroom. But, I couldn't hear a single sound from Naruto. I leaned my head against the door, looking up at the ceiling. I lit a cigarette, trying to calm down.

"Baby, please. Please, come out." Nothing, he was still ignoring me. "I don't even know what I did wrong. Can't we talk about it?" I took a deep breath to calm down. This was devastating; it was painful when he was like this. He was cutting me off, ignoring me. Even shutting himself in, physically not just mentally. "You're hurting me, it's hard when you're like this. I need you to talk to me." My voice was breaking; I was so broken at this point. This was breaking me, how could he do this to me? No one could break Kiba Inuzuka; no one could get close enough to break me. I hadn't even let him in that much in, the effect he had on me was crazy. "Baby, please come out. I need you; I can't handle this situation without you. You need to believe me, this is hard for me." I was literally choking up, my eyes forming tears, I wouldn't allow to fall. I wouldn't cry; I was stronger than this.

All that could be heard was a grunt of annoyance.

It fell silent again; it was so silent I could hear my own heartbeat pulsating in my ears.

We had been like this for hours, the clock showed eight. It was already eight p.m. The apartment was unnaturally silent, there was only the occasionally flicks from the lighter. And, Naruto was still locked in the bathroom, refusing to come out.

I had to use one of my best tricks to even have a chance to get him out. Hopefully, he couldn't resist his desires, and I would be able to lure him out.

"I want to tie you up to my bed when you're this disobedient. I want to ravish you, punish you. Make you scream my name."

My ears perked up, I could hear his breathing now. Maybe this could work, I could dirty talk him out?

"I would please you 'til your entire body is shaking, and your voice is hoarse from all the screaming." I could hear him panting; it was actually quite arousing. "You won't even be able to walk before tomorrow. I'll go, and get the hand-cuffs, and when I come back, I expect the door to be open and you, on your knees." I was actually starting to get hard myself; it was some really naughty images in my mind now. I folded my legs, and pulled down the zipper, god that felt so much better.

"Hey Naru, are you touching yourself?" I tried to make my voice as seductive as possible. I bit my lip waiting for some sort of answer. A soft mewl could be heard in between the pants. He really couldn't control his desires; he was just too cute.

"If you want too, I could come, and help you? You know you want it bad, you've been wanting it ever since that day in the shower. You have wanted me to come up to you, start nibbling your ear, whispering all the things I would do to you. I would have my hands working on opening your pants. Your knees would almost fail you, you would be supporting yourself on me." Oh god, we would have hot sex. I could hear him panting, he was almost moaning. He was ignoring me, but as soon as I started with the dirty talk he was moaning through the door. I had to suppress a chuckle, which was almost dancing on my lips. The next thing I knew, the sink was turned on. Muting all of his movements and breathing. What just happened?! I couldn't hear anything anymore; he could control himself after all? Talk about a tease.

My eyelids were refusing to listen to me; they were droopy, threatening with closure. My body slumped against the door, making a creaking sound under my weight. The sleep came, creaking, numbing my joints luring me to another world, as I was just about to disappear into it; my head hit the floor, making white flash before my eyes. My head hurt like hell, throbbing, and making me dizzy.

A sound only audible as a whisper could be heard. "I'm hungry."

I cracked an eye open, hoping I wasn't dreaming. I hadn't even heard the door open.

His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were red, he looked pale, sickly pale. "Baby?"

He hasn't said a word yet, he was sitting on the couch smoking as usual. The sound of grease splattering, filled the room, along with the delicious aroma of bacon. Bacon was the only fucking thing I could make, so I hoped he would eat it.

I started whistling, trying to fill the emptiness; it soon died down of boredom. This was fucking nerve-wrecking.

I put the plate down next to him; he picked the plate up, nibbling on the bacon by hand. I didn't have an appetite for once; I only sat in the couch, watching him eat.

He was avoiding my eyes, or the whole me for the matter. I occasionally shifted, being uncomfortable, he was so nervous. It was written all over his face.

"Why are we arguing, or fighting, or what ever this is, what is the problem? I won't know what the problem is if you don't tell me." He visibly tensed, putting the plate on the table, beside an old coffee cup. He reached for the pack of smoke, and lit one, taking a deep, shaky, breath. "Stop ignoring me. I know you can here me, sweetie." It came out soft; I was practically on my knees, trying to figure out the situation. "Are you sick of me? Is that why you were hanging out with Juugo for the whole week? Using one of my own friends to hurt me?" His under lip was trembling now, his eyes were closed, and a frown was forming. "Do you know how much it hurt, seeing you with him everyday. Can you even imagine how jealous I was? I was jealous of Juugo, jealous because he got to spend so much time with the one person I want so bad. But, that person won't tell me what's wrong, and the relationship is starting to crumble. A relationship that should have been stronger…" I could hear a sob as I lit a smoke; I turned to look at him. I could see tears travelling down his cheek, leaving tear trails.

"Baby, don't cry. Just tell me the problem, and I _will _fix it"

I could hear his sobs; I could hear him gasping for air, as the tears took over. But, he still refused to talk to me. I tried to put an arm around him, trying to comfort him. But every time, he pushed it off of him. I was starting to get desperate, not being able to do anything, he didn't let me do anything.

I had to do something; every thing was going out of control.

I snatched the cigarette from him, putting it out on the table. He turned, looking startled but it was too late, I had already picked him up, having him hanging over my shoulder. He tried to hit my back with his fist, but it was like he lost all of his power as he continued to sob.

I practically threw him on the bed; I proceeded with shutting the door with a loud bang. I walked over to the bed, crawling in it, I was straddling him now. I seated myself right above his crotch with a sad frown on my face.

"You better start talking soon." I moved closer to his face, hovering over him, while breathing hot air in his face. He moved his face quivering away from me, giving me perfect access to his, beautiful, unmarked skin, well that wouldn't be for long.

"Because, I will be kissing you until you do" I was whispering against his skin, already seeing goose bumps forming. I traced my lips against his skin, giving occasionally nips and kiss. I found his pulse, and started to suck on it, licking it, marking his skin, and engraving my mark on him. I could hear him whimper, breathing heavy with heated cheeks. "Don't..." He was whispering, I practically couldn't hear him. I sunk my teeth in his skin drawing blood, leaving an angry red mark. "This is what I mean, Kiba." I had his hands pinned above his head making him unable to move. He was trying to wiggle out of my grasp, trying to escape the situation; he failed with only forming delicious friction between us. A groan escaped my lips, god this made me hard.

"This, is why we're fighting?" he tired to raise his voice, but it soon died down. It took me by surprise; I stopped my actions, looking at him with raised brows. This was the problem? "Are you serious? If 'this' was the problem, you should have said it. If you don't like me being physical, I could have kept my hands for myself." My voice sounded annoyed, because I was in fact, annoyed. How could such a minor problem like this, become this blown out of proportions, how could it turn into such a big drama between us?

He looked startled, and started to mumble, he couldn't keep his eyes focused at me, they were traveling around the room. "That's just one of the things…" it sounded so insecure, and sad, his voice was even shaking.

"What started this? Tell me what you're thinking." It didn't sound like a plead now. I was demanding, I was demanding an answer. He breathed heavy out, his cheeks still flushed and heated. "I know." He really made me confused sometimes, nothing of what he said made sense, especially when being put together. "You know what? That I like to wear underwear?" I snorted, starting to get impatient with this game of his.

"You're straight, and you're seriously sex deprived." My eyes widened, I had to suppress a chuckle. "Dude, I'm not straight. I'm at least Bi. And, yes, I'm sex deprived. You make me go crazy, you make me want to lose control. I've never wanted more too just fuck someone, until the sunrises while hearing you scream." He looked shocked for a moment, but it soon turned into disappointment. He muttered, "I knew it…" did he seriously think, that I saw him as a fuck buddy? We didn't even fuck, and I wanted to get to know him on a whole other level.

I leaned in, capturing his lips by surprise. As we parted, I whispered against his lips. "The reason I'm like this is, because I'm in love. I have this person that l like, I want him to tell me everything." I started to trail kisses along his jaw as I was speaking. "I want him to tell me his problems, cry on my shoulder, let me help him, and most of all, I want to help him get better, I want to comfort him even if it spoils him. I want to please him in every single way, not just his cock. But, also with words, conversations, secrets, and with just being present." I heard a sob, being confused with his reaction. Was he sad because I liked him, was it happy tears or devastated tears? I felt quite vulnerable, putting my heart out there; I didn't even know if he had such feelings for me.

"How can you possibly know? How can you tell if it's a crush, and not just a fling, a simple 'like' or something physical?" He was teary, looking at me with a pleading look. He didn't believe me? Wasn't he taking me serious at all?

"I have these butterflies in my tummy, when I'm around this certain someone, he can make me smile by just being around. He's the only thing I think about when I go to sleep, also when I wake up. Whenever a certain song pops up on the radio, the lyrics can make me think of him. And, with not being able to talk to him for a week it, almost broke me. I'm getting addicted to have contact with him, and not only by touching." I almost started blabbering about everything I found admirable about him, but cut myself off, when I saw the look on his face.

He looked like he was going to punch me, it was a good thing I had his hands pinned over his head. "If you're joking, I'm going to punch you, or I will give you're dog fleas." I couldn't stop myself from laughing, and a smile played over my face. "I'm being serious here." I released his hands from my own, and caressed his cheek. "Are you still mad at me?" he looked up at me with furrowed brows, making me unsure about what he was thinking.

"I don't know…" he was mumbling with a pout, avoiding my eyes. I tried to make the sweetest voice I could, looking innocently down at him. "Will you forgive me, if, I give you a kiss?" I hope he couldn't resist, because I had problems with resisting him.

He stayed silent for a couple of minutes; it looked like he was pondering about it.

"Mmm, okay." He was blushing, looking uncertain about it; I hope he would regret his decision. I leaned in, capturing his lips in a simple kiss. He kissed me back, all tension leaving him.

I laid myself down next to him; I pulled him close to my chest, not resisting the urge to have him as close as possible. I sneaked my arms securely around his waist, feeling his hot breath on my neck. I put a gentle kiss on his cheek before whispering "Goodnight, Naru."

He sounded quite awkward and shy as he whispered. "Kiba, I can't sleep with pants on"

The thought had completely left my mind; I chuckled into his hair, smelling that, oh so, intoxicating smell of his. "Just take off your pants then, I hope you don't mind me sleeping in boxers though." I already sounded sleepy as I spoke. I let go of him, unzipping my jeans wiggling out of them with as little effort as possible. I kicked the jeans out of the bed, and threw the tee in the same direction.

The room fell dark, and I could hear rustling in the sheets. I could feel the bed dip under his weight and he crawled under the comforter, pulling it up to his chin.

I cocked a brow at him in confusion, which he obviously didn't see.

I reached out for him, pulling him against me; I could hear him gasp in surprise. In a weird way I managed to pull his hoodie off, throwing it in the same direction as the rest of the clothes. I pulled him close, having him rest his head on my left arm. His back was against my chest, as I buried my face in the nape of his neck. I placed my other hand securely around him, having it rest on his chest, with my hand above his heart. "K-Kiba, I get cold if I just sleep in a t-shirt." I could see right through the lie of his, I tried not to seem annoyed as I traced my fingertips upwards, on the inside of his left hand, I could feel how rough his skin had been abused, the bumps could still be easily recognized by just light touching. I could feel him breathe unevenly, being uncomfortable. I kissed his neck trying to do some magic, while mumbling. "I don't care if you have scars, you don't have to hide them from me. But, we have to talk about it, and I promise I won't get mad. Don't worry baby." He only mumbled an okay.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, but I could still hear that he was awake.

"Hey, what's the problem? Are you uncomfortable?" He turned around facing me, hugging me tight. He mumbled into my chest, his voice was still shaky. "You promise you won't get angry? You're fucking s-scary when angry." I could feel him shake against me; I stroked his back, mumbling comforting words. "Shh, I won't get angry. Just calm down." I felt bad that he was this scared of me, when I was annoyed and grumpy, he hadn't seen me angry yet… I hoped that he would never see me violent...

"And, Kiba, your dog is still creeping me out. What if he stares at me when I sleep? What if he doesn't like me?" I couldn't follow his words, I was so fucking sleepy. "Akamaru doesn't care, just pet him, and he will love you to death. And, the sleeping pills are on the nightstand, take two and there is a glass of water beside of it." The last words turned into mumbling, as I fell asleep.

**A/N: So, they kind of made up. Hope you're happy now! It wasn't screaming, and shouting since Naruto isn't exactly the type to lose his temper, more the over-thinking type.**

**I hope you look forward to next chapter! I'm already looking forward at writing it myself! hehehe~**

**Thanks for reading as usual! And leave a review at what you thought about the chapter, I'm very unsure about it. I don't know if it turned out good, I can only hope!**

**~Your lovely author, bab-chan!**

**Beta's Note: Damn, this chapter made me cry, and get excited all at the same time. I turned from sadness to hot and hard in a second ^.^ . Well, I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did! And, guess what?! I'M GETTING A STORY ON KIRITO AND KLEIN, HAHAHA BITCHES, IT'S GOING TO BE ALL MINE :D. I can't wait, now if only I could speed up my birthday…**

**-The slave, and advisor, Shuiro**


	13. We will have a great time together

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: "WE WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME TOGETHER, I PROMISE"**_

_**WARNING: Watch out for horny Kiba!**_

**THANK YOU SHUIRO FOR BEING MY BETA!**

**NARUTO'S POV**

A sleepy groan was heard, before I was pressed against a strong warm chest. _Why did he have to smell so god damn good?_

I nuzzled into him listening to his heartbeat. A husky voice spoke, "We should get up, it's already ten." He sounded so sexy in the morning; his voice was so, deep, and just plain sexy. I only mumbled an answer back at him. "Do we have to? I want to say like this for at least a couple of hours, it's so comfortable and warm." I heard him chuckle, and he just kissed the top of my head.

"Kiba, where's my glasses?" I shouted after him, I think he was in the kitchen, or maybe the bathroom.

I could make out a blurry person in the doorway, being the only person it could be. "Ehh, the coffee table I guess." He still sounded sleepy from just getting up. I only groaned at him, "Can you get them please?" I fumbled around at the floor finding something that looked like a hoodie, I pulled it over my head, and stumbled towards the door.

Kiba took my hand in his, and guided me to the couch. Waiting for me was a cup of hot coffee, and clear eyesight.

I put my glasses on, and sat down in the couch beside him. I snuggled up to him, already feeling the heat. He put his arm around me, switching on the television.

It was weird to think about yesterday, how everything had changed over night. Had it turned back to normal? Well, Kiba was back to his normal self. It didn't look like he would kill someone. And, it was nice to wake up with him; without feeling we had to do 'something'.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He was so absorbed in the show we were watching, and to top it off, he was watching an old rerun of Oprah. Like what the fuck? Who even watches that? Beside Kiba, and my mom that is…

"I don't know actually, we can go grocery shopping, and clean up here?" I didn't get an answer, just some nervous laughter. "If it's okay with you, but this place is pretty messy. You seriously want to do it?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him. "Sure, no problem."

**KIBA'S POV**

The clock had already turned three, it was three in the afternoon on a Saturday, and we were cleaning this shithole of a home. The fridge was now stuffed, and you could see the kitchen floor. Naruto was pretty efficient at these things. We had split up, so, Naruto was cleaning the living room, and I took the bedroom. I really didn't want him to see all the weird things that lived under my bed. Speaking of which, I had found clothes that I never knew I owned, or didn't remember the owner of.

I was lying on my stomach beside the bed, trying to fish out a lot of different things. I reached out for the last thing under the bed. When I managed to reach it, I snatched it up. What I had found was something unexpected. It was one of Ino's thongs… It was bright pink with big white letters saying 'bite me'. Well, this was embarrassing…

I quickly got up walking over to the trash, which was located in a corner. It was almost full, stuffed with mostly old boxers I had found that didn't fit anymore.

"Kiba, where is the vacuum clean-" I turned around mortified, and quickly stuffed the thong in my back pocket, smiling at him. "The vacuum cleaner is in my closet." He didn't move an inch; he was starring at me with a cocked brow and disappointed eyes. "Kiba, why the hell do you have a pink thong in your back pocket, that says bite me." His voice was monotone, and plain scary. I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey baby, this isn't what it looks like." He took a step closer to me, his anger intensifying. "Don't call me baby, when you have a pink thong in your back pocket, especially when I don't use thongs." He was only a step away from me, radiating anger. I wouldn't imagine that he could get this pissed. "I'm not cheating, I swear. I would never do that." I only got a grunt in response. "I'm serious, I haven't cleaned this room in a year, it could be anyone's…" My voice was merely a whisper at the last word. "I will pretend this didn't happen, on one condition." At least he gave me a chance to get out of this situation. "Anything." A smirk was tugging on his face as he spoke. "If I get to burn all the clothes that don't belong to you, that is." My mouth was agape, staring at him with a surprised look. Was he jealous? So jealous, that he was going to burn it?

We had finally finished up, and it was already five. I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, or trying to make pasta. And, Naruto was outside burning girl's underwear…

He came walking into the kitchen with black smudges randomly in his face. His clothes were also messed up. "Hey, you can take a shower before we eat." He just gave me a nod before he walked in the direction of the bathroom. I hoped he still wasn't mad, I had already planned something for tonight…

**NARUTO'S POV**

The dinner wasn't that bad, I had tasted better pasta, but I wasn't expecting something incredible from Kiba. And, how, do you even manage to burn pasta, like really burn it…?

As I started to clean up the kitchen, I could see red marks in the ceiling and some at the walls. HOW DO YOU GET SAUCE IN THE ROOF FOR CRYING OUT LOUD? I turned to Kiba, seeing that his tee was covered in sauce and veggies. "You should get an apron, or cook with out a shirt. Or, you will ruin all your clothes." It sounded like I was mocking him, as I laughed at him; he only poked his tongue at me as he went for a shower.

Of course, the bastard had to come out of the shower, with damp hair, and water dripping on his beautiful abdomen. And, only a towel around those sexy hips, he was like a sex-god every time he got out of the shower. "Put on some clothes, you bastard." It was hard trying to seem serious. I was practically drooling on my shirt. He only rubbed his abs while looking seductively at me, while biting his lip. And those hands traveled lower, and lower… And, when he was just about to take the towel off, he turned around walking towards the bathroom laughing. That fucker, I needed to keep on a façade when he was like this. I wiped my chin from drool, and continued with the dishes.

I plopped down in the couch; I lit a cigarette, and put some music on. And, of course, the dog had to show up. He jumped up in the couch, towering over me, trying to eat my face. A strangled cry could be heard. "KIBA, KIBA! HELP ME! KIBA, YOU BITCH, I'M DYING!" He came walking into the living room, dressed in a black whifebeater and dark blue jeans. He stopped, and laughed at me, holding his stomach. He found this funny? The dog was trying to fucking eat me, and he was laughing at me. "KIBA, HE'S EATING ME! MAKE HIM STOP, PLEASE! YOU SAID HE WAS OBEDIENT! FUCK YOU KIBA!" He walked towards us and just whistled. And, like magic, the dog jumped off the couch, and came running towards him. He stopped by Kiba's side and sat down. Kiba shifted his eyes from the dog to me. "Is this better?" He was still smiling cheekily at me, seeming satisfied.

"HE TRIED TO FUCKING EAT ME, AND YOU JUST LAUGH AT ME. THIS ISN'T FUNN-" My knees got week, and I collapsed at the floor choking and gasping for air. Strong arms wrapped around me, and lifted me up, making me stand on my own feet. I breathed in musk and aftershave, already feeling better. He stroked my back, whispering in my ear. "Calm down, he was just licking you. It means he likes you. And, you're lucky, Akamaru doesn't like anyone." I managed to choke out, "I thought, I was going to die, and you just found it funny." He kissed my cheek, and looked me in my eyes. "I'm sorry I laughed, I just got surprised. It isn't everyday Akamaru is so exited. I'm sorry, okay?" And of course, he had to use those puppy eyes at me, why did I always have to break down, or get scared in front of him? "I just hate this, I fucking hate this." I could hear him whisper sweet things in my ear, actually making me calm down. "Go and put on some new clothes, we're going somewhere. You can go in my closet if you want." I only nodded my head at him, and gave him a kiss before I went to get dressed.

**KIBA'S POV**

We were already in Naruto's car driving; for once I wasn't the chauffeur. He was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, by pure stress. "Would you relax, we aren't going to another party." He sighed, and casted a glance at me before he turned his eyes towards the road again, his face forming a frown. "Can't you at least tell me where we're going?" I should tell him, he was looking really nervous, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I hoped he would have fun, or try at least. "We're going to Gaara's place; I won't say anything else until we get there." He didn't say anything to me. He was looking petrified; I started to feel guilty for making him react like this. I put my hand on his thigh, caressing it. "Relax, you won't lose me again. We will have a great time together, I promise"

The doorbell chimed, you could already hear people run down the stairs. I casted a last glance at him noticing what he was wearing. He had his own worn out skinny jeans, and my old Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. That I haven't used for quite some time, but it looked really nice on him. It was plain black when I bought it, but now it was more dark grey than black, with a worn out light blue logo. He had ruffled hair, making him look quite sexy. The door was almost banged in our faces as it opened. And into view came Temari with Kankuro right in heels. "HEEEY, KIBA IS HERE!" Some loud yelling about my dick and booze could be heard, I only laughed it off. Hoping Naruto didn't hear. I sneaked a glance at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing that he only looked surprised. "Come in, come in. Kiba aren't you cold with only that whifebeater?" That was Temari for you, a weird one. She mostly seemed like a bitch to people, but acted like a mother towards me. I only shook my head telling her I was fine. "And who is this cutie?" She turned against Naruto, almost eating him up. Naruto only blushed by the use of 'cutie'. Since he didn't say anything, I did for him. "Oh, you haven't met Naruto, I see. He goes to my school; he started this year, the same grade as me. And, don't try and snatch this one, Temari, he's mine." I playfully pulled Naruto to me, having an arm around him. I hope Naruto didn't over think this, but I had to get the message over to Temari. She was quite the one to screw around, to put it nicely; I still loved her like a sister nonetheless. "How cute, he's so CUUUTE. I want one, don't you lose him, Kiba!" She punched me, 'playfully', in the shoulder while squealing, but the punch actually stung a bit. She had one hell of a punch to be a girl. "Quit the small talk will ya, come inside, and let's get started with the night!" Kankuro practically dragged us inside, seeming restless.

The couch was packed with people, leaving me with Naruto on my lap. He seemed very nervous, he was silent as usual, but his features were stiff, and he was so tense in my lap. I dragged him to my chest trying to make him remember I was here, and that he could relax. After all, I guess this was a lot of people for him. Gaara was sitting on the floor already on his fifth beer, not even seeming intoxicated. Next to him was Temari, who almost screamed 'shot gun' on my lap, after seeing that it was going to be a stuffed couch. Next to me on the couch was Shikamaru, with his arm casually around Sasuke. There was something going on between them for sure, I needed to have a talk with the guy later. Next to Sasuke again was Juugo, most likely the biggest reason Naruto was agitated. There was only one spot in the couch available, and that was Kankuro's usual spot. The next thing I knew, Kankuro was walking into the living room with a Wii remote in hand. "Okay guys! Tonight there will be a Mario cart tournament! Pick partners when I plug it in!" Everyone started to make dibs on partners, screaming in each other's faces. "I get Na-" Shikamaru yelling dibs at me cut me off. I shot him an ugly glare, being pissed off. I wanted to play with Naruto; he didn't even know someone that well here.

It ended up with me and Shika, Gaara and Kankuro, Sasuke and Juugo. And just try to guess the last team… Naruto and Temari were teamed up, the one pair I didn't want. Naruto only gave me a kiss when he saw that I was pouting. "We're just playing Mario Cart, Kiba, relax. After all, I'm sitting in your lap, not making out with her." He was right; it was just a game of Mario cart. Nothing else.

"TAKE THAT YOU BITCHES, HAHA I'M OWNING YOUR ASSES!" Temari was a very competitive person you could say. She was a screaming and cursing, and even with being a little drunk she was one heck of a driver. Naruto on the other hand was totally calm, not seeming to care about the game. He was sitting with his back against my chest, being relaxed with my arms around him. But either way, they were crushing Sasuke and Juugo. They had no chance in hell to keep up, Naruto and Temari actually made one hell of a team. "That's right! Suck it bitches." Sasuke seemed to get more, and more pissed off, it was just any minute now, and a console would fly and a fight would erupt.

The third lap ended with a superior win to Naruto and Temari, Sasuke was emitting a deathly aura, and Juugo was his happy carefree self. "THEY CHEATED!" Sasuke for once actually lost his composure, being a very bad loser. I took a sip out of the bear bottle in hand, being highly amused. "Wow, Sasuke chill. It's just a game." He gave me one nasty glare before he sat down, still pissed off, not saying anything. I could see Shika whispering something in his ear; Sasuke blushed, and pinched him in the thigh. He only chuckled back at him, and bit him in the cheek while laughing. "You guys are very cozy, what's the deal? Are you dating or something" Shika grinned and Sasuke looked away, Shika sent me a wink which told everything. They were 'playmates' apparently, it didn't surprise me at all, and Shika never had a real relationship. He thought it was to troublesome, most likely after watching me and Ino for a while…

"Kiba, it's our time to kick some ass. You ready bro?" I took another swig of the bottle, asking Naruto to hold it. The game started, and Gaara and Kankuro were actually in the lead. It didn't last long, Shika and I could be a good match up, and we were in Mario cart.

I had my arms around Naruto, holding the console remote in my hands playing with enthusiasm. He put his head on my shoulder, was he taking a nap while I was gaming? I kissed his forehead before continuing on focusing at the game. I could feel his hot breathing on my neck. The next thing I knew, he started to kiss and bite, tracing his tongue along my skin. I almost moaned, it felt that good. I started wondering if he was a little horny, because he started to make me want to do certain things. "Hey baby, I can't focus properly on the game like this. Wait until my turn is over." He didn't say anything; he just nuzzled into my chest giving kisses occasionally.

"And, you say that we're cozy, have you looked at yourselves? And what's the deal with 'baby', and the cuddling?" Naruto instantly buried his face in my neck, trying to hide the blush that was forming. I tried to laugh it off. "Just focus on the fucking game, dude, we need to win this tournament ya'know!" The laughter only sounded mechanically, but luckily he dropped the subject.

"AW YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" We won the match, succeeding on going to the final with Naruto and Temari. Shika was ecstatic, but I knew we would win, Kankuro wasn't the best gamer out there, which ended in dragging Gaara down with him. Not that it seemed Gaara minded, he was starting to get pretty drunk.

"Well, before the final there will be a match between Sasuke and Juugo, and Gaara and Kankuro to compete for third!" Temari was so into this game, I had a sneaky feeling that she had a bet or something along those lines…

As the fight of third place began, I turned Naruto around having him facing me. I captured his lips, already biting his lower lip. My hands were resting on his hips, teasing the soft skin under the edge of the hoodie. I unbuttoned his pants without being noticed, and my hands traveled to his back being dangerously low. I sneaked my hands in side his pants, being inside his boxer. I could hear him mewl as I started to grope him. I deepened the kiss and he was almost grinding against me, making delicious friction. "WHAT THE FUCK, DON'T DO THAT HERE, NOT BESIDE ME KIBA. GO TO GAARA'S ROOM OR SOMETHING!" Shikamaru tried to push us out of the couch. I broke the kiss looking annoyed at him, just when things started to get interesting. I gave Naruto a last peck as I buttoned his jeans, then turned him around. Having him snuggle up to me, being pretty red and embarrassed. I had a very uncomfortable boner pressing against Naruto's ass; I was just about to whisper in his ear about going to Gaara's room. But cheering and cursing cut me of. "AND, NOW, THERE IS TIME FOR THE FINAL MATCH" I could only groan in frustration, we had to play the fucking match. And, I was painfully hard.

We had just started the second lap, both teams being tied. Suddenly Temari shouted some kind of signal to Naruto. "ARE YOU READY, NARUTO?" He only answered with a normal yes. "AND, NOW." And, with that being said, Temari shot ink over our screen, and Naruto started to grind his ass against my boner. "Ahh, t-that's cheating, Nnggh." It felt terribly good, and it got harder to focus at everything. "KIBA, YOU NEED TO STAY FOCUSED, WE'RE LOSING LIKE THIS!" Shika was being frantic of Temari and Naruto taking the lead. And somehow Naruto managed to stay focused at the game as he started to bite on my neck, and still making delicious friction. "Ahhng, c-cheater" I could feel him grin against my neck, followed by a chuckle. "What's the matter can't focus?"

We never managed to catch up again, and it ended with defeat. Shika was pissed beyond belief as Sasuke only laughed at him. Temari was doing a victory dance while singing an annoying song. "We won, you lost, we won, you lost!" Naruto only laughed with her, seeming satisfied with the victory. "You cheated, and now I'm insanely horny!" He turned around with a smug smile. "I didn't hear any rules about turning on the opponent." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as he continued laughing at us with Temari. "Don't be such a party pooper, the pizza just arrived!" I took another swig of the bear bottle, starting to feel dizzy. Thank god Naruto was driving.

Temari hadn't stopped dancing; she was dancing while eating pizza. But she had stopped singing that horrible song at least. Shika was still blaming me for the loss, as if I could control my boner, I would like to see him in the same situation. "Dude, just shaddapp and eat some pizza."

I had started slurring like a drunk. Not that I cared, I pulled Naruto to me latching onto his neck, making red marks. Kissing and sucking, already hearing satisfying sounds.

"Hey, blondie! You should take Kiba home; he always gets really horny when drunk!" I could see Temari wink at Naruto, making his ears turn red. He cleared his throat trying so keep a steady voice while talking; after all I was doing various things with his ear. "Kiba she's right, I-I should take you home." It sounded more like a pant then a statement, but I agreed. We could do a lot more at home.

**A/N: HE-HE-HE, I feel like such a tease, don't hate me guys. I felt I used forever to get the chapter done, but finally it's done.**

**So, can anyone imagine what happens next chapter? Hehehe…**

**Thanks for reading! But I hope more of you would review, I love to hear if the chapter was good or not. It basically helps me write the next, knowing someone like these weird chapters.**

**~bab-chan **

**BN: OMG this girl teases me so hard! And, it seems I have found a new strategy for cheating on games when I am with people, interesting…**


	14. I shouldn't have doubted myself

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: I SHOULDN'T HAVE DOUBTED MYSELF.**_

_**WARNING: A horny Kiba, and bad thoughts.**_

**THANK YOU SHUIRO FOR BEING BETA! YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THEN A SQUID!**

**NARUTO'S POV:**

I was slammed against the door as soon as it closed; I was attacked by a hungry mouth filled with desire, which wanted more. I couldn't help but moan, it slipped through my lips as his knee rubbed against my arousal. With my clouded mind I managed to find some words that made sense. "K-Kiba, you're g-going to f-fast." It came out like a pant, it sounded like I wanted more. And, I think it was exactly what he thought too.

"You want this don't you, you want this so bad." He was moaning in my ear, starting to lick the shell following with a bite that made me yelp in pain. His lips were all over my neck, making marks, kissing, biting the already red flesh. He had my hands pinned above my head making me unable to move. It was painful when he was this rough and forceful, but at the same time, I could feel some pleasure. He suddenly threw me over the shoulder like he usually does, but this time, he gave me a hard spank. I could feel the stinging pain as I yelped in pain again. I could hear various things being knocked over as he walked through the endless darkness of a living room, because he was in such a hurry he didn't even bother with turning the lights on.

A door was almost kicked open banging into the wall in the bedroom. "K-Kiba, slow down. You're going to ruin the apartment like this." It sounded like a whine, a desperate whine. He threw me at the bed, quickly crawling over me. He sat at my crotch as he literally tore his shirt off. "But, you have been teasing me all night, you made me like this, you made me crazy of lust." My eyes widened in shock, I had never experienced Kiba like this before. The crack in the curtain let the moonlight in, hitting his face, revealing the animalistic look in his eyes. I gulped, not knowing what would come next, and I felt scared. I had never seen Kiba like this; he seemed like a predator, almost angry like with his actions. He pulled the hoodie over my head, already unbuckling my jeans when I managed to catch my breath again. He quickly pulled the jeans of me, discarding it to the floor lazily. He quickly turned back to me with a devious grin on his face. He leaned against me, catching my lips, biting and nipping until I opened my mouth for him. He quickly saw an opening and his tongue coaxed mine. I moaned into the kiss, it felt so good. Especially when he started to tease the nipple with a shining barbell in. he deepened the kiss with hurried motions, he pinned my arms above my head with one arm using the other to continue on his previous actions. It still felt good, even if I wanted him to stop. I broke the kiss panting; I was getting light headed for being without air for so long. "K-Kiba, st-stop! You're scaring me, slow down!" his suddenly aggressive behavior was scaring me, the Kiba I was used to, was always so gentle. He touched me with such care, always looking at me with loving eyes. "Can't do that, you see baby," the words sounded sarcastic, even taunting. He continued with a grin on his face, seeming satisfied with the situation. _He wanted this? He wanted to scare me, was he going to fuck the living daylights out of me? _I tried to wiggle out of his grasp as he tightened his hold on my wrists, making it painful. "I'm so horny, you made me so horny. I know you want this too, don't even try to deny it. I'm going to fuck you good and hard." My eyes widened in shock, and fear by the statement. _I'm not ready for this; I'm not ready for sex. Is he going to rape me if I refuse?_

He shifted his position, taking off his own pants. I managed to crawl with hurried motions to the end of the bed. But, strong hands pulled me back with a firm grip. "Oh no, you won't, don't you even try to run away." His voice sounded playful as he spoke, almost singing like, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Shivers ran down my spine, I was terrified now. He flipped me over, having me lying on my back. Not even knowing what I did myself, I flailed with my feet, hitting his jaw pretty hard. He quickly released me, clutching onto his jaw in agony. I almost fell out of the bed, snatching my pants and hoodie. I could hear him groan in pain as he crawled towards me. "Don't be like that baby, I just want to play. Come here, I'll make you feel good. I promise." He tried to catch me with his hands, but failed.

A slap echoed through the room, making him clutch his face again, also in pain. I could hear him yell curses as I ran out of the door; _did I hit him too hard?_

I quickly found the keys on the counter, slipping on my shoes as fast as I could.

I couldn't even think about sex without feeling scared, I wasn't like Kiba. I had never slept with someone before; it wasn't just a bang, and nothing more. That was the problem; it was much more than that. I could hear him walking in my direction; sounding angrier with every step he took. "What the hell did you slap me for? I just wanted to fuck." I quickly opened the door getting out, as I turned back to close it I saw Kiba. When I saw his face I felt like screaming, or even crying. Who the hell was this person? Blood was dripping from his under lip, and his eyes were furrowed, looking furious, looking aggressive and alien. I reacted on pure reflexes, and slammed the door in his face, running in the direction of my car.

As I reached my car, I jumped in slamming the door shut. I fumbled with the keys trying to get it into the ignition. The engine finally roared to life, making the car get in motion, and make it's way to the road.

I was going on autopilot, being in a complete shock. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED." The car fell silent again, while I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I banged my fist on the steering wheel trying to find meaning in my thought. _Was this the real Kiba, had I been right all along? Did he enjoy this 'game'? Was all of this a game to him?_

I pulled into the nearest gas station, parking behind it. I killed the engine, and stepped out, taking the clothes along with me. I stepped out of sight so the by passing cars wouldn't see, and got dressed. It was difficult to do so, since my hands wouldn't stop trembling. I pulled the hoodie over my head, trying to get some warmth. I had forgotten my jacket at Kiba's, and it was quite chilly this night. I rushed over to the car, in the need of getting some heat.

I was driving the endless highway, in an unbearable silence. The cigarette was threatening to slip from my fingers, I was shaking that badly. I inhaled the cigarette, feeling the smoke fill my lungs. I exhaled through the nose, feeling it tickle. But my lips were shut in a thin line. _I should stop somewhere, or I'm going to crash. Why can't my fucking hands stop trembling? _A drive-through came into my line of vision, and I decided as I saw the sign. I had to get something to eat, or something to distract me. Or at least try.

An annoyed voice could be heard through the microphone, the screeching sound being painful for my ears. "What do ya' want." I cleared my voice, trying to sound normal. "F-fries and a b-black coffee." _Close enough. _She or he mumbled something, and then asked me to drive to the window.

I had parked the car in an empty parking lot; I had my knees up to my chest eating the fries that tasted like crap. I had tried to put on some extra salt, and with an accident spilled everything on it, only making it worse. After a while I gave up on the too salty fries, and tried to enjoy my black coffee.

I glanced at the radio, seeing that it was already past 3am. I had been driving around for two hours already.

My eyes traveled to the window looking out. It was dark; it was literally pitch black outside. The only reason I saw something at all was because I had the headlights on. A few cars passed by on the highway occasionally. Other than that, it was silent.

_Had Kiba started 'this', to just see how long it would take until he got into my pants? Did he enjoy this? Scaring me, forcing me, making me on the verge of tears? _

The clock was ticking away as I sat and doubted Kiba. When I realized that I should doubt myself. This is _my_ fault, not Kiba's. He was drunk, but who was the person that made him horny?_ Me_. I was playing with fire, and almost got burned. I was too careless, did stupid things without thinking. Of course, a person would expect sex after what I did. I only raised his expectations, making him expect certain things of me. How could I do this to him? I had been playing him; I had toyed with his image of me. What if I was a totally different person in his eyes? What if people actually thought of me as a slut, was I behaving like one? When had I started doing these things? _Why_ did I do these things?

The only choice left I had was apologizing to Kiba. I needed him in my life. I needed the sober version of Kiba in my life. With some new found courage I gave life to the car and drove in the direction of Kiba's home. But, the nervousness started to creep up as closer I got, _could I do this? Could I apologize to Kiba in a decent way, and be forgiven? _

The street signs passed in a regular motion, a car here and there. And, some lifeless drunk people occasionally. I was gripping the steering wheel so tight, my knuckles were turning white, and they looked like ivory. They looked like they belonged to a dead man. I lit a cigarette while steering the car with my knees; I managed to do so without killing myself. I started to recognize the street; this was the street Kiba lived in. I pulled up into the driveway; I got out and locked the car. The click was the only thing that could be heard outside. But, it wasn't night anymore. Time had escaped from me, already showing that it was time for some people to get to work. Soon another day would begin again, the silence would be disturbed, and everything would be up and running. As I stood there looking out into thin air, the first morning runner could be spotted. I snapped out of my daze, feeling my fingertips freezing up. As I turned around to get moving, I spotted another car parked right beside of mine. The neighbors most likely had visitors? I shook my head, not wanting to bother with it. I walked with careful steps towards Kiba's door. I grabbed the doorknob with an uncertain hand, and with one movement I opened the door. I stepped into the dark hallway, and took off my shoes. I turned on the light in the living room as I entered. I could now see the damage; Kiba had smashed a lamp, and even knocked the coffee table over somehow. I stuffed the car keys that were still in hand, down my back pocket. I ruffled my hair feeling nervous. I felt sick, I felt like I would throw up. Something was eating me up inside out, tearing my nerves to shreds.

My hands were rested on the doorknob to Kiba's room, the guy I had so many different feelings for. I wasn't even sure if I loved the guy, or was just addicted to him. I turned the knob entering the room. The only sounds in the room was some light snores, and mumbling. Most likely sleep talking. The crack in the curtain was still there, letting some light inside the room. My eyes traveled towards the bed, seeing the sleeping form that breathed in a steady rhythm. I stepped forward, standing at the edge of the bed. I froze in my actions, not being able to move. I blinked twice, wondering how bad my eyesight was. It was still there, it hadn't disappeared. I pinched my arm, praying for this to be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up from this. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time. Afraid of what I would see. My eyes widened, and my breath hitched in my throat. This wasn't a nightmare, I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't hallucinating. This scene that was displayed in front of me was the real world. My hands were covering my mouth, not letting the sobs be audible; I could feel my hands get wet from the tears. I turned around leaving the room; I didn't want them to see me. They weren't going to see how much they had managed to break me; I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. I carefully closed the door, not leaving any sound.

I walked quickly towards the bathroom; I flicked the light on and almost broke the mirror as I opened it. My hands were trembling while I scanned every shelf, finally spotting the savior. The bottle read _Lorazepam_ in big red letters. I snatched the bottle, not bothering with closing the mirror. As I ran towards the hallway, I stopped turning slowly around facing the little bowl with keys. I took the key that had a frog sticker on and put it securely in my pocket.

As I stood on the outside of the apartment, only one sentence was voiced out loud. "I should have known..." The tears started to flood my vision, making me unable to see clearly. I took the bottle out of my pocket popping three dry, hoping it would make whatever I was feeling, disappear. As I walked towards the car something disturbing popped up in my mind. I didn't know who I hated the most right now, _Kiba or me?_

**A/N: Not exactly what you expected? **

**I wonder if anyone is able to guess who was in that bed with Kiba, because I know exactly who... heheheh.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading! Leave a review, pleeeeease leave a review. It's so inspiring to know that people like this, and it's helpful if there is something I need to improve on. **

**~Your lovely author, bab-chan!**


	15. These wonderful things

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THESE WONDERFUL THINGS.**_

**THANK YOU SHUIRO, YOU'RE AN AMAZING BETA! I'm serious, you're the best, I can't believe that you put up with me! **

_**WARNING: there will be blood, worry and tears. **_

**NARUTO'S POV**

The door opened slowly as I stepped inside, almost falling on my face. I toed off my shoes, and threw the hoodie over my head. I walked in the direction of the kitchen; I flipped the light switch on as I entered. Already feeling how empty the house was without my parents. I walked to the sink, my feet almost failing me, I opened the cabinet with trembling hands taking out a glass. But, before I could even manage to fill it with water, it slipped out of hand smashing into the floor. "Woops." I could feel a smile creep onto my lips; it was a wicked smile that wouldn't die down. I didn't feel like smiling, but it wouldn't leave my face. As I reached for another glass, I gripped it tighter this time. Not wanting to drop this one too.

I popped five, washing it down with ice cold water. I felt so fucking miserable, why couldn't the fucking pills just start to work already. I didn't care anymore, and just smashed this glass also on the floor. "Just like little diamonds."

The room was as empty as it always had been. The curtains were tightly shut, and it was disturbingly neat. _It's not clean enough Naruto, it's not good enough. _I rushed over to the bookshelf trying to sort out the different manga pockets. I had perfectly sorted out everything, trying out every single possibility of order. But none of the orders made sense. It started to tick me off, why couldn't the fucking pockets just be perfect. "WHY CAN'T YOU-" the bookshelf tipped over with a loud bang and a cracking sound, the bookshelf broke. There were splinters of wood all over the floor, along with the dust. A laugh came creeping, sounding unnatural. "I really shouldn't have done that."

I was dead serious now. My eyes had picked up in the blood that was already soaking the carpet in a deep crimson color. "Mom, isn't going to be pleased" I broke out into laughter, finding the situation hilarious.

"I really shouldn't have done that, this is silly…" a light snicker could be heard in the room as I propped myself up on my feet, finding it difficult to walk straight.

"WHY AREN'T THE FUCKING PILLS FIXING THIS." The sadness was eating me up; I was a complete emotional mess. I didn't feel like myself anymore. Kiba did this to me; he fucking made me like this. If the pills couldn't fix this, what could? _Maybe, something shiny, something very sharp. Something wonderful? _The voice sounded sweet, even angel like. I was desperate at this point; I would do anything to erase him from my memory. "WHAT!" I didn't realize I was screaming into thin air before it was too late. _They're in your drawer; they're just waiting for you to use them. _It was so tempting, it sounded so tempting. "I will do anything to make it go away." My voice was only a whisper, but she could still hear me. "_Anything_"

I picked up this wonderful thing; I dragged it across my skin making patterns in a beautiful color. It was so much; it was flowing down my arm, dripping off my fingertips, making a small puddle on the floor. It was a hard contrast against the bathroom tiles; the deep red color was painting the bright white tiles, into a sweet rosy color. It was really beautiful. _More! You need more, much more. I need more. No, we need more._ I dragged it across my skin again, seeing the blood already seep out from the rift in my skin. It was flowing, oozing from my arm. Turning the floor into a beautiful puddle created from this wonderful thing.

"W-we, I mean, I should call someone." I took the phone out of my pocket, already browsing through the contacts. I stopped when I reached my parents; my hand froze not able to press the dial button. _Oh no, they left you. Remember? _My fingers worked franticly to find someone to call. Grandpa. The name almost lit up the screen as I held my finger on the button. _Why would he pick up? Your beloved 'grandpa' has a lot more important things to do. He won't even pick up the phone. _The next name I thought about gave me doubt. Sakura. _Why would you even think about calling her? You would just scare her, and she would just tell everyone the truth about you. And you would have to move again, you don't want that, do you? You would move to a new town, you would go through everything another time. And you would meet a guy like Kiba again. You will meet a player that will fuck you up big time. Let's just not call her. _My hand was shaking now; I had just started to realize no one cared. No one could help. Nothing could be done, and nothing could be fixed. _Just drag the blade across your skin. It will ease the pain, it will soothe you. It will make you feel better, so much better. And if you're lucky, you will hit the right spots. And it will all disappear. Just drag this wonderful blade across your skin._

"Moshi moshi, this is Naruto speaking." I started giggling, it sounded so stupid. An uncertain voice could be heard on the phone. I didn't even know who I was talking to; I didn't check the screen before I answered. "Naru, is that you?" It was as if I was struck by lightning. I couldn't breathe; it felt like someone was strangling me. "K-Kiba" I heard that he cleared his voice, and then a groan could be heard. "Where the fuck are you, I was supposed to watch you this weekend. You can't just run away without telling me, I already miss you baby." Why was he talking to me like nothing had happened? How dared he, he really had some guts talking to me after what he did. He thought I didn't know? He was so wrong, I knew everything. _Tell him; tell him what he has done to us. Make him understand, he did this to you. He made you this fucked up._ "You got some guts, I'll give you that"

**KIBA'S POV **

My head was throbbing; I felt so shitty right now. I had sat up to fast; the room was already spinning, making me feel nauseous... I was in my bedroom? I could hear a groan from behind me, a deep voice started to mutter about how fucking early it was. I turned around, not very surprised with what I saw. I had expected Naruto, not something that looked like 'something the cat dragged in'. "What are you doing in my bed?" only a hand was waved at me, and he told me to shut up. "This is the only time you sleep in this bed, ever." I got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, I seriously needed to piss.

"Holy fuck, what the fuck happened here." The living room was a complete mess. The coffee table was flipped, a lamp was broken and a lot of stuff was spread all over the floor. And, Akamaru was sleeping soundly on the couch, and I had the feeling, he had nothing to do with this.

I took three Tylenols, hoping it would make the headache go away. I closed the mirror to get a good look at myself. I was a bit shocked when I saw myself. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess; I had marks from how much I had drooled. I had an itchy burn mark on my cheekbone and one nasty bruise on my jaw, and another under my lip with dry blood on it. "What the hell happened last night?" My voice was hoarse and rough, and I looked like I had been in a fight. It must have been one hell of a blackout.

But, I was incredibly confused, I didn't have any bruises on my body, and nothing was broken. But I had some serious scratching marks, and red marks on my chest. _And where the hell was Naruto?_

I sat in the couch with a smoke in hand. I didn't the energy to bother with cleaning the place up. And we had just gotten it cleaned up and shit. I reached for my phone, wondering where the hell he was. He hadn't sent a text, and he hadn't tried to call me either. I hit the speed dial, listening to the dialing sounds as I waited for him to pick up.

It didn't take long before he picked up luckily. "Moshi moshi, this is Naruto speaking." What the hell, he didn't sound like his normal self. He was giggling in a sweet voice, and speaking in a way I had never heard from him before. "Where the fuck are you, I was supposed to watch you this weekend. You can't just run away without telling me, I already miss you baby." I really missed him; I missed having him waking up in my arms. Seeing how he groggily walked to the bathroom in the morning. I wanted to have him snuggled up to me, to give him kisses and sweet words. I was such a fool, missing him already. I saw him like last night. "You got some guts, I'll give you that." his voice suddenly got angry, and it felt like he spat it at me. "What are you talking about, anyway where are you?" He sounded completely twisted; he had this disturbing giggling that wouldn't stop. "Why do you even give a shit, when in the end you're still a horny asshole." My eyebrows furrowed and my hand froze. What the fuck, was this even Naruto? "What the fuck are you talking about, where are you?" he started mumbling things that only sounded blurred over the phone. I could hear him suddenly choke on something, and then he broke out in a fit of laughter. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM? THE PLACE I HATE THE MOST, I FUCKING HATE THIS HOUSE. IT'S EMPTY, COLD, ABANDONED AND IT'S MY OWN FUCKING HOME!" I was gripping my knee in frustration. I was fucking frustrated and worried, almost scared. Had he lost it, had he fucking snapped? "NARUTO WHAT'S HAPPENING, DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THIS" he only chuckled and whispered, it was hard to hear what he was saying. But the words that I picked up scared the life out of me. I couldn't breathe, and I could feel my fingers dig into my thigh, having blood covering my fingers.

"It's so fucking cold. Oh fuck." There was a pause, his voice sounded hoarse and weak. He sounded extremely disorientated. "I cut way to deep this time." The line went dead as tears formed in my eyes.

**A/N: Yeah, don't hate me. I find this incredibly sad too… but it's an angst story guise!**

**And yeah, I hope you're on the tip of your seats. Because it doesn't end here my dear readers.**

**As always thank you so much for reading! Leave a review, I get so happy every time I receive a review! I'm serious, I get all bubbly and happy that people like my story!**

**Beta: Well, I sure did take my time on this. I'm sorry about that, but school kinda just started for me and I had to get adjusted to it, but here's the chapter. And, if there's anything wrong, sorry about that too I rushed this to get it out to y'all since I've already made you guys wait long enough.**


	16. This is pretty fucked up

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: "THIS IS PRETTY FUCKED UP"**_

**KIBA'S POV**

It was quiet, unusually quiet for a Saturday, or, not anymore. The fact that I was starting to adjust to the way things were now, was kind of frightening. The constant silence, behaving more like a zombie than a person, and lets not forget the disturbing nightmares. It was becoming my everyday routine.

I felt relieved when I heard the dog snore, just the comforting thought of not being alone; it made me so much more calm. It wasn't only me here, Akamaru was here too.

After crawling out of bed and starting to make new coffee, I noticed that the kitchen was a mess. At this point, in my opinion, it was on the stage of no return. It really needed a cleanup. I agreed with the idea of cleaning, not that I would go through with it. _Why bother_? I continued to drag myself to the bathroom in the hope of a relaxing shower.

* * *

The shower didn't help at all; I had lost track of time and ended up using all the hot water, which resulted with cold-water feeling like hail on my shoulders. I stepped out of the shower and dried off.

I groaned as I managed to cut myself while shaving; it was the last little thing to push me over the edge. I took a deep breath and put the razor down at the sink; I splashed some water in my face and left the room, in search for some decent, non-dirty clothes to wear.

* * *

The Xbox controller flew across the room and smashed into the wall, ending in many small pieces on the floor. "FUCK." My temper had a ridiculously short fuse; it didn't take a lot before something was getting smashed. A string of curses followed as I tried to calm down and resist the urge to cry. I could hear Akamaru whimper from behind the flipped over couch, it made me realize the amount of stress I put the dog through. The guilt started to blossom in my chest again, and I had to resist the urge to cry again, because of the frustration that was tearing my sanity apart.

"Hey, big boy." I tried to call out to him in a soft voice. "C'mon, let's snuggle." I got a bark in response, along with a head popped up from the couch. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was one charming fellow. I patted my thighs from across the room and whistled. He didn't have to be asked twice, he knocked me over and started to lick my face like crazy.

* * *

A couple of hours and several cigarettes later, I was still sitting on the floor scratching a certain fellow's belly.

I blew out a long stream of smoke as I considered the pros and cons about making up with Shikamaru. The so-called conversation we had had earlier this week hadn't turned out the way I wanted, and had resulted with a couple of bruises for me, and a black eye for Shika. I felt terrible; I felt so guilty about actually punching my best friend.

The dialing sound had never been this nerve-wracking in my whole life. I was starting to think that he wouldn't pick up; I could understand that he was mad. I just hoped he wasn't. He picked up and answered with a short "hello". I swore that my heart stopped for a second. I couldn't determine if it was sadness or happiness that I felt, my feelings were equally torn as my mind.

"Hey." It was merely a whisper. I didn't trust my voice to speak louder. He didn't say anything, but his breathing confirmed his presence. "I understand that you're mad, and you have the right to be. But I just want you to know that I feel awful about the situation we're in. It wasn't right of me to blame you for what's happening now. I-I just want you to know that I'm terrible sorry, and I really hope that you can forgive me. Because I really need you, you're the only person that knows how to fix me. So, please, I need my best friend. I need you Shika. " He sighed, I could picture it, he was most likely pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering curses under his breath. He surprised me with answering; I thought he would hang up while I talked. "Okay, we need to talk about what happened. I'm spending the night, order pizza." He didn't let me answer. He had already hung up.

* * *

"I guess my suspicions were right, the apartment really is-" The sentence was cut short by me attacking him with a hug. I held onto him in a firm grip and rested my head on his shoulder, just by inhaling the familiar scent of my best friend, which makes my heart want to leap out of my ribcage because of the bond we share. "I didn't think you would show up." My voice came out quiet and shaky. I was on the verge of tears. "H-hey" I could feel his hands on my back, he was stroking my back, as if I was a five year old that had just scratched his knee. "Well, it's not often I see you in a state such as this." I couldn't help but chuckle at the playfulness in his voice. He put a little distance between us with his hands and gave me a sad smile. "For Christ sake Kiba." He wiped away the tears that had escaped my eyes with his thumb. "I hope you remembered to order the pizza." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Man, this guy was the best.

* * *

I collapsed on the couch, being extremely tired and ridiculously full. This was the first time in weeks that you could actually see the floor, and you didn't trip on three day old takeout, while trying to get to the kitchen. "Oh god that pizza must've been sent from heaven or something." Shika plopped down beside me and gave me a 'humpfh' through the pillow he had buried his face in. He got up into a sitting position and started to crack his neck absent minded. "I know that you aren't the tidiest person around, but fuck man, the things in your fridge was about to grow legs and run away." I managed to swallow smoke as I chuckled.

After a couple of minutes with comfortable silence he turned to look at me. "We have to talk about it, you know." I blew out a long stream of smoke as I felt my mood drop. "Yeah." He folded his legs and leaned back into the couch. "I think I've figured out the main issue about these 'tantrums' that you're throwing." I almost snorted; it was so like him to do that. Thinking things through, analyzing, figuring out the problem. "Where is Naruto? I haven't seen him in school for weeks, and he doesn't have any friends in particular, so I haven't figured out why he isn't coming to school." I didn't look at him when I answered, I didn't want to see his reaction when I answered him. "He's in the hospital." I could see out of the corner of my eye, that Shikamaru was surprised at me. It wasn't often that happened. "Why-" I answered before he could finish the question. "He's been in a coma for three weeks." He went silent for a minute, he most likely thought about what to say. "Why is he in a coma?" I reached for another cigarette; I blew a couple of rings before turned to look at him. I rubbed my neck as I started to speak. "He overdosed on his meds. And, it's my fault." _And now I felt like crying__** again. **_

"How is it your fault?" His brows were furrowed and it looked like he was deep in thought. "I was supposed to 'babysit' him that weekend, his parents were out of town." I could hear him muttering things to himself. "I remember it, now that you mention it." He paused before he started to speak again. "I can't seem to grasp the situation quite. Could you start from the beginning from what you know?"

"Well, as I said. I was supposed to 'babysit' him for the weekend, because for some reason he couldn't be home alone, so he was sleeping over at my place." He had his full attention at me, looking rather serious. "The last thing I remembered from Gaara's place before I blacked out, was having some lip action with Naruto. The next thing I remember was waking up home, naked, and you were sleeping beside me in the bed, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen." I lit another cigarette and continued. "Then, my phone called. Naruto was hysterical, screaming and crying." I paused, trying to stay calm. It was hard; I could still hear his voice as if he was next to me. **"It was horrible."** I could hear my voice starting to crack up. "The first thing I did after he hung up, was break the speed limit on the way to his house." I didn't say anything after that, it was hard thinking back to what had happened.

Shikamaru was the first to break the silence. "That's pretty fucked up." I smiled at him, he was completely right. It was so fucked up. He put the smoke out in the ashtray and leaned back in the couch. "Have you seen him after the accident?" I only shook my head as a response; I hadn't had the courage to see him. "Then it's decided. You're going to call Kushina in the morning, and you're going to ask her if you can visit him. It's Sunday tomorrow, and you never have anything to on Sundays, so you don't have any excuse not to go." I could feel my shoulders tense by the thought of it. He looked at me with dead serious eyes as he spoke. "You need to stop thinking as if he's dead Kiba, you didn't kill him. And you need to see him. Even if he's comatose. You really need it, because I know that you care about him."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm ****terribly ****sorry for going on a hiatus without telling you. A lot has happened the last couple of months. And Shuiro is really being a champ for putting up with me!**

**And no, I'm not rage-quitting this story, I love these two. I hope you liked the chapter, you precious human beings that are reading this!**

**Stay tuned!**

**~ baka bab**


End file.
